Are You Going To Catch Me?
by The Sand Demon's Fire Demon
Summary: When another threat appears on the horizon everything Amaya has come to know and love is at stake, can she and Warren make it through the evil that wants to rip them apart so mercilessly or will they fall to pieces? Sequel to Falling
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ah, the sequel to Falling, I only own the characters you don't recognise from the movie**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

A knock on the door roused me from me sleep and made me groan in annoyance, the person next me wound his arms tighter round my waist and buried his head into my shoulder, another knock sounded.

"We're up, we're up," I groaned, pushing my trying to sleep boyfriend off me and getting out of bed, he yanked me back down and smirked playfully at me, I glared tiredly, "no, it's the first day of our last year at Sky High, we have to get up."

"But I'm tired," he mumbled, still smirking, "we didn't get that much sleep last night, remember?"

"Get up you two, mom's going to go mad, and dad, well, let's say dad's still not happy about you two sharing a room," Will's voice called, knocking on the door.

"See, we have to get up, Warren, now get off and let me go shower," I yawned, pushing him off me and wrapping myself in a dressing gown, a soft snore indicated he'd gone back to sleep, ah, I'd wake him up when I got back.

Twenty minutes later I was shaking my sleeping pyro awake, already dressed for school, half an hour left before the bus arrived, he groaned and rolled away from me.

"Warren, wake up before I shoot you with water," I growled, poking him harshly in the ribs, he sat up and glared at me, I grinned, "good boy, now go and shower, then get dressed, the bus will get here in about half an hour."

"I can't wait to get our own apartment," Warren muttered, "can't we get one in the Christmas holidays instead of waiting until we graduate?"

"Do you honestly think Aunt Josie would let us move out before we've graduated?" I replied with a small laugh, kissing Warren's lips softly, "just get moving, Lash and Layla will be here soon."

Warren sighed and got out of bed, I grinned and skipped out the room, grabbing my bag on the way out, "Rain," he said just as I went to open the door, I turned and shot him a questioning look, he smiled slightly, "at least talk to your Aunt about us getting our own place, please."

"Okay," I nodded, "I'll talk to her after school, I don't fancy a lecture this early in the morning, you've got twenty minutes to be downstairs and ready."

He sent me a grateful smile and I left the room, I bounced down the stairs and to the kitchen, kissing Josie and Steve's cheeks as I saw them, Steve shooting me a disapproving look.

"Morning people," I sang happily, "where's Will?"

"The sitting room with Lash and Layla," Josie smiled, "is Warren on his way down?"

"Yeah, I gave him twenty minutes, not down here by then I'm going to drench him in cold water," I laughed as Pietro walked through the back door with Lisa, I grinned at them, "hey guys, how you doing?"

"Great," Lisa said cheerfully, her hand in Pietro's, they shared an apartment a few blocks from us and were really happy together, Lisa and I had made friends and were actually quite close now.

"Lash, Layla and Will are in the sitting room," I said, "you coming?"

They nodded and followed me to our friends, well, Pietro hated Lash but other than that, I hugged Lash and Layla as I saw them and curled up in an armchair as I waited for Warren.

"Rain!" he shouted down to me.

"What?!" I replied, sighing slightly.

"Are you wearing my favourite black t-shirt?!"

I laughed uneasily, "why would you say that?!"

"Because it's not in the drawer!"

"Um, maybe it's in the wash!"

"You're wearing it," Warren growled, looking down at me over the banister and pulling a red t-shirt with a black button up shirt on top, "I knew it."

"It's comfortable," I pouted, "you don't mind do you?"

The others were watching this exchange with smiles, well, the girls, the guys wore smirks and Pietro looked rather angry, he was protective over me and didn't really like me sharing a room with Warren.

"Yes," Warren snapped, he wasn't a morning person, walking down the stairs, glaring at me, "I was going to wear that shirt."

"Would you like me to go change?" I sighed, rolling my eyes as he yanked me out my seat and sat in it himself.

"Yes," he nodded.

That wasn't the right answer!

"Well tough," I said, sitting next to Layla on the couch, aw, he was going back to sleep! I grinned and chucked an orange from the bowl on the coffee table at him, "no, you're not allowed to go back to sleep!" I scolded, he looked pretty pissed off now, I laughed weakly, "hey, you okay, Warren?"

"That is it," he muttered, "Mrs Stronghold, thank you for letting me live here after my mom died, but I think it's time I moved out, I was thinking maybe I could find one and sort it out in time for Christmas and, if she wants, Rain could live with me."

I leapt into his lap with a happy squeal and kissed him soundly on the lips, Pietro, Will and Steve making noises of protest, the girls 'aww'ing while Lash just laughed at Warren's shocked but pleased expression.

"Of course I'll live you with you stupid, don't even have to ask," I grinned, Warren nodded and smiled slightly as I made myself comfortable in his lap, my head resting on his broad shoulder, facing my Aunt and Uncle, "please say yes, I really want your blessing."

"Warren, can I speak with you a second?" Steve growled protectively, he still wasn't comfortable with Warren and I doing what we do, acting like a couple, guess Steve thought that we'd just be friends forever, so did I, until I got a crush on Warren and kissed him the school closet after he tried finding out why I was acting so weird.

"Rain, can you move?" Warren sighed, nudging me gently in the side.

"Fine," I muttered, getting off him and heading back to my seat beside Layla on the couch, sending Warren a quick smile as he followed Steve to the kitchen, Will and Pietro going too, he was getting the 'you better take care of her' lecture for sure, "you not going too Lash?" I teased the stretching boy, "not going to lecture Warren?"

"And leave you beautiful young ladies without a lovely guy to look at?" Lash gasped dramatically, "that'd be wrong and cruel."

"Layla, your boyfriend's delusional," Lisa laughed jokingly, Layla shot her a hurt look as she quickly looked sheepish, "sorry, joke."

Lisa still wasn't too sure how to act around Lash and was rather uncomfortable in his presence, though she'd been trying to get along with him except most of the things she said came out wrong and sounded like insults which left Lash offended and huffy most of the day.

"We should get to the bus," I sighed, the idea of school already stressing me out, "wonder how many detentions we'll get this year, we got about fifty last time, and that was just from when I started in January."

"Yes, I want you all to behave yourselves and become great Heros this time," Josie said sternly, "and they've changed when you're getting your Sidekicks, remember, you're getting them today so you can get to know each other, be nice and behave."

"Yes, Aunt Josie," I smiled, kissing her cheek before heading for the kitchen to get Warren and Will, "guys, time to go for the bus," I said, standing in the door way, the Stronghold guys looking at Warren in I guess what was supposed to be an intimidating manner, he just looked rather amused.

"We'll finish this later," Pietro muttered, moving to me and hugging me, "have a good day at school and don't shoot lightning bolts at anyone or hurt anyone in any way, baby sister, be nice to all the other kids and, unless someone starts a fight with you, don't kick any of the others kids butts."

"Right, Pietro," I laughed, pushing him off me, "so no fighting unless the other kids start it? Got it, and be nice to people, I'll try and I won't shoot anyone with a lightning bolt or any anything like that, promise."

"My little baby sister's nearly graduating Sky High and she'll become a Hero, I'm so proud of you!" Pietro wailed, kissing my forehead.

"Bye Pietro," I said slowly, pulling away from him and following Will and Warren out the house with the others, "my brother has problems."

"He was a lion for two years, what do you expect?" Lisa defended, "he's your brother, Amaya, be nice to him, he cares about you a lot you know."

"Yeah," I mumbled, rolling my eyes, "I guess I kind of care about him too, even if he does have mental problems."

Lisa sent me a disapproving glare and I smiled innocently as Warren wrapped an arm round my waist, her eyes narrowed slightly before she plastered on her smile, a small frown made its way to my face, did she still like Warren? But she was with Pietro and they lived together and everything, I must of imagined it, yeah, that's it, the stress of the first school day after two months, I really needed to get more sleep.

"You okay, Rain?" Warren asked softly, an almost unnoticeable worried look in his eyes, I could only tell since I knew him like the back of my hand.

"Yeah, just worried about the whole Sidekick thing, I guess," I said absently, smiling slightly up at him, "I mean, what if my Sidekick hates me or I hate them? If that's the case, then I'll never be a good Hero."

"You worry too much," Warren mumbled, rolling his eyes, though I could tell he knew I was thinking about something else.

"I know," I shrugged, Lisa was talking to Will who was impatient to get to school because he wanted to see Grace, she wasn't paying attention to Warren and me, I really must of imagined it, "who do you think our Sidekicks will be?" I asked Warren, he sighed and rolled his eyes again, knowing I wouldn't drop the subject.

"As long as it not some Barbie for me, I'm happy," he replied, "and some perverted piece of shit for you, obviously."

"I could totally kick their ass if they tried anything," I laughed, "and no Barbie would dare try lay a finger on you after last time," I added with a smirk, ah, that was awesome, totally burnt that bitches hair right off.

"She wouldn't stop screaming," Warren groaned, wincing at the memory, "no one should be able to scream that shrilly, except maybe a bat, it's impossible, my ears nearly bled."

"Not my fault she used so much hairspray," I giggled, "though, I was stuck in detention for a month and you and Lash refused to join me everyday, evil people."

"You are never going to let that drop, are you?" Warren smirked as we came to a stop where the bus would soon arrive.

"No," I grinned, laughing slightly, he glared playfully, aw, he was having a playful day!

The bus soon arrived and we climbed on board, Layla smiling happily at the bus driver before we all took our seats, greeting Zach, Magenta and Ethan who had saved us seats, the freshmen sending us all wary glances, especially Warren and Lash.

"I think the freshmen are scared of you," I whispered to Warren with a small giggle, he looked at a freshman girl who was glancing at him and she hastily looked away with a slight blush, "okay," I muttered, "that one's not scared of you, she thinks you're hot."

The girl yelped as I said that and I laughed, she blushed darker as Warren just glared at me, I sighed and nudged him gently.

"Cool it, pyro," I said softly, kissing his cheek swiftly, "I won't let the little girl hurt you," I teased with a grin, he glared harder, though there was a slight smirk on his lips.

"Um, why are we about to plunge off the edge of a bridge?" the girl who was staring said frantically, looking around with wide brown eyes.

"It's okay, we need to fly, we're not going to die," I said soothingly, I had to be nice, it was my job since some crazy moron coughZachcough had nominated me as Student Body President and I actually won, stupid asses, "trust me," I smiled, shooting her quick grin before turning back to Warren to continue doing what I do best, annoying the hell out of him.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly as Warren wrapped an arm round my shoulder, I just try and be nice and she's being a bitch.

"Amaya Stronghold," I answered, pulling back the urge to punch her in the smug little face, "what about you?"

"Lindsey," she muttered, her eyes still locked on the arm Warren had around my shoulders, "he your brother?"

"Nope, my brother's at home, this guy's my boyfriend," I replied sweetly, imagining blasting her head off with a lightning bolt, oh what sweet joy.

"Oh," Lindsey mumbled, turning and staring out the window as the bus took off, all the freshmen screamed and the rest of us rolled our eyes, conveniently forgetting how terrified we all were when we first rode on the bus.

The bus soon landed and everyone left, I quickly kissed Warren before heading over to the freshmen who were being rounded up by a super speed guy, I frowned slightly, there wasn't anyone with super speed at Sky High.

"Hey, Tubby," I snapped as the super speed guy stopped in front of the freshmen, I glared at him, "what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I snapped, hands on hips, my eyes two chips of ice.

"Collecting the fifteen dollar new student fee," he said innocently, "who are you anyway?"

"Better question is, who are you?" I shot back, standing in front of the freshmen as I noticed Lash freeze when he spotted Tubby.

"I'm Speed," the guy said smugly.

That name sounded familiar.

_Flashback:_

"_Speed went for five and Penny went for a new box of make up!" Lash protested as I made fun of him for being only paid ten bucks for Villain work._

"_You guys are cheap," I giggled, then frowned, "who are Speed and Penny?"_

"_They're still in prison because they wanted to carry on being Villains," Lash answered with a sigh._

_End Flashback_

"That's nice, now get the hell away from the freshmen before I find out how loud you scream," I spat darkly, the wind swirling round me to prove my point.

Speed looked at me warily before bolting up the school steps, I smirked and turned to face the freshmen who were looking at me with a slight sense of awe.

"Hi, I'm Amaya Stronghold, Student Body President, welcome to Sky High, I'm sure you'll love it here," I smiled, glancing at my friends who were looking after Speed with wide eyes, Lash looked especially worried, I managed to keep my smile before continuing, "just try not the fall off the edge of the school, anyway, follow me and I'll take you to Principle Powers who'll explain in more detail."

The freshmen nodded and I led them up the school steps, they were soon in the gym with Principle Powers and I went to find my friends, I found them by my locker and Layla looked really worried.

"They've Speed and Penny back in," she said the second she saw me.

"I saw," I muttered dryly, Lash was pale, I frowned slightly, "hey, Puppy, you okay?"

"Hey, Lash!" Speed's voice called out, we all turned and saw him with a girl who was glaring at us all, Speed's eyes narrowed as he saw who Lash was with, "what are doing wit them, they sent us to jail man?!"

Lash's eyes flashed, this wasn't going to be pretty, "they're my friends, Speed, better friends you two ever were," he hissed, his fists clenched, Layla placed a comforting hand on his arm and he seemed to relax slightly.

"Calm down, Lash," I said simply, turning to face Speed and Penny, "was there something you wanted, 'cause I'm sorry Tubby, but we're currently out of cheeseburgers."

"You're the bitch from earlier," he growled.

Warren snarled and started forward but I grabbed his arm and made him stop as people in the hall stopped to watch the impending fight, if it carried on, there really would be bloodshed, so maybe I shouldn't have made the crack about the cheeseburgers but it was just so tempting!

"The little pyro's been tamed," Penny sneered with a cackle.

Everyone was tense as they waited to see what Warren would do, I could feel him heating up in anger and bit my lip anxiously, if Warren lost his temper no one would be able to stop him, unless I doused him in water and I really didn't want to do that.

"Fuck off, Penny," Lash cut in, his eyes flicking to Warren whose arms were starting to smoke slightly, thin curls of black starting to rise off his leather clad arms.

Penny laughed and multiplied herself, "make me," she said simply with a smirk.

"NO!" Layla cried as Lash shot his arms at her and Warren sent fireballs at Speed, "STOP IT!!! Amaya do something!" she pleaded as people yelped and ducked away for cover, why was always the one who had to stop these guys?

"ENOUGH!!!!" I shouted, shooting water all over them, they stopped and looked at me as I glared at all of them, "how childish and immature are you people?!" I snapped, then faced Speed and Penny angrily, "and you two should be on your best fucking behaviour since you're ex-Villains, Lash doesn't count, he's my friend, you on the other hand are two, up your selves, good for nothing pieces of shit, you don't deserve to be let out of prison, I believe that everyone deserves a second chance, well, I did, I think there are some cases that just can't be redeemed now, so fuck off and leave my friends and me alone, do I make myself clear, or shall we see how well water reacts with lightning?"

They glared at me and I made a crackling ball of lightning to prove my point, one eyebrow raised in challenge as Warren was sending me angry looks for making him soaking wet.

The two wannabe Villains turned and ran away, I giggled and extinguished my lightning bolt as Lash and Warren looked at me pointedly, oh, they wanted me to dry them off, I sighed and siphoned the water off them quickly before putting it into the water fountain.

Funny, when I went back to my locker, there were a ton of girls drinking out that water fountain, weird.

* * *

**Hehe, so what do you think?**

**Like it so far?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story, here's the second and I don't anything from the movie, unfortunately.**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

We were about to be paired into a teams, Hero and Sidekick or Hero Support if you preferred, a sigh escaped my lips as Warren, Lash, Lisa and I sat in the Mad Science Lab with all the other Seniors, Lash still looked mad about earlier and Warren looked livid, his dark eyes still glittering angrily, I didn't know why though, it was because either Penny said he was tamed or that I'd soaked him with icy water, one of the two I guess.

"Warren, calm down," I said softly, glancing at the door that Principle Powers was due to come through soon, "why are you still mad anyway?"

"He called you a bitch," Warren muttered darkly, shooting Speed a glare.

Aw, he was being protective.

"I've been called worse," I shrugged, a small smile on my face that he'd care about something so little, "by you before we were friends, remember?"

He didn't relax from his angry state of mind, especially since there was a load of Barbies smiling flirtatiously at him, any other guy would've enjoyed the attention, Warren was Warren though and he was loyal...to me, I loved that.

"Warren," I sighed, "if I don't care, why do you?"

"You shouldn't be spoken to like that," he replied, I placed a hand over his and his eyes softened slightly, "I won't stop being mad, Rain."

He so would.

"Just cool it," I smiled, spreading ice through the hand over his to literally cool him down, "and I may be nice to you tonight."

"Only maybe?" he smirked, the anger in eyes vanishing, I was so good.

"Yep, only maybe," I grinned teasingly, I could only ever be mean to him when I was really pissed off, which wasn't right now.

Before he could reply Principle Powers entered the room, I sent Warren a quick smile which he returned as Powers began speaking.

"Now, as you know, you're here to be paired into your teams, Speed and Penny, you'll be paired with a Hero for precaution," she said, I couldn't help but smirk as she said the last bit, Speed and Penny looked infuriated.

"So, we're just going to be the Sidekicks?" Penny demanded, her black eyes flashing, "you can't do that!"

"You want to be Heros so you can try and turn everyone into babies again?" I shot at her, she glared at me and I returned the favour, "face it, you can't be trusted."

"If we're going to be paired with Heros, shouldn't the same be for Lash?" Speed reasoned, wow, Tubby has a slight sense of logic.

"No," I answered for Powers who was simply letting me chew these two brats up and spit them back out again, "Lash can be trusted, he's proven that, I would trust him with my life."

"Who the hell are you anyway?!" Penny spat, her fists clenched, I was so infuriating, awesome.

"Amaya Stronghold," I answered, smirking as her eyes widened slightly.

"The Commander and Jetstream have a daughter?" Speed gaped.

"No, they have a niece, see the difference?" I smiled sweetly, "before you ask, I'm an Elemental, a full one, one of the last in existence thanks to the Ruby Triangle and thanks to my brother and cousins I managed to survive the fucking bastards, excuse my language if you would Principle Powers, now, anymore questions Little Miss Bitch and Tubby?"

They were gaping at me while the rest of the class were either grinning, smirking or laughing their heads off, Warren was smirking and Lash was laughing, I was grinning and Powers was obviously trying not to let her amusement show.

"That's enough, Miss Stronghold, everyone calm down, we need to partner you up," Powers called, sending me a small smile, I grinned back with a wink, she shook her head slightly in amusement, "okay, to business..."

She soon got to Lash who was paired up with some guy named Frankie who could make people silence for a short amount of time, good for when you wanted to shut up the monolouging Villains.

"Warren Peace and Penny Horton," Powers announced.

My jaw dropped, no way, my boyfriend was not paired with my new arch enemy.

"No," Warren said instantly, good Warren, tell that cow there's no way you're being partnered with Little Miss Bitch, "there is no way I'm partnering up with _that._"

"I second that," Penny cut in, sending Warren a scathing look then me the same, "he'll make the clothes clash."

That was it, that was why she didn't want to be paired with Warren?

"You can't let that happen," I gasped, "put Little Miss Bitch with..." I am so sorry Lisa, "Lisa Freeze, they'll partner up nicely."

Lisa glared at me and I grinned guiltily, "we'll discuss this later," Powers sighed, "if you really think you can't work together-"

"We can't," Lisa, Warren and Penny said in unison.

"Penny, you're partnered with Lucy Fields," Powers said, pointing to a girl who was telekinetic, "and Warren, you're partnered with-"

"Do I have to have a Sidekick?" Warren cut in, "I'd prefer to work alone."

"It's tradition," Powers said slowly, "we'll discuss this later Mr Peace, now let me announce the rest of the pairings."

He nodded and silenced.

It was soon my turn, "Amaya Stronghold and Turner Jacobs," Powers declared, a boy with spiky black hair turned and sent me a quick smile which I returned with a slight nod, I didn't know him and I wasn't going to trust him straight away.

After the teams were announced Warren went with Powers and the remaining Sidekicks to discuss his future in the Hero business, would he have a Sidekick or not, that is the question, while the rest of us were left to get to know our Sidekicks and vice versa.

"I can't believe you suggested I should be partnered with Penny," Lisa hissed to me.

"Sorry, you were the first person who came to mind," I laughed as Turner sat in front of me next to Lash who gave him a warning look.

"Listen up, kid, you lay one finger on her, Peace will roast you alive and I'll seriously hurt you," Lash growled, he was like my big brother, I currently had five brothers, Lash and Pietro were my big brothers, Will was a brother who was really close to my age so we were quite close and Zach and Ethan were my little brothers who I had to protect, it was all quite sweet really.

"Hi," I smiled at Turner, "I'm Amaya, what's your power? Sorry I don't know, it's just I've never seen you in Save the Citizen."

"Um, I can absorb lightning, I can't do anything with it once I've done that, I just absorb it," Turner answered, a slight pink hue on his slightly tanned cheeks.

"Is that why your hair's so spiky?" Lisa joked, he actually nodded.

"Yeah, I've tried flattening it but, it never changes," he grinned.

Lisa and I laughed slightly as Warren came back in the room looking annoyed, a chattering blonde beside him, he sat next to me again and glared at Turner who instantly looked in the opposite direction, the blonde girl still chattering instantly.

"It is going to be so amazing being partnered together Warren, don't you think? Just amazing, we'll make an amazing team, you with your good loo-" I cut her off.

"Finish that sentence and I seriously will hurt you," I muttered, "your voice is so bloody annoying, how could Powers do this? How could she torture so mercilessly?"

Warren, Lash, Lisa and Turner nodded in agreement, the girl's blue eyes filled with tears and I rolled mine, hers were baby blue while mine were like ice at the moment, one, she was trying to touch Warren, two, she was trying to take my seat that I was currently sitting on, three, she was talking non stop, right now about me being mean and cruel.

"Shut up unless you want to find out how mean and cruel I can be!" I snapped, I then turned to Warren who looked like he wanted to throw himself off a very tall building, "why did Powers partner you with a blonde bimbo? No offence Lisa."

"None taken, hers is fake," Lisa replied, smirking as she saw the brown roots of the girl's hair.

"Because she said I had to have a Sidekick and she's the first one to volunteer," Warren grumbled.

"As Student Body President, do I have any say in this?" I asked Powers as she re-entered the room, "because, I cannot stand her talking anymore and I seriously will kill her."

"She's Mr Peace's partner, not yours Miss Stronghold," Powers answered.

"I'm planning on working in a group with her, Stretch and Freeze, so we all have to get along with our Sidekicks," Warren put in, "we've been planning this all summer."

That was a bit of an exaggeration, I'd suggested we be in a group and they grunted their approval and that was the end of the discussion

I could see Powers wavering.

"So, maybe, if that's what he wants, Warren could be without a Sidekick," I said slowly.

"I don't want a Sidekick," Warren nodded.

The girl looked ready to cry.

"Bu-but it's tra-tra-tradition!!" she wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks, "and I wan-wanted to b-b-be pair-pair-pair-paired wi-wi-with War-Warren so I-I could see him shir-shir-shir-shirtless!"

"WHAT?!!!" I screamed as Warren looked horrified and slightly violated, I glared at the girl hatefully, "there is no way she's being Warren's Sidekick! Over my dead body, do you hear me Powers?!!"

Powers was too busy gaping as were the rest of the class.

"Fine," the girl smirked, any trace of a tear gone and she leapt at me, I ducked and she landed on Lash who recoiled and shoved her away from him, she landed on the ground with a thud and she started sobbing, "she's not even that pretty!! Why does she get Warren?!!"

I punched her in the face as she stood and she went back down, I cracked my knuckles as I sat in my seat, seething with rage, I noticed blood on my knuckles and wiped it absently, oh, it wasn't mine, must be hers, hah, take that bitch, the privilege of seeing Warren shirtless belonged to me and me only, it was a very nice privilege, it truly was.

"Nice punch," Lash grinned as the girl's nose bled, obviously broken, "guess you have a bit of your dad's Super Strength."

"No, I'm just pissed off," I growled, glaring into space, good first day this was turning out to be, first I make two new enemies, second a girl wants to see Warren shirtless and if had become his Sidekick might've had that chance and three I'd broken a nail.

"Fuck, broke a nail," I muttered, "Lisa, you got your portable manicure kit?"

"Of course," she replied, pulling it out of her bag and started fixing it, for her cover she was going to be a beautician, she would be awesome at it, she did manicures perfectly and was apparently excellent at facials, according to Pietro anywyay...don't ask, it's a very long story.

"You are a true Hero," I smiled in relief, "you really are, how I ever hated you before I'll never know."

"She tried to kill you," Lash said slowly, "before you and Peace were ever together, remember?"

"Oh yeah," I laughed and Lisa had a sheepish look on her face, I grinned, "forget it, it was a long time ago, okay, a few months but, we're friends now and you're dating my brother."

"Yeah," she nodded with a smile, filing my broken nail expertly.

"Um, aren't we meant to get to know each other?" Turner said hesitantly, glancing at a relieved looking Warren as Powers said he didn't have to have a Sidekick, good, there was seven of us in this group now, this was going to be fun.

"Yeah, I'm Amaya, Elemental, live with my Aunt, Uncle, Will and Warren, hopefully moving out in time for Christmas, I have five brothers, only one whose really brother, one whose my cousin, Pietro, Will, Lash, Zach and Ethan, Pietro's my real brother and is really protective, Lash is like my big brother and is also protective, Will and I are on mutual ground and are kind of close, while Zach and Ethan are like my annoying little brothers, Lisa, Layla and Magenta are my best girlfriends, my arch enemies are, Penny, Speed and the Ruby Triangle, Warren and I are in a relationship and that's all you need to know," I said with a sigh.

"Uh, yeah, I think I'll remember all that," he replied, frowning slightly as he processed the information, "I'm Turner, absorb lightning, I live with my parents, an only child, my best friend's Kyle, my arch enemy is, well, I don't have one, if I'm your Sidekick are your enemies my enemies?"

"Principle Powers!" I called, "are my enemies Turner's enemies?!"

"I guess so," she nodded, going back to her paperwork.

"Well, my enemies are your enemies and I'm not in a relationship," Turner finished.

"Great, now we know each other," I grinned, "ooh, I love that colour Lisa, what is it?"

"Sapphire Night, bought it yesterday, knew you'd love it," she answered with a slight laugh, "I love doing manicures, seeing the end result of my work, you know, it gives me a sense of satisfaction."

"I get it," I smiled, "that's how I feel when I finish writing a song or piece of music."

"You write music?" Turner cut in.

"Yes, my favourite colour's blue before you ask," I sighed.

"I thought it was red," Lash frowned.

"No, it's blue, Stretch, remember the time she dyed your hair blue in revenge for you squirting syrup in her hair?" Warren smirked, "that was funny."

"Which bit, the hair dye or the syrup?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in warning, he knew the right answer, he just had to say it.

"The syrup," he shrugged.

"I am definitely not being nice to you now," I muttered, sending him a quick glare as Lisa talked to her Sidekick, a girl named Gina Cornwall who could change hair styles, personally, I'd love that power, be so much easier to do my hair in the morning, "Gina, I love your power," I grinned as we all made conversation together, lovely girl talk, yay, "must come in handy for the school dances."

"Yeah," she laughed, "though I generally spend hours choosing one, easy to do when I'm running late though."

We girls had a long conversation about girly stuff while the guys rolled their eyes and muttered 'women', Turner not doing it and staring at the desk, avoiding anyone's eyes as Lash begged Frankie, his Sidekick, to shut us up from talking about clothes.

* * *

"I hate this class," I grumbled, sketching a design of a Super Hero outfit reluctantly in Hero 101, "it's so goddamned bollocks."

"Um, Amaya, I know you're the Hero and I'm the Sidekick but, can we not wear spandex?" Turner asked hesitantly, he was still really nervous around my friends and me, didn't really know how to act.

"I wasn't going to use spandex anyway," I shrugged, shooting him a quick smile, Warren glanced at my sketches and chuckled.

"Why is Mrs Hill being dunked into a vat of deadly acid?" he smirked, one eyebrow raised, okay, so maybe I wasn't doing the assignment, I was actually doodling various pictures of Mrs Hill, the Hero 101 teacher, being killed in very painful ways.

"Because she's making me work," I muttered, adding the finishing touches to my murderous doodle with a grin, "there, now she escapes the acid and gets dunked in ice cold water then, she gets eaten by a pack of ravenous wolves then pissed on by a passing coyote."

"Nice touch with the coyote," Lash nodded, leaning over to mine and Warren's desk, Lisa looked over my shoulder and giggled, Turner was just looking confused while Gina and Frankie were glancing round to see if we'd get into trouble.

"Miss Stronghold, may I see your work so far?" Mrs Hill asked briskly, stopping in front of my desk and looking at us all sternly as the others went back to their work hurriedly.

"Of course," I smiled, slipping the page of doodles into my bag and showing her the completed sketches of mine and Turner's outfits, "are they okay with you Turner, or would you prefer something different?"

"No, they're fine," Turner replied, gaping at me, 'how'd you do that?' he mouthed at me behind Mrs Hill's back.

"Now, colour them in Miss Stronghold," Mrs Hill smiled, placing the page on my desk and looking at Warren's work which was, "Mr Peace, why is this piece of paper blank?"

"I couldn't think of anything," he shrugged, looking bored and grumpy, ah, bless, maybe I shouldn't have worn his shirt, it was just so comfortable, "though my shirt would be a very nice costume, don't you think Rain?"

"Thanks for the idea! I can wear it when we go to cold places!" I grinned, he glared and I laughed slightly, "it's a very comfortable shirt, Warren, get over it."

"Are you two arguing about the shirt, again?" Lisa sighed, "Warren, unless you want Amaya to walk round in her bra all day, just put up with her wearing your shirt, okay?"

"I wouldn't be complaining," he smirked, raising an eyebrow at me suggestively.

"I don't think the other guys would be either," Lisa and I whispered to him in unison, his smirk dropped and his expression became protective.

"Well, Mr Peace, please get on with the given assignment," Mrs Hill cut in snippily, placing the paper back in front of Warren and going to Lash's table, we soon heard, "MR DAWSON!!!! YOU CANNOT HAVE A PAIR WOMEN'S BREASTS ON YOUR COSTUME!!!"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think, please review**

**Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews, please review this chapter!!**

**I don't anything from the movie**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Damn Speed and Penny to hell, it was the first Save the Citizen of the year and Turner and I had to fight them, I can't deal with them today.

We had to be paired with our Sidekicks and Turner was really nervous about the fight, I don't blame him, especially since Speed had stuffed him in a locker beforehand, Speed is a twat to say the least and Penny's a bitch.

"Girl Stronghold!" Boomer barked, why does everyone call me that? I have a name, Amaya, say it with me now, Amaya, anyway, Boomer continued with his power rant, "Girl Stronghold's Sidekick-"

"Dude, my name is Amaya, and his name's Turner, jeez, learn it!" I snapped, I had a really bad headache, Will wouldn't stop talking this morning at breakfast until I froze him, then I got grounded which made me even more pissed off.

"Girl Stronghold!" Boomer growled.

"IT'S AMAYA!!!!" I yelled at him, "NOT GIRL STRONGHOLD!!! FOR CHRISTS SAKE YOU ANNOYING, PEA BRAINED LITTLE MAN!!!"

Everyone was gaping at me, I glared at them, Turner looked kind of scared, he hadn't seen one of my outbursts yet, first time for everything!

"You're Girl Stronghold until further notice!" Boomer retorted, "now, Hero or Villain?!"

"Don't give a crap, Turner?" I muttered, turning to my Sidekick who looked startled, I raised an eyebrow, "we haven't got all day, Turner, what do you want to be?"

"Um, Hero," he replied hesitantly, flicking his eyes to a smirking Speed and Penny, "uh, Hero please, Coach Boomer."

"What?" Boomer frowned.

"HERO COACH BOOM-BOOM!!!" I shouted irritably, folding my arms over my chest and glaring into space.

"Time of the month," I heard Lash mutter in the silent crowd.

"Lash, you are so dead when this over!" I hissed, shooting him a death glare.

"JUST START!!!!" Boomer roared and the timer began.

Speed shot at me while Penny cloned herself and surrounded Turner, oh boy, what fun this is going to be.

Ice flew from my hands and covered the floor, Speed slipped on it and flew into the wall while the Pennies slid slightly before regaining balance, I sent a volley of lightning bolts in their direction, trusting Turner would absorb them if they were about to hurt him.

"Girl Stronghold is going down!" Speed cackled from behind me and I was suddenly flung backwards into the wall as he super speeded past me, I bit my lip as I slammed into the wall and slid to the ground before I hurried melted the ice and sent lightning into it, let's see them beat that.

"Turner! Get the Citizen!" I ordered, standing quickly, "and keep absorbing lightning, okay?!"

He nodded, slightly pale as he started toward the Citizen, Penny and Speed yelping as lightning bit at their toes and spread through their bodies, Penny sent her clones at me and I shot them back with a few well aimed water balls at them.

"Um, Amaya!" Turner called out timidly, "I can't reach the Citizen!"

"One second!" I growled, freezing Speed before quickly moving toward Turner, "move back, I'll have to use the air."

"Right," Turner nodded.

The wind circled the Citizen and lifted it into the air, I carefully brought it toward me and dropped into Turner's hands with a smirk, he smiled slightly and I moved away from the mulcher, bad memories!

"Heros win!" Boomer announced reluctantly, writing on his clipboard, "Girl Stronghold, melt Speed."

"Stop calling me Girl Stronghold and I might," I shot back, "just because I happen to be related to Steve, Josie, Will and Pietro Stronghold-"

"Who's Pietro?" Boomer cut in with a confused frown.

"My brother," I replied dismissively, "but, my point is, just because the Stronghold family happens to be made up of mainly guys does not mean I have to have my true name stripped from me and be dubbed 'Girl Stronghold', so, I'd like some respect thank you very much or, we shall have a replay of what happened the last time you tried to make me do something I didn't want to, you get frozen and this time I won't melt you, got it?"

Everyone was once again gaping, except Lash and Zach who were in peals of laughter, I loved those guys, they so get me.

"UNFREEZE SPEED!!!"

"Make me," I replied simply, examining my manicured nails.

"HOTHEAD!!!"

"He won't."

"WILL!!"

"Neither will he."

"I MEANT HOTHEAD WILL MELT SPEED!!!"

"Then why'd you say Will's name?"

"HOTHEAD!!! MELT SPEED NOW BEFORE YOU AND GIRL STRONGHOLD GET DETENTION!!!"

"Don't you dare, Warren, don't you bloody dare."

"DO YOU WANT DETENTION?!!!"

"Be a nice break, first detention of the year, got to start somewhere."

"DETENTION GIRL STRONGHOLD!!"

"Boomer, we talked about this."

"AMAYA NO!!" Layla screamed as I shot an ice ball at Boomer.

I sighed and melted the ice ball just before it hit Boomer, "you're no fun," I mumbled, looking moodily at the ground, "not even a little frostbite?"

"I'll tell your Aunt and you'll be grounded for more than two days," Layla reasoned.

"Traitor," I muttered, shooting a fireball at Speed, making sure to burn him slightly as he melted.

"Speed, Penny, hit the showers, Gir-" Boomer stopped at my warning glare, "Amaya, um, uh, Side-"

"Turner," I corrected slowly.

"Amaya, Turner, pick your next vic-opponents," Boomer finished, I must be scary today if Boomer followed my orders.

"Will and……Gracie baby," I grinned, Grace laughed sat the nickname I'd given her since she was the youngest of all my friends.

Will and Grace made their way to the arena after putting on their protective clothing and I sent them both a smile, Will nodded and smiled back while Grace grinned and shot me a quick wink.

"You're going down," she laughed, poking her tongue out at me.

"Yeah right, Gracie," I giggled, covering my hands in fire.

"Hero or Villain, Amaya, Turner?" Boomer asked.

"Don't care," I shrugged, "um, uh, er, eh, Hero?"

"BATTLE!!!" Boomer cried and Will punched the ground, I grabbed Turner's arm and flew us into the air using wind so we wouldn't get hurt.

Grace started singing and I doused her in water, she glared as I landed on the floor with Turner again and shot her a grin, I was not going to be hypnotised again, the last time I had to hug some random guy in the street and Warren nearly killed said random guy.

"Amaya!" she wailed, "my hair's ruined!"

"Sorry," I laughed, shooting Will back with a lightning bolt as he went for Turner, no one hurts my Sidekick, he's really shy and timid, not quite used to us yet I guessed.

Will was suddenly flying at me from behind and I was flung into the wall, I distinctly heard Warren say:

"Stronghold is so dead."

I giggled and covered Will in flames, then stamped on Grace's foot as she attempted to hypnotise Turner, no hypnotising my innocent little Sidekick!

"AMAYA!!!" she yelped, glaring at me again and I simply used the wind to bring the Citizen to me.

"All part of the game love," I smiled, hugging her then quickly pulling back, "dude, you're soaking wet!"

"YOU DRENCHED ME WITH WATER, REMEMBER!!!" she screeched, tugging at her damp blonde locks empathetically, then wincing and stopping, "owie."

* * *

"No, we have to sort this out while Warren is at work, now, it's his birthday next week and we're planning a surprise party, remember that little piece of information," I said slowly to my friends and brother, they nodded and I smiled, "good, Layla, you said you had the decorations sorted, right?"

"Yep, they're all at mine," Layla grinned excitedly.

"Are you sure Warren won't kill us?" Will asked hesitantly and Turner, Frankie and Gina nodded in agreement with his question, we were getting to know each other better so I invited them to help plan Warren's party, the more the merrier.

"Yes, he won't lay a finger on you," I sighed, "Zach, Magenta, you're in charge of getting the cake on Friday, it's being specially made at the bakers down the road, under the order of Stronghold, you got that?"

"Yep!" Zach nodded happily with a grin.

"Good, Will, where have you stashed the presents?" I asked, jotting all the information onto a piece of paper.

"In mom and dad's closet," Will answered, "except Lisa's and Pietro's, they haven't given theirs to me yet."

"Oh, we've got it here," Lisa smiled, handing Will a box.

"Great, I'll put it with the others," Will said, taking the box and putting it in his lap.

"Next, the food and drink, Pietro, could you do that, pretty please with cherries on top?" I smiled sweetly at my big brother, he was a great cook surprisingly enough.

"Fine," he groaned, "what kind of stuff do you want?"

"I'll give you a list later, Ethan, I need you to sort the time and help me get Warren out the house so you guys can decorate," I continued, Ethan simply nodded.

"What am I going to do?" Lash whined.

"Lash, honey pie, this is a very important job," I smiled sweetly, placing my hands on his shoulders, "I need you to listen very carefully, okay?"

"Did you just call me honey pie?" he frowned.

"Focus!" I snapped, then put my smile back on, "okay, I need you……to not…….breathe a word of this…….to anyone, okay, Lashy baby?"

"Uh, yeah, okay," he replied, processing the information.

"Good bo-" I stopped as the front door opened, "shit, is that Warren?" I whispered.

"Yes, Rain, it is," Warren's voice said, directly behind me.

"You guys could've said something!" I growled at the others who were laughing, I turned and smiled at my early boyfriend, "you're early, how come?"

"Mama Wu let me off early," Warren replied slowly, running his suspicious eyes over everyone in the room before they rested on me again, "what are you planning Rain?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"You're lying," Warren stated.

Damn.

"We're planning a movie night for uh, tonight!" I said brightly, "right guys?"

"Yeah!" they all nodded, Layla clamping a hand over Lash's mouth as he went to protest and Magenta did the same to Zach.

"Liars," Warren scowled.

Only one thing to do.

"I love you, Warren," Grace pouted.

"Huh?" we all gaped.

"Distraction," she hissed to me and Will who were glaring at her.

"You cannot say you love my boyfriend!" I growled, clenching my fists, she looked kind of scared now, Warren suddenly picked me up and swung me over his shoulder, I squeaked in surprise as he carried me up the stairs, I punched him weakly on the shoulder, "Warren! Bad! Put me down!"

He didn't.

"Peace! Be gentle with my baby sister!" Pietro called up after us, "and use protection!!"

"We always do!" Warren answered with a smirk and sounds of disgust echoed up from the sitting room as we went into our room.

He dumped me on the bed and smirked down at me as I glared up at him.

"Tell me what you were really planning," he ordered, sitting on top of me, "now, Rain."

"I wasn't planning anything," I protested, pushing him, he stayed put, "get off me Warren."

"Not until you tell me," he frowned, "what are you hiding from me?"

"It's a surprise," I sighed.

"You're planning a party for my birthday, aren't you?" he groaned, flopping onto the bed beside me as I looked shocked.

"What made you think that?" I laughed uneasily.

"So, it's not?" he asked, turning his head to me and raising an eyebrow.

"I love you," I smiled, pressing my lips to his, he dropped it, perfect, distraction Amaya style works every time!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review!**

**Thanks!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long update wait!!**

**As usual I don't own anything you recognise from the movie**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

As we set up decorations for Warren's surprise party, my new favourite song blared from the radio, I sang along with it happily as did Magenta and Grace since we all liked the same type of music, well, I enjoyed a variety, anyway, Lash was glaring at us and demanding we shut up, we ignored him and sung louder:

"_He's a stranger to some  
And a vision to none  
He can never get enough,  
Get enough of the world _

For a fortune he'd quit  
But it's hard to admit  
How it ends and begins  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here

On a mountain he sits, not of gold but of shit  
through the blood he can learn, see the lives that it took  
From council of one  
He'll decide when he's done with the innocent

On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)  
On his face is a map of the world  
(A map of the world)

From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here

On his face is a map of the world

From yesterday, it's coming!  
From yesterday, the fear!  
From yesterday, it calls him  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday, the fear  
From yesterday,  
From yesterday  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here  
But he doesn't want to read the message here," we finished singing with a round of laughter, Lash on his knees screaming: 

"FINALLY!!!!"

So, Magenta whacked him over the back of the head, making us all laugh again, Warren was currently at work and Mama Wu would send him home at about five, would you look at that, it's five to five.

Wait, what?!

"Guys, hurry up! We only have five minutes!" I yelped, "Will, go get the presents, Pietro, go get the food, Lisa, help me put all this stuff away, Gracie baby, just distract Warren if he gets here ahead of schedule and Magenta, you help, Lash, help Will the presents!"

They just looked at me, then at the clock, then at me, then started running around like headless chickens, Pietro putting the cake on the table as well as all the other food, Lash and Will bolting upstairs to get the presents, Magenta and Grace running to the front door while the rest of us shoved all the left over stuff in the hall closet just as the door opened and Warren walked in.

We all smiled innocently and he instantly sensed something was up.

"What's going on?" he asked slowly, shutting the door behind, one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, why would you think something's going on, you're just paranoid, why are you home early?" I fired off rapidly, everyone looking at me like I was crazy, oh yeah, we could tell him now, "um, surprise?" I laughed weakly.

"Amaya, sometimes I worry about you," Grace said with a giggle, "but we love you anyway!"

"Happy birthday Warren!" we all chimed in unison and he just looked at me, I was getting nervous now, why was he just looking at me? Everyone glanced at me, oh, so this was my fault now? It is not my fault he's not reacting!

"And this is the part where you say, 'oh, you did this all for me?'" I said slowly.

Still looking at me.

"Warren! Do something!" I whined as everyone backed away hastily, he walked toward me, taking his good sweet time about it by the way, I gulped slightly, "don't you like it?" I asked weakly.

"You said you weren't planning anything," Warren said quietly, stopping in front of me, "you lied to me, Rain."

"If I told you then it wouldn't have been a surprise," I reasoned, hands on hips, "and we did this because we care Warren Peace, so you're going to shut up and enjoy it, do I make my-" I stopped as Steve suddenly hurtled into the room, looking worried and frantic, something bad was happening, "Uncle Steve, what's wrong?" I questioned, frowning slightly as everyone stared at him, Josie appearing beside him, both dressed in their Hero costumes, both looking scared and worried.

"Barron Battle, he's escaped," Josie said shakily, everyone's eyes flicking to a very shocked and angry Warren who's arms were alight.

He headed for the door, I grabbed his hand and he stopped, flames still licking at his arms, he didn't turn back to look at me, just stood there, stock still, anger radiating from him.

"You can't do anything," I whispered, "you can't go, Warren."

He wrenched his hand free and left the house, slamming the door after him, we all just stared at the door, as if he would simply walk back in like nothing had happened.

He didn't.

I don't know how long we stood there, but Pietro began collecting all the food and taking it into the kitchen, the others helping while Steve and Josie had to go and find Barron Battle.

Me, I simply stood there, still staring at the door, he would come back, he wouldn't just leave me without saying goodbye, all I have to do is wait.

Sometime later, I took a seat on the sitting room window sill looking over the front lawn so I'd see if he walked up the street, I sat there for hours, watching the sky go from blue to gold and pink to black as night fell, my gaze never wavered and I could feel my friends and family's stares on the back of my head.

"Amaya," Layla said eventually, her voice soft, "you can't sit there forever, you need sleep and food and not to mention the fact that it's just not healthy."

"I'm waiting," I replied simply before lapsing back into silence, no one spoke and those who didn't live in the Stronghold household gradually left, Pietro and Lisa last of all, Pietro giving me a quick hug that I didn't return.

"Amaya, you don't know that he's coming back," Will said gently when we were the only ones left.

"He will," I snapped, forcing myself to believe this, Warren hated his father, he never really talked about him but, he'd told me that he never wanted to see his father, Battle didn't even know that Warren's mother was dead, Warren never told him because he never wanted to se him or talk to him, he just wanted to pretend Battle didn't exist and now, he couldn't, he's going to want revenge for tearing apart his and his mom's lives and he won't stop until he gets it, I know he won't.

* * *

Morning rolled in as did my Aunt and Uncle.

No Warren though.

"That's it," I growled, standing up from my seat on the window sill, startling my family, "I am tired of sitting around and waiting for his fat ass to come home, I'm going to have a shower and then I'm going to find him, any objections?"

"Go get 'um," Steve grinned, then sighed, "we've got to go too, Will, go with your cousin, never go anywhere alone you two, am I understood?"

"Yes," Will and I nodded, then I went upstairs and got in the shower, a steely determination sweeping over me, I was going to find Warren and beat some sense into his thick head.

As I stepped out of the bathroom about half an hour later, fully dressed and ready to go and find my idiotic pyro, Will came hurtling up the stairs, oh great, what was happening now, had the Royal Pain in the Ass escaped her mental asylum and wanted revenge on him and was currently in the house?!

"Amaya, something you have to see on the T.V!" Will said hastily, grabbing my wrist and yanking me down the stairs.

"_An unknown Hero is currently fighting the recently escaped Barron Battle in downtown Maxville, they're fighting fire with fire and it doesn't look good, let's go live to the action,"_ a news reporter was saying as we entered the sitting room, the image of a cackling Battle and a livid looking Warren appeared on the screen, flames flickering around them threateningly.

"I need to get to downtown, now," I gasped, turning and bolting out the room but, a hand cured round my wrist and I stopped, I turned my head and saw Steve looking back at me sternly, "Uncle Steve, I need to go, water and ice would stop them in a jiffy and I can kick the shit out of Warren for scaring me," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You are staying here, Amaya, as your guardians, we are in charge of your safety, you can beat some sense into Warren when we drag him back here by his hair," Steve retorted, "you are not to leave this house, you either Will, you are both going to stay here, no arguments."

"You can't tell me what to do," I snapped coldly, pulling free.

"I'm your Uncle-"

"You're not my father," I growled, slamming out the house, an icy guilt flooding through me as I ran for downtown, he was the closest thing to a father I had left and it was wrong of me to say that, I'd apologise when I got back.

If I got back.

No, think positive Amaya, positive!

I came to a stop as I met crackling flames, guess I'd found them then, oh bugger, I have to disguise myself, I searched my pockets and found a thick, black hair band that I never used in my hoody pocket, I quickly burnt two eyeholes into it and put it on as a makeshift mask, then pulled my dark brown hair into a high ponytail before making an un-melting ice mirror, didn't look too bad and disguised my true identity, perfect, now to find Warren and Barron Battle.

Getting rid of the ice mirror, I slipped stealthily through the flames unharmed, then coming to a halt as I came to a pile of rubble, my patience was currently non-existent and I used the wind to blast it out of my way, then extinguished the flames using water, my blue eyes flashing dangerously as I spotted two figures staring at me.

"You two, are so dead," I hissed, lightning and fire covering my hands, the earth shaking slightly, "so, I'd start running."

Battle laughed.

I shot lightning at him and he flew back, I smirked as he stood and glared at me, Warren still staring at me in disbelief, well, it's his own fault for being an asshole really, isn't it? Leaving me worrying about him-oh my god, I sound like a middle aged woman! Warren, you are so dead for making me sound like a middle aged woman!

"Rain, what the hell are you doing here?!" Warren demanded, now glaring at me, can you feel love here people?

"You see, I got bored because there was nothing on T.V except your little fight so, I decided to come and join in the fun," I replied in a fake bright voice.

"Go home," Warren ordered.

"I'm tired of people telling me what to do!" I shouted, shooting more lightning at Battle as he sent a fireball at me, "and that doesn't hurt me, I'm an Elemental."

"I thought they were extinct," he gaped, flames licking at his arms, he looked remarkably a lot like Warren, except Warren was better looking, younger and had no wrinkles or gray hair.

"Except a few," I replied dismissively.

"Go home!" Warren yelled at me.

"I thought we had this conversation, I am tired of people telling me what to do, I can take care of myself," I shot back angrily.

"Lovers spat?" Battle frowned.

"SHUT UP!!!" Warren and I roared at him.

"That's a yes," Battle sighed.

"You mean like the time you got kidnapped?!" Warren retorted.

"That was the Ruby Triangle! And I escaped, with some help, but that's not the point! The point is, is that I can take care of myself and I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do!" I shot back furiously.

We were so busy arguing we didn't notice the Commander and Jetstream appear and look round furiously, Warren and I were yelling too loudly to hear them talking and we were glaring at each other lividly, practically nose to nose, he's so sexy angry-no! Amaya focus! You are mad at him, do not take note of how sexy he happens to be angry!

"YOU TWO BE QUIET RIGHT NOW!!!" the Commander shouted over the angry bickering, Warren and I looked at him, me with a small frown on my face.

"When did you two get here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Which way did Battle go?" the Commander demanded through gritted teeth.

"He escaped?" I gulped, oh shit, this was so my fault.

"Yes."

"Thanks a lot, Rain," Warren spat.

"Sorry for trying to make sure you didn't get yourself killed!" I growled, my fists clenched, "and you've destroyed downtown, including the mall, _the mall!!"_

"So, we have no idea where Barron Battle has gone?" Jetstream asked weakly, then her expression grew stern, "you two, get home now, you are both in big trouble."

Warren and I glared at each other once more before stomping in the direction of home, yanking off our makeshift masks once we were clear of the photographers.

"I'm sorry," I whispered suddenly as we were halfway home, "I really am."

Silence met my apology, great, I was getting the silent treatment.

"I just didn't want to loose you."

Silence except for the thud of our footsteps.

"Fine, don't talk to me, act like an immature brat while I've apologised and tried to be the bigger person."

"Why did you get involved?" Warren groaned, stepping in front of me and facing me, forcing me to stop walking, "he'll try and use you to get to me, Rain, he hates me as much as I hate him, you're going to get hurt."

"I was scared for you," I said quietly, looking at the ground, "I didn't want to loose anyone else and I know you're going to try and stop him and part of me wants you to because I know it's what you want but the other part wants you stay with me so I know you're safe and I'm really confused, it's just-I love you, Warren and I need to know that I'll always have you by my side, as selfish as that sounds."

His strong arms wound round me and pulled me into a hug, "I'm going after him, Rain, but I'll come back, I promise," Warren murmured softly into my ear.

"You can't make that promise," I choked out, tears starting to escape my eyes, "you can't promise you'll come back, because you don't know that you will."

"I will," he assured, releasing me and wiping away my tears, "and don't cry, we should get home, Mrs Stronghold is probably waiting to yell at us."

I nodded and we carried on walking home, one of his warm arms round my waist as we walked, making me feel safe.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review, and thanks for all reviews on the last chapter!!**

**;p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I haven't updated in ages, I'm putting up two chapters in one day!!**

**I don't anything you recognise from the movie!**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**(Warren POV)  
**

A soft knock on the door woke me up and Amaya groaned as she buried her head further into her pillow a.k.a, me, the door opened and Josie Stronghold's head appeared around the door.

"Steve's just getting ready to go, Warren, if you want to go with him you'd best get up," she said quietly, "he'll be leaving in about an hour."

I nodded, not wanting to wake Amaya up and Josie left, I carefully disentangled myself from Amaya and pulled on a pair of boxers before heading for the bathroom across the hall.

Maybe going after my father and leaving Amaya wasn't such a good idea, what am I thinking? I love Amaya, yes but, I want to protect her and as long as my father's free fro prison she won't be safe and I have to put him back behind bars, she understands that, she said so herself, she supports me.

Life is so confusing and I'm beginning to sound like Amaya, I went back into my room and saw her curled up in a ball as she slept peacefully, her dark hair splayed across the pillow, I sighed as I got dressed quickly and silently so I didn't wake her up, if she started talking I probably wouldn't want to go, I have to though, even though I want to stay here with her.

"Warren?" Amaya's groggy voice mumbled, I swung round and saw her looking at me tiredly, a small frown marring her features, "what time is it?"

"About half five, just go back to sleep," I replied, pulling on my leather jacket, she was most likely to follow orders when she'd just woken up since her brain hadn't really caught up with her yet, she nodded with a yawn and closed her eyes, falling back into a deep sleep, once I was ready I stood next to the bed and looked down at her, I brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, "I love you, Rain, and I'll be back soon, I promise," I whispered before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

Steve, Josie and Pietro Stronghold were al waiting in the kitchen, why was Pietro there? Oh, probably to take care of Amaya while I was gone, they bickered and argued daily but they loved each other and god, I'm sounding like softie, I'd best just go and kick some ass before I start singing and dancing in flower fields.

"Ready to go, Peace?" Pietro asked, standing up from his place at the table, his face set in a stony determination, his resemblance to Amaya suddenly shining through, she often had that expression on when she was trying to force me into something I didn't want to do.

"Yeah," I nodded, glancing back at the stairs.

"We'd best get going then," Steve said, also standing and kissing Josie, "take care of yourself and everyone, okay?" he said softly, she was staying behind, a mutual decision between the two of them since Will and Amaya would need a responsible adult around to make sure they went to school, according to Mr and Mrs Stronghold.

"You three be careful," Josie smiled tearfully, "come home safely, am I understood?" she sniffed, hugging Pietro, guess he was coming with us, then she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me too, that was unexpected.

"Bye, Aunt Josie," Pietro grinned, "make sure my baby sister behaves herself."

"Bye, Mrs Stronghold," I mumbled, "and thanks for everything you've done for me," it might be the last chance I have to say this, Amaya would kill me if she heard me thinking like that, she'd say you have to think positive, okay, let's give it a go, think positive Warren, think positive, it actually works, kind of.

"See you soon," Josie said as we all left the house, she waved after us and I quickly gave her a note before I left.

"Could you give it to Amaya for me?" I said quietly, Josie nodded and I smiled slightly, "thanks."

With that, Steve, Pietro and I left to go and find my father, what fun this was going to be.

* * *

**(Amaya POV)**

Damn sunlight of hell, how dare it wake me up while I was sleeping, sleep is a very important role in my life, it is of most impor-where's Warren? I sat up quickly as I noticed the lack of warmth at my side, he left without saying goodbye! I hurriedly yanked on some clothes before bolting downstairs in a hope that he hadn't left yet and I could yell at him for attempting to leave without saying goodbye.

No such luck.

"Amaya, fancy some breakfast?" Josie said from behind me, I turned and a watery smile graced my lips as tears filled my eyes.

"I need a shower first, can I have some when I come back down?" I replied, forcing myself not to cry, "is Pietro coming round today?"

"Pietro's gone with them, with Steve and Warren," Josie answered sadly.

My heart shattered, not only had my boyfriend, the guy I loved more than anything had gone but, so had my big brother who I'd only found a few months back, this wasn't fair, Pietro didn't even tell me he was going, why would he want to go anyway? He had no connections with Barron Battle!

"They'll be back before you know it," Josie said, forcing brightness into her voice, "I'm letting you and Will have the day off school today but, tomorrow you'll be going, understand? Now, do you want pancakes?"

"Yes please," I nodded, heading for the stairs, "what time is it?"

"About eight, so you've missed the bus anyway," Josie answered, "could you wake up, Will please, he can clean his room if he's staying here today?"

"No problem," I smiled, going up the stairs, I knocked on Will's door before walking in, "Will, your mom says get up, we can stay home today but, she wants you up, now," I sighed, grimacing at the smell of dirty clothes and general disgustingness in the room.

"Okay," he mumbled, rolling over and falling out the bed, "oh, so that's where I put that pudding, funny, it was strawberry when I lost it," he grumbled, holding up a pot that had some mouldy brown pudding in it, I recoiled and ran into the bathroom, my cousin was so gross!

About an hour later we were both eating pancakes, Will wolfing them down greedily while I ate them slowly in tiny bites, not really very hungry, I wanted to mope, I didn't mope, I brought people out of moping, I'm going to call Layla and ask, oh, she's probably at school.

"Aunt Josie, I'm going to school," I announced, "I can't sit around here doing nothing all day, thanks for the pancakes, I'll see you later!"

With this, I ran upstairs, brushed my teeth and hair, pulled on my shoes, grabbed my bag and bolted out the house, waving goodbye to my Aunt and cousin, deciding to use my powers to get me to school.

When I came to the bridge the bus took off from, I made the wind swirl round me and lift me up, don't look down Amaya, don't look down, I closed my eyes and concentrated and getting myself high enough to spot Sky High, my eyes opened slowly and I looked round, there it was, I landed lightly and headed into the school, about half an hour late and I had Medulla first, he'd murder me, oh well.

"Miss Stronghold, why are you wandering the corridors during lesson time?" Powers' voice snapped from behind me as I was about to knock on the Mad Science Lab door.

"I've only just arrived, Principle Powers," I sighed, turning to face her, "I woke up late and missed the bus, my Aunt insisted I had breakfast before I left so, I apologise for being late."

"Very well, into your lesson then Miss Stronghold," Powers ordered, then her expression softened slightly, "and I'm sure everything will be fine, I know Mr Peace has gone but, he'll be back before you know it."

"Yes, Principle Powers," I whispered, gulping down tears at the mention of Warren before going into the classroom, "sorry I'm late, Mr Medulla, I missed the bus."

"Hurry up and take your seat," Medulla growled, nodding to the empty desk, "I don't suppose you know where Miss Freeze is do you, she's also not here?"

"Pietro, my brother, her boyfriend, has just gone after Barron Battle as well as my Uncle and Warren, I gather she's staying at home today," I answered, sitting in my seat behind Lash who sent me a small smile which I returned, most of the class whispering about, I guessed, Barron Battle's escape.

"Right, like I was saying before Miss Stronghold interrupted……." and Medulla went back to his lecture while I stared miserably into space, the information he was spouting on us going in one ear and out the other, my mind focussed on Warren.

"Amaya, bell," Lash grinned, snapping me out of my thoughts, I nodded and followed him through the corridors, only just noticing something.

"Where's Penny and Speed?" I frowned, "they're usually making my life hell around about now."

"You haven't heard?" Lash growled, his fists clenching, I shook my head and his dark eyes hardened, "they've joined Barron Battle, they're fighting with him against the Heros and there's rumours going round that they're planning on attacking Sky High."

"Holy shit," I gasped, "still, we can take care of them twats and where's Turner, Frankie and Gina, I haven't seen them either?"

"They don't have Mad Science with us, remember? We'll see them in Hero 101 which is now, probably," Lash replied as we entered the Hero 101 classroom, Turner spotted us first and waved us over, we sat in our usual seats, the seat next to me empty and I realised that I'd be alone in all my lessons since I always sat next to Warren considering I was the only one he didn't fry in our class.

"Hey, Amaya, you okay?" Turner asked as I just stared at the seat next to me sadly, he gulped slightly, "you're crying."

My eyes widened in shock as Lash wrapped his arms round me, I wiped away my tears and wriggled out of the embrace before bolting out the room, pushing roughly past Mrs Hill who demanded I get back into her classroom immediately, I ignored her and carried on running, who would've thought it would be so hard with Warren constantly by my side, always offering his silent support, the jealous glares from the Barbies making me laugh, had I really become so dependent on him?

Yes, I needed him, not to make my decisions or anything like that, I just need to know he's going to be there when I need someone to talk to or whatever, I heard Lash shouting my name after me, I stopped and turned, he caught up with me and looked at me sympathetically.

"Don't even think of going soft on me, Lash Dawson," I sniffed tearfully, wiping away my fresh tears, "I just, I'm nothing without Warren, Lash, he's always there for me and now he's gone and I don't know if he's ever coming back and I'm scared, Lash, I'm really really scared."

"This is exactly how Peace was when you were kidnapped," Lash smiled as we sat on the floor against his locker, "he didn't show or say anything of course, but everyone knew, you two, jesus, you're perfect for each other, before I was with Layla I was so jealous about what you two had and you guys couldn't even see you were meant to be together, then anyway, you're so alike yet so different, you fight a lot, you tell him he's an idiot daily and usually hit him at least once a day, yet, everyone in this school sees the love you two have for each other, even the Barbies who glare so insistently."

"When did you become deep?" I joked weakly, resting my head on his shoulder, "this is the reason I keep you around, Puppy, beneath the stupid exterior, you're a deep, intellectual guy who simply hides it from everyone except Layla."

"What do you mean 'except Layla'?" he asked slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"She told me about your one month anniversary, picnic on the beach, that's so sweet Lash," I smiled as blush flooded his cheeks, "don't worry, I didn't tell anyone else and Layla only told us girls, promise."

The rest of the day was slow and boring, until lunch that is, then things got very interesting indeed, well, my friends and I were sitting at our usual table, minding our own business when this guy, who I think is called Josh, arrived at our table and gave us all a scathing look.

"Can we help you?" Magenta inquired in a bored tone, rolling her eyes as he just stood there, "have you lost your way and need directions or do you just want to stand there and stare at us all day?" Magenta continued with a slight smirk.

"Girl Stronghold," the guy who I think is called Josh snapped.

"The name's Amaya," I spat coldly, "now that we've cleared that up, fuck off before I loose my temper because I am not in a good mood today little boy."

"I came over here to tell you that we think your precious boyfriend's a piece of scum," the guy who I think is called Josh hissed, "joining his father-"

"He hasn't joined his father, he's gone to stop him," I growled darkly, standing with lightning covering my clenched fists, everyone else at the table also glaring hatefully at the guy, "and Warren's worth ten of you now, you've pissed me off and I really am going to have to hurt you," I said in a fake caring voice before slamming him into the wall with a fireball, "a tribute to Warren, take that down, Grace, there's a good girl."

Grace nodded and started writing on a piece of paper as the guy stood, you know what, his name is now Josh weather he's really called that or not, we glared hatefully at each other as the tables around us raised, guess he was telekinetic, I shot them all down with some lightning bolts as knives and forks also raised into the air, what, he was going to fork me to death? Oh, gross, that sounded wrong!

"Amaya, time to say goodbye, I'll make sure to tell your boyfriend you went down fighting," Josh smirked and the cutlery shot at me, I hastily created an ice wall and stopped them, holy shit, he's trying to kill me, my friends seemed to gather this and stood beside me protectively.

"Ethan, get Powers," I whispered, "just melt and get Powers, this guy has issues, seriously, he tried to kill me."

Ethan nodded and melted, he slid his way out of the cafeteria as people around us began chanting, 'FIGHT! FIGHT!', pathetic.

"Magenta, bite his ankle, Grace, hypnotise him, Layla, tie him down, Gina, give him a really embarrassing hairstyle, Zach, distract him, Frankie, shut him up, please, Lash, help Layla tie him down, me, I'm going to kick his ass for bad mouthing Warren, that privilege belongs to me and only me, as well as a lot more that I shall not mention," I ordered, everyone nodded, grimacing at the implications of what I said last and Zach began dancing in front of Josh as Grace began singing, Layla called upon trees and vines to tie him down as Lash stretched around him, Magenta transformed and ran toward him and Gina turned his hair pink and spiky.

Lightning flashed dangerously around me and people began running as the wind swirled, tipping over tables and smashing windows, fire and water crackled round my body threateningly and ice circled my hands, ready for use.

All the elements shot toward Josh and Lash leapt out of the way, they hit the telekinetic all at once and sent him flying back, he crashed through the wall and I slowly advanced on him, power rushing through my veins as I used the wind to lift him and hold him in the air, a sadistic smirk made its way onto my lips and I covered him in fire, his screams of pain echoing round me, my friends gaping at me.

The Bitch was back, no more nice Amaya, and I don't need anyone, not even Warren Peace.

* * *

**She's taking the news so well, isn't she?**

**Anyway, thanks for all reviews so far and please review this chapter, thank you!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you liked the last chapter!!**

**As usual I don't own anything from the movie**

**Please, enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

Cold laughter rang round the cafeteria along with pain filled screams, the laughter escaping my lips, the screams from Josh, no one tries to hurt me, they're the ones who get hurt, badly.

"Amaya, stop," Layla whispered, "just stop."

"No," I grinned, shooting lightning into Josh's body and his screams increased, more laughter escaped my throat and I could feel my friends' fear hanging around me, they should be scared because I was alone again, and I didn't like being alone.

"We need Peace," I heard Lash say quietly, sadness filling his voice, my heart tugged slightly but I ignored it and used the wind to throw Josh across the cafeteria, he crashed into the wall with a sickening crunch and I smirked, "aw, did the little boy hurt himself?" I cooed as he sobbed weakly, "well, now you know how I feel."

"Mai, Peace is coming back, he's not dead, Pietro's going to come back too, so is your Uncle, you just have to wait and you have all of us supporting you, okay?" Lash said desperately, I turned and smiled at him, he seemed to relax but then tensed as I slowly walked up to him.

"I don't need anyone," I whispered in his ear, shooting him back with a stream of water, my mind screaming at me to stop but, my anger was controlling me, hatred at Barron Battle was blinding me, hatred at Warren for leaving me was the thing that cut the deepest of all.

I took in deep shuddering breaths as my friends stared at me fearfully, Lash standing with the help of Layla and Zach, I squeezed my eyes shut and blocked them out, my fists clenching, I didn't need anyone, I didn't need anyone, no one really cared because if they did they wouldn't keep on leaving me, every time I began loving again I got hurt and I wasn't going to get hurt anymore, I was going to be the one inflicting the pain.

"Amaya, Warren left because he wanted to protect you," Layla said softly, "he didn't want you getting caught in the battle between him and his father, I know you're scared he won't come back, we all are but, you have to have hope, you said that once, remember?"

"If he cares so much, then why did he leave without even saying goodbye?" I spat venomously, tears building up behind my eyelids, don't let them fall, don't let anyone see your weakness, my eyes snapped open and I glared tearfully at everyone, "why didn't he say goodbye?" I choked, my shaking knees no longer able to support my body and I fell to the floor, a single tear falling onto my cheek.

"Maybe he was scared he wouldn't be able to leave," Layla replied gently, walking over to me and kneeling beside me, on hand resting on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around myself, Layla had her own tears shining in her eyes, "he's doing this for you, Amaya, he loves you, I know he does."

"Miss Stronghold, get to detention now!" Powers snapped, spearing in the cafeteria with Ethan who was looking around with horrified eyes.

"Fuck you," I hissed, standing and marching out the cafeteria, "I have somewhere to be, and plus, I just can't be bothered, so see ya, bitch."

Anger was still kind of ruling me right now, I headed out of the school and jumped off the edge, using the wind to circle me and take me carefully to ground, I looked up at the blue sky as I landed on the bridge before heading into town, just needing to walk and clear my head, I'd call my friends and apologise later, I just needed time on my own right now.

I cannot believe I just lost control like that, it was just like when my parents had died, I wanted to pass the pain on, make everyone feel what I felt, I'd even hurt Lash, my friends, they probably hated me and wanted nothing to do with me, I am such an idiot.

A sigh escaped my lips as I carried on toward the busy district of Maxville, my eyes fixed on the ground as I walked, my hands dug deep into my hoody pocket, my hand touched a piece of soft material and I realised this was the hoody I wore when I went after Warren when he went after Barron Battle and yes, I had washed it before you think I'm turning into my gross cousin, the piece of cloth must be my makeshift mask, must've left it in my pocket, oh well.

"I hate life," I growled, kicking a stone and it skidded across the sidewalk, I glared after it but, a voice made me freeze.

"Don't we all, darling, don't we all," the voice sighed sadly fro behind me, I swung round and saw a tall guy with shaggy gray hair and aged brown eyes, kind of depressed looking for lack of better word, "so, what's up with you, break up with your boyfriend and think the world's over?" he mocked.

"Actually, no, and what's wrong with me is none of your business so fuck off and let me sulk, 'cause right now, I feel alone and angry and bitter and I don't have anyone because whenever I let them in, they just disappear and I don't need shit from some guy who thinks he knows everything," I spat, glaring at him, he just smiled sadly.

"You feel alone now, darling-"

"Don't call me darling, the name's Amaya, blondie," I cut in.

"I like you kid, you got spirit," he chuckled with a slight smirk, "I'm Ken, like I was saying, you feel alone now but, the people who've left you, you'll see them again eventually, just gotta have hope."

"I so fucking sick of that line," I hissed, "and I won't see my parents again 'cause they're dead, my boyfriend's gone after this psychopath with my uncle and bog brother and I always say I can take care of myself whenever they try and protect me, but I can't and I need them, and I'm scared and I just want them back to make everything better because I'm nothing without them, nothing."

"That's quite a predicament," Ken smiled, lighting up a cigarette, "but, I'm sure a girl like you with all that spirit and character, you'll be okay until they get back, I was the same after my wife died, thought I was nothing without her, and wouldn't you know it, I was wrong, it took a while but, I'm finally back on my own two feet and I'm getting through everyday, I think about her everyday and I still miss her but, that doesn't mean you can't get on with life, you show them boys you can take care of yourself, you just need them there to help out a bit," Ken winked, "believe in yourself and you'll be okay."

"Thank you," I smiled, "and I'm sorry about being a complete bitch to you and about your wife, I don't think before I open my mouth and all the wrong things blurt out, so I apologise and it was nice meeting you, Ken."

"You too, Amaya," he nodded with a chuckle, "I'm sure we'll meet again someday, this old man's got a feeling our paths will cross again."

"I'm sure," I grinned, turning and walking away, then turning back round and walking backwards, "if we'll see each other again then there's no need to say bye, right?!"

"Exactly," he laughed, "you're going to see someone again, then there's no need to say goodbye!"

"Thank you!" I called, before swinging round and walking normally, a small smile gracing my lips as I walked, the breeze picking up and playing with my dark brown hair, I was going to see Warren again so there was no need to say goodbye, I was going to see him again and Pietro and Uncle Steve.

I walked for hours, just walked around town not in any particular direction and thought about everything, I was going to be able to hang on until they got back, I just had to believe in myself like Ken said, that old dude is awesome, he's my new best friend if my friends hated me, which I hoped they didn't.

My thoughts came to a halt as a loud bang rang through the air from the bank, my fingers absent pulled my makeshift mask from my pocket as I ran toward the bank and pulled on the mask, then tied my hair into a high ponytail, I stopped outside Maxville Bank and saw a group of robbers inside with guns, I had to be careful, they could hurt an innocent if I wasn't.

Lightning crackled at my fingertips, waiting my command and I silently slipped through the doors, small fireballs formed on my fingers and I sent them at the guns, my blood ran cold as I saw Jimmy, the child who helped me get home after I was kidnapped, and his mother, the fireballs hit the guns and warmed them up, the robbers dropped them with a yelp and I used the wind to lift the guns in the air and bring them to me.

"Touch one of those people, I'll char grill you, do I make myself clear?" I snapped coldly as the robbers turned to face me, they smirked.

"You're just a little girl who's playing Hero," one taunted, reaching forward toward Jimmy, don't think so.

I froze the robber and turned to the others, "who's next?" I asked innocently, they bolted for the door but, I created a line of fire so they couldn't escape, "no, you're not leaving, you're going to pay for trying to hurt innocent people," I scolded, "the police should be here soon, shouldn't they?"

"Yes, ma'am, I hit the alarm," the bank clerk nodded, "if you don't mind me asking, who are you exactly, you look rather young to be a Hero?"

"I'm," I paused as I thought of a name, "I'm Spirit," I answered, I was using the name of my dead dog, classy Amaya, real classy, "and I'm a new Hero."

"What the-?!" someone yelped as they met my fire, I spun round and saw the police.

"Sorry, making sure they didn't escape," I apologised, nodding to the robbers and extinguishing the fire using water, "do you want me to melt the other one?"

"That'd be helpful, ma'am," the policeman smiled as he and some other cops handcuffed the unfrozen robbers, I walked up to the frozen one and placed a fingertip on the ice, shooting a stream of fire out of it, the ice quickly melted and the robber was arrested.

"Thank you for your help," one of the cops said as the took the robbers to the police van outside, "innocent people could've been hurt if you hadn't stepped in."

"No problem," I replied quietly, leaving and was met with photographers and reporters, you have got to be kidding me, I am so not in the mood!

"Spirit! Were you the Hero who was at the fight with the unknown Hero and Barron Battle yesterday?!" one shouted out to me, the cameras clicking.

"If you were, who was the unknown Hero?!"

Ignoring the reporters, I ran down the street away from them and gradually lost them, Spirit was an awesome name though, totally didn't fit in with my power but, was an awesome name on the whole.

After about an hour I gathered it was safe to take off my mask and did so, stuffing it back into my pocket, feeling good about helping those people, who said I had t graduate Sky High to become a Hero? I just saved those people in the bank, I could be a Hero now, couldn't I? Yes, Warren and Pietro had gone off to play Hero and they hadn't graduated Sky High, so therefore I could be a Hero too!

* * *

Weeks past and I did do Hero work, simple stuff, like robberies and sometimes stopping giant robots that attacked the city, also, no word from Warren, Pietro or Steve, Josie said it was so their calls couldn't be traced and they were found by Battle, who I hated with a passion by the way.

Anyway, I left Sky High much to Josie's displeasure and my friends weren't exactly happy about it but, supported me, they'd forgiven me and said they'd understood, after a while, I totally deserved them ignoring for a week, I really did.

It still hurt waking up every morning and being alone but, I just went out and found stuff to do, I had a job in a tea shop like Iris ad Tia's place in Kingstown and enjoyed myself, though I hadn't been feeling too good lately, I put it down to stress and ignored it though Josie had dragged me to the doctors today since it was my day off.

"Aunt Josie, it's just stress, honestly, nothing to worry about," I sighed as we waited for my name to be called out.

"Lion Lady!" a child's voice called and Jimmy ran up to me as he left the doctors office, he grinned at me, "look, the doctor gave me a lollypop!"

"That was nice of him," I laughed, ruffling the child's hair affectionately, "why are you here, you're not ill are you?"

"No, mommy said I needed a shot or something and the doctor man poked with a sharp thing," he scowled, then looked worried, "you're not ill are you, Lion Lady?"

"Oh no, I'm fine," I smiled as Jimmy's mother came over.

"Sorry, when he has sugar he gets hyperactive," she sighed, smiling fondly at her child, "did you tell Amaya about you meeting the new Hero, Spirit?"

"Nope! But I did, these nasty men came into the back and had guns, Lion Lady, when Spirit just walks in and freezes one!" Jimmy exclaimed, "then she shot fire, it was so cool!"

"Amaya Stronghold," one of the nurses called.

"That's me, I'll see you around Jimmy, and um, uh," I struggled over Jimmy's mom's name.

"Sorry, I never introduced myself, I'm Kathy," she said with a smile, "anyway, we'd best go, nice seeing you again Amaya, come along, Jimmy, maybe we'll get some ice cream."

Jimmy nodded rapidly and ran after her, waving to me as Josie and I headed into the doctors office, we sat in two chairs opposite the doctor who gave me a reassuring smile.

"Miss Stronghold, what appears to be the problem with you?" he asked, looking at the sheets on the desk next to him.

"I've just been feeling a bit ill, been sick a few times, I'm worrying too much but, my aunt thought it best I came down here," I replied, "it's just a bug, it'll clear up in a few days I bet."

"When are you usually sick, Miss Stronghold?" the doctor questioned.

"Um, the mornings, why?" I frowned, was he hinting at what I thought he was hinting at?

"Are you in a sexual relationship with anyone, Miss Stronghold?" he continued.

He was hinting at what I thought he was hinting at!

"Well, yeah but, my boyfriend's away right now and I haven't in about a month and I can assure that I've been on the pill, so I am not what you're hinting at," I said sharply, going through it in my mind, yes, I was on the pill, did I miss a few? I can't remember, oh this great!

"One more question Miss Stronghold," the doctor continued as Josie's jaw dropped, if the situation wasn't so serious I would've found it rather comical, the doctor surveyed me over his glasses, "have you missed your menstrual cycle?"

"What's the date?" I growled.

"Twenty fifth of November," the doctor said, I reluctantly nodded and he smiled gently, "I think you're pregnant, Miss Stronghold, you can do a test here or one at home, whichever you prefer."

"I'll do one at home," I muttered, holy shit, this was not good, this was so not good.

"Very well, you can leave Miss Stronghold," he nodded.

Josie and I stood and left, me pale and worrying while Josie placed a reassuring hand on my arm as we left the doctors building.

"It'll be kay, Amaya, I'll take care of you," she said softly, "you go home, I'll get the test from the chemist for you."

"Thanks," I whispered, heading for home, shock pulsing through my veins.

* * *

**OMG!!! What's going to happen, will she be pregnant or will she have some strange illness that I haven't thought of yet?!**

**Thanks for all reviews and please review this chapter!! **


	7. Warren

**Thanks for all reviews and as usual I only own what you don't recognise**

**Thanks for all reviews and please review this chapter**

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**(Warren POV)**

We had been searching for my stupid, good for nothing, piece of shit of a father for six weeks, six fucking weeks and we've had about fifty fights with him, all of which he ran away at the end, making me extremely pissed off would be putting it lightly.

Funnily enough, I just wanted to go home, I couldn't be bothered with it right now and I just wanted to go back to Maxville and see Amaya again, dear god, I'm turning into a softie, I wasn't even allowed to call her for christ sake, in case my father traced the phone call, how shit is that?

My point exactly.

"Warren, we just got a call, they're at Sky High," Pietro said, worry etched in his eyes, "we need to go, now."

I was already running out the room, Amaya would be at Sky High, as would my friends but, they're not important right now, the thought of seeing them didn't help me get through each day, you know what, I'm just going to shut up before I become the biggest softie in the history of the world.

About an hour later, Steve, Pietro and I were slipping stealthily through the halls of Sky High toward the gym where my father, Speed and Penny were keeping all the students, this would be fun.

A scream echoed round us and my blood ran cold, oh fuck, this is bad.

"LISA!!!" Layla's voice cried.

"We have to go in," Pietro hissed to Steve who shook his head, Pietro and I shot him withering looks and he sighed.

"We have to wait until the right time," he whispered, grabbing the back of Pietro's shirt as he tried to run for the gym doors.

"When's the right time?" I growled, "when someone gets killed?"

"Tell me where Amaya Stronghold is!" my father demanded angrily and another scream pierced the air, my mouth went dry as I paled, what did my father want with Amaya? If he laid one finger on her, I'd rip his head off.

"No," a weak voice said defiantly, "I won't tell you where Maya is."

Why wasn't she here? At school?

"I know she's Spirit and want to bloody well kill her for stopping me robbing that bank!" Speed's voice snapped.

The three of us frowned, what the hell was going on? Who was Spirit? And when did Speed attempt to rob a bank?

"Where is she?!" my father roared.

"We're not telling you where Mai is," Lash cut in, "she's our best friend and plus, Peace and Pietro would probably murder us if anything happened to her."

"Who's Pietro?" a confused voice asked, no one knew who Pietro was and he scowled in annoyance.

"Amaya's brother," Will answered.

"There's another Stronghold?" Penny's voice groaned, "there's too many of you, let's just kill little Stronghold and be done with it Battle."

"No, I want Girl Stronghold," he said impatiently, "we've been through this, Girl Stronghold means more to my son and therefore we can hurt him more if we use her, got it?"

An angry growl tore from my throat and I slammed through the gym doors, ignoring Steve's protests, my father turned and grinned manically at me, his eyes glittering with malice and hate.

"Lay one finger on her," I snarled, flames licking at my arms, "I'll kill you, do I make myself very clear?"

Did I just sound exactly like Amaya? Because she says that to me a lot.

"Pyro, you were meant to wait," Steve sighed, walking into the gym with Pietro, "now we don't have the element of surprise."

"Fuck the element of surprise," Pietro spat, I guess he was mad too and I could see why, Lisa was laying at my father's feet, covered in burns and blood.

"Finally, we were getting bored," Penny smirked, kicking Lisa in the side just for good measure and Pietro froze her.

"Step away fro Lisa," he ordered in a dark tone of my father and Speed, "otherwise, you'll regret it so much more than threatening my little sister."

"So this is Pietro," Speed cried in realisation and we all rolled our eyes, what I didn't get is the fact that these people in this gym are supposed to save the world someday and they couldn't even group together to help a classmate, not even Will or anyone, and they normally would, so something was seriously wrong.

"They've set up a neutraliser!" Layla shouted down to us, if I didn't know any better I'd say she could read minds, "around the bleachers, we can't use our powers!"

"How did they make one of them?" Steve frowned, "that'd take a Technopath."

"Royal Pain made it and we stole it," Speed grinned triumphantly, obviously proud of this achievement, stupid bastard.

"Speed, shut up," my father snapped, glaring at him before fixing his glare on Steve who glared straight back along with everyone else in the room.

"Are you going to melt Penny?" Speed asked, frowning slightly.

"No point," Pietro smirked, "little invention of my sister's, non-melting ice, pretty cool huh?"

That was one of the lamest puns I've ever heard and he stole Amaya's invention that she apparently created for me last Christmas.

I was sounding like a spoilt brat who'd had their favourite toy stolen, I really needed some help of the psychological variety.

"That's not possible," my father growled, shooting a fireball at the ice, it stayed in tact, he shot a volley of them in quick succession, the ice never melted, Pietro and Amaya were the only ones who knew how to get rid of it, "MELT!!!!" father roared, obvious frustration and anger pulsing from him.

"Yeah, that doesn't work," Pietro laughed, openly mocking him, "only two people in the world know how to get rid of that ice, this one ain't talking and the other one just so happens to not be here, funny how life works, don't ya think?"

"Don't test him," Steve muttered to Pietro warningly, "don't anger him, we need to get the students out as fast as possible."

"How?" Pietro whispered.

"We need to get them out of the neutralised area, then they can use their powers to escape," I replied, "we just have to distract my father and Speed."

"How?" Pietro repeated.

"I got my father, you take Speed, just freeze the floor and he won't be able to run because he'll just slip and slide," I answered with a sigh, "Rain used it once," I clarified as Steve and Pietro looked at me questioningly as to why I knew this information.

"My little sister is genius, she truly is," Pietro grinned, "Uncle Steve, you get the kids out, take Lisa too and tell I love her, 'kay?"

Steve nodded, "once they're all out, I'll come back and help you guys out," he said, "be careful, now, get them."

Fireballs shot from my hands at my father and Pietro froze the floor with that non-melting ice stuff, Speed slid across the floor and landed face first in the ground, a crunch indicated he'd broken his nose on the hard ice, my father and I were rapidly firing at each other as I spotted Steve getting the students out over his shoulder, hurry up, he won't stay distracted for too long.

"Oh no you don't Commander!" father cackled and he sent a wave of fire at the students, holy shit, this is bad!

A sudden stream of water extinguished the flames and I turned to Pietro who was gaping at someone but, a grin soon formed on his face and the person smiled back, it was woman with blonde hair and had blue eyes like Amaya and Pietro.

"How you doing, Pietro?" she laughed, "and how's Amaya, hope she doesn't hate me too much for sending her to Maxville?"

"She's great, and no she doesn't hate you, she loves you for sending her here," Pietro grinned, running up to the woman and hugging her, "how are you, Aunt Rachel?"

Wait, Aunt Rachel? Who sent Amaya here after she got expelled from Kingstown? Must be if Pietro was hugging her and calling her Aunt Rachel.

"Where is my little niece?" she smiled, "hey, Steve, by the way, and Barron, long time no see, you did go to jail after all, how was it?"

She knew my dad?

"Shut up, Rachel," he spat, "Little Miss Goody Two Shoes, 'Miss, Barron stole my pen', for christ sake, grow up."

"Oh yeah, like you were any better, 'Coach, Rachel pulled my hair'!" Rachel shot back, this was going to be entertaining.

"Uh, Aunt Rachel?" Pietro said slowly as the 'adults' glowered at each other and shot insults back and forth with a few mimics from when they were in school together.

"You were an asshole and still are!" Rachel yelled furiously, "and dragging two kids into this, Barron, and not to mention threatening my niece and my nephew!! And your own son, you're a cold hearted, good for nothing, bastard Barron Battle!!!"

I totally agree.

"You abandoned your precious niece!" my father snarled, "if you care so much, then why do that?!"

Good point, very good point indeed.

"She needed to come to Maxville, it was her destiny," Rachel huffed, okay, what the fuck was she on? She continued in an airy voice, "George foresaw it using his power, I wouldn't expect a close-minded moron like yourself to understand."

Who the hell was George?!

"Oh yeah, I forgot your husband can see people's futures," my father muttered, "but, still, I only threatened my son be-did you just call me a moron?!"

"Took you long enough, and you were supposed to be the genius of our class," Rachel drawled, rolling her eyes, "honestly."

So that's where Amaya get the 'honestly' thing from.

"I am a genius!" my father retorted childishly, "more of a genius than you'll ever be Rachel Kiso!"

What the hell kind of a name was Kiso?!

"It's Davies!" she snapped, "I got married, remember?!"

"Well, yeah, I was the best man at you wedding and Elena was the maid of honour," my father replied, I tensed at the mention of mom, I forgot he didn't know she was dead, I never told him, "how is she by the way?"

He just had to ask.

"Dead," I spat, "died last December, car crash."

"What?" he said darkly, flames surrounding him, good, someone else to feel the pain of loosing my mom, "and I was never told, she was my wife?!"

"Ex," I corrected with a smirk, "ex-wife, there's a rather large difference, _dad_."

His face contorted with rage and I was hit with an onslaught of fireballs, you would've thought he'd learnt by now, fire doesn't hurt me because I'm a pyro, just like him unfortunately.

"Nice one, Warren, really piss him off!" Pietro yelled sarcastically at me as he and Rachel tried to make the flames die down, I wasn't that much help considering I started fire, he growled in frustration as the flames refused to extinguish, every time they got rid of some more were created, "fuck, we need-we need Amaya," Pietro whispered, obviously not wanting to put her in danger.

"No way," I said instantly, "she is not being put into danger like that, he wants to kill her, I refuse to let that happen!"

"We have no choice Warren!" Pietro shouted, still trying to extinguish the flames, "she's the most powerful Elemental right now, she's the only one who can take care of this!"

"Well, she's kind of unable to do that right now," Will said uneasily, stopping beside me and sending me a nervous glance, yeah he should be nervous, if he didn't tell me why Amaya was unable to put out some flames then I would be very angry.

"What's wrong with her?" I demanded in a low voice, my fists clenching.

"Nothing's wrong exactly," Layla cut in slowly.

"She's just taking a couple months off from the field, that's all," Lash finished.

They were hiding something and why would Amaya be in the field, she wasn't a Hero yet?

"What are you hiding from us?" Pietro asked dangerously, kneeling beside Lisa as Steve searched for my father, he'd escaped again and Rachel was putting out the flames hurriedly before they escaped the gym which would definitely need redecorating.

"Nothing, gotta go!" Zach yelped, running for the door, the others following hastily.

They were definitely hiding something.

"Aunt Rachel, we need to get Lisa to a doctor," Pietro said sadly, lifting the unconscious girl into his arms carefully, Rachel nodded and led him out the gym, leaving me alone with my thoughts, what the hell were the gang hiding from me?!

I sighed and left the gym slowly, needing to find the others so we could think of a plan for catching the notorious Barron Battle as the papers were calling him, there was also this thing about a new Heroine called Spirit, Speed mentioned Spirit and said that he knew she was Spirit, but Amaya hasn't graduated yet, she can't be a proper Hero, well, neither can I but, I'm a special case since Barron Battle's my father and I have the right to put him back behind bars where he belongs.

But what was wrong with Amaya?! That seemed to be the only thought of importance as I met up with Steve, Pietro and Rachel who flew us down to earth using the wind, Pietro took Lisa to the hospital once we'd landed, saying he'd meet up with us at the retreat point when he was sure she'd be okay, Rachel joined us and then we headed for the retreat point.

What was wrong with Amaya? Was she okay? Why was she fighting? Why was she taking a break from fighting? What did Layla mean when she said there wasn't anything wrong exactly? And why the hell couldn't I just call her Steve fucking Stronghold?!

"I'm going to see Amaya," I mumbled after waiting for Pietro for over an hour, standing and heading for the door.

"Warren, you go to her then Battle might find her location, he could have you under surveillance," Steve said, stopping me, "do you think I don't miss Josie? Will? Amaya? They're my family and I'm doing this to protect them."

"There's something wrong with Rain and I'm going to find out what," I growled, not even turning to face him as I swung the door open, I stopped as I came face to face with Pietro who looked relieved.

"Lisa's going to be okay, she can home next week or so, her parents are going to take care of her," he smiled tiredly, running a hand through his hair, then frowned, "where were you going, Warren?"

"To see Rain," I replied simply, stepping past him and heading down the corridor, I came up against a wall of ice, I spun round and saw Rachel standing there looking stern.

A smirk made its way onto my lips and I simply melted the ice, her face turned into a scowl and Pietro glared at me, I turned back round and continued down the hall, my hands dug into my pockets when someone grabbed the back of my jacket and I came to a halt.

Damn Steve Stronghold and his Super Strength.

"I want to know what's wrong with Amaya too but, if we go storming over there we could put her and everyone else in that house in danger so you're going to have to sit down and help us think of a plan to capture Battle," he snapped, "and remember, Warren, it was your choice to leave her in the first place, you can't go back on it now because you'll find it even harder to leave her the second time."

"Maybe I'll stay," I retorted, my voice dark as I restrained my anger, though I knew I couldn't sit back and watch other people do my job of putting my father back into prison.

"You wouldn't, Warren, you wouldn't be able to watch your father hurt innocent people and not do anything about it," Steve said quietly, "I think about going back everyday but I always think about how guilty I'd feel if I sat back and watched people be hurt because I was too selfish to put a stop to the destruction Barron Battle will bring, we just have to stop him then we can all go back to Maxville."

I hate Steve Stronghold.

"Fine," I muttered reluctantly, glaring at the floor.

We'd better catch him soon, because if something's wrong with Amaya, I want to know what.

* * *

**I had a review saying that the person wanted to have Warren back in the story so, I did an entire chapter of Warren!!!! Anyway, I was planning on doing it in turns, one chapter of Amaya then one chapter of Warren so we know what's going on in both their lives and their weird little minds.**

**I tried to keep Warren in character as best I could so** **please tell me how I did in a review!**

**Thank you!!**


	8. Amaya

**Thanks for all reviews and I only own what you don't recognise from the movie etc, hope you like**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

"WILL!!!" I screamed angrily as I saw the kitchen was in a complete and utter mess and my chocolate cake had gone, not to mention my triple chocolate chip cookies.

"Yeah?" he yawned, coming into the kitchen, it was a school day and therefore he was grumpy about having to get up, he grinned weakly as he saw the mess and my glare, "Maya, I was hungry and mom was sleeping and so were you so I couldn't wake you up and the only things I could find were your chocolate stuff, I'm sorry!" he yelped rapidly, backing away from me as my fingertips sparked with lightning.

"You owe me, Will Stronghold," I growled irritably, "you owe me a chocolate cake and triple chocolate cookies, you better go get them before school, now move it before I set fire to you."

He bolted out the door as I began tidying up the mess that he'd made due to his midnight snack, a scowl planted on my face as I glanced at the calendar, it's been three months since Warren, Steve and Pietro had left, two months since I'd found out about the baby, I had a scan today and I'd decided to find out weather the baby was a girl or a boy, I didn't mind which I just hoped Warren came back soon while I wasn't too big or after the baby was born so I wasn't big and fat when he next saw me, I know, I'm so superficial.

Anyway, Sky High was attacked a few weeks back and Lisa was seriously hurt, she was staying with her parents and I visited her every so often with our friends, they'd seen Steve, Pietro and Warren when Battle attacked Sky High and said they seemed okay but Will nearly let it slip I was pregnant, it was my place to tell them, not his.

Stupid idiot.

Aside from that, he'd been really supportive and helped me along with our other friends, Layla was especially excited about having a baby introduced to the group, I was worried my kid was going to grow to be a nut case with all these crazy people as its Aunts and Uncles, honestly.

Life has been a bit boring since Barron had escaped to be honest, I went to work, came home, watched T.V., ate, washed and slept, usually lost my temper at least once or twice a day, which Josie blamed on the hormones, I blamed it on Will being an ass most of the time and Josie just sighed with an all knowing smile, damn her!

Damn Warren, damn Battle, damn the entire goddamned world because I can't put up with this, I felt tired and stressed and I just wanted to sleep all the bloody time, I had to give up my job in the tea shop due to Josie's insistence and I was bored because there was nothing to do in the godforsaken household, I wanted to kick some bad guy butt!

"Morning Amaya," Josie smiled at me as she came into the kitchen, stopping and frowning slightly at the mess, "what happened in here?"

"Will," I growled darkly, scrubbing at a sticky mess of orange juice spilt on the counter, "and he ate my chocolate stuff, it was mine and he ate it."

"Where is he now?" Josie asked, helping me clean up.

"Gone to buy me more," I shrugged, flicking on the T.V. because I wanted to see if there was any news about Battle, if he'd been locked up yet, if he'd attacked anywhere else, okay, I wanted to see if there was anything about Warren, Pietro and Steve.

Nothing, fuck all, and Will wasn't back with my food!

Lightning sparked at my fingertips and I exploded a plant pot on the window sill moodily as Layla walked through the back door with Lash, she looked at me disapprovingly and I quickly grew the plant back in the pot next to it before she began a lecture.

"Hey," I sighed, glaring tiredly at the television for not giving me any information, "how you guys doing today?"

"Fine, you, how's the baby?" Layla questioned rapidly with an excited grin, sitting next to me, "where's Will and aren't you usually eating at this point?"

"He ate my food," I mumbled miserably, "so I sent him out to get more and he's not back yet and the damn news hasn't got any information on anything and they're stupid fuckers who don't report on the important news and I found out last night that Pyro a.k.a Warren has a fan club that's made up of teenage citizen girls who try and go to his fights to catch a glimpse of him while I can't leave this godforsaken house."

"The sun will come out tomorrow?" Lash suggested weakly as my glare became angrier and my fists clenched with fire starting to twine round it.

"Did you just quote a crappy musical?" I smirked, the fire vanishing as laughter bubbled up inside me, "see, this is why I keep you around, you make me laugh, Puppy, but I'm still mad at the news, nothing will change tha-ooh!!! Chocolate!" I squealed happily as Will came through the back door.

"Yep, three bags of triple chocolate chip cookies and two chocolate cakes," he grinned, handing me two bags which I placed on the counter and then yanked out a bag of triple chocolate chip cookies.

"Thank you," I smiled, breaking a cookie in half and eating one piece, "now, you go get ready for school and oh my god, I sound like your mom."

"That was scary," Will gaped as horror washed over me, damn baby!

"That it was," Lash nodded as Josie scowled in mock indignation, Lash then laughed and hugged me, "you're going to be a great mom, Amaya."

"I hope so," I mumbled, hugging him back, "but I want Pietro and Uncle Steve and Warren back, stupid fucking Barron Battle, the next time I see him, even if I'm pregnant, I'll kill him."

"Nice words from a mother to be," Lash chuckled, letting me go, then turned serious, "you're not going after Battle pregnant Mai, you're anger would take over and you could put the baby in danger, plus, you could get hurt yourself and none of us want that, mainly because Pietro, Mr Stronghold and, most of all, Peace would murder us if anything happened to you, and partly because we care about you and stuff."

"Thanks," I drawled, rolling my eyes with a slight smile as he let go of me, I stuck my tongue out at him childishly before continuing to eat my cookie, "cookies are the best creation ever, I officially declare it."

"You also declared last week that Warren was a good for nothing piece of shit and if ever came back you'd kick him out the second you saw him anyway then, you took it back five seconds later and burst into tears," Lash smirked.

I slapped over the back of the head and he yelped as Layla rolled her eyes with a smile.

They soon had to leave for school and I had to go for my scan, Josie drove me and we talked about names for the baby, I had about six months to decide so that was okay but I was worried in case Warren came back and didn't like the name or whatever, and I really need to calm down because stress is not good for the baby at all.

* * *

Two hours later I was at home pouring over baby name websites on my laptop, I was having a little girl and was really excited about it, I mean, I would've been just as excited if I was having a boy but, having a girl meant that we could go shopping together and I could teach her everything, my little girl.

"Amaya! Lunch is ready!" Josie called up the stairs, drawing my attention away from the laptop in front of me.

"Be down in just a minute!" I shouted down to her, shutting down the laptop quickly and standing, a small smile gracing my lips as my eyes caught the picture and note that I'd tucked into the frame of my mirror, the picture was of Warren and I on our six month anniversary in June.

_Flashback_

"_Hey! Warren! Amaya!" Will called over to Warren and I as we sat on the soft sand in silence, his arms wrapped round me in a gentle hug, we turned our heads to Will and frowned at him, he grinned, "could you light this bonfire for us?! Pietro won't 'cause he's scared we'll get caught!"_

"_Wimp!" I laughed at my brother, shooting a quick fireball at the pile of wood the others had set up, Pietro glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him childishly before turning my eyes back to the moon that was reflected on the dark ocean in front of me, resting my head on Warren's broad shoulder with a small smile as he trailed his fingers slowly up and down my side, stopping just beneath my bikini top._

"_I love you Rain," he whispered softly in my ear, pressing his warm lips to my neck, "so much."_

"_I love you too," I murmured, kissing his lips gently, my hand resting on his cheek and Lash just had to ruin it, twat._

"_Hey! Food's here!" he yelled over to us._

_We broke apart and smiled slightly before standing, a mischievous grin crept onto my lips as an evil plan entered my mind, I let Warren walk ahead of me, saying I was getting my jacket, then ran up behind him and jumped on his back piggy style, laughing as Will snapped a picture of us on his camera._

_End Flashback_

The note was from Warren, Josie gave it to me on the day Warren left, it was short and simple, just a few words, a few simple words that made me believe he'd come back soon.

'_I love you, see you soon, got to have hope as you always say, I'll be back for you to yell at soon enough, I promise, Warren.'_

His stupid non-funny sense of humour that I loved so much, I sighed before heading downstairs for lunch, smiling at Josie who smiled back warmly as I sat opposite her at the kitchen table.

"Want to see the lunch time news?" she asked, knowing I did since I watched it everyday, she switched on the T.V. and our eyes widened as we saw a live fight between Battle and our boys……..and my Aunt Rachel?!

"Oh my god," I gasped as I recognised the place, "that's Kingstown, that's my hometown."

"It'll be okay," Josie assured me, reaching a hand over the table and taking mine, "they're strong, all of them are, they'll protect everyone there."

A very familiar figure appeared on the screen, her fists clenched, tears staining her cheeks, glaring at Battle hatefully as he cackled and rapidly set fire to the surrounding buildings, her mouth opened and an echoing scream of rage poured from it, Tia, do not get involved, you do not have powers, therefore you shall be killed.

Furious conversation with obvious yelling and shouting going on soon started and Pietro was trying to get Tia out of there, Josie and I were gripping each others hands so tightly I was surprised our skin didn't break, Warren was currently fighting Battle while Steve and Rachel tried putting out the raging fire, but more fire was being added consistently from the fight, my eyes wide and fearful as Tia ran at Battle past Pietro angrily and she punched him in the face, he shot her back with a load of fire and Pietro caught her just before she hit the wall, she was unconscious with burns and blood staining her.

Oh my god.

You couldn't really see the battle properly due to all the fire now, all you could see were dark shapes so you didn't know who was who, this was very bad, very bad indeed, suddenly a body flew from the flames and into a wall, the person didn't get back up and had blood trickling slowly down his forehead.

"Warren," I whispered softly, my body feeling numb and cold, my eyes on my pyro as I waited for him to get up, "get up, please get up," I begged as Rachel knelt beside him and checked his pulse, she hurriedly began blotting the wound to his head as my moth went fry and mind crashed to a halt, I stood shakily and bolted, more like stumbled, out the room, grabbing Josie's car keys on the way, ignoring her protests, climbing into the car and driving away before she could do anything, my mask in the glove compartment since I used this car when I was working so I kept my disguise in the car, I didn't care about anything right now, except Warren, he promised he'd come home.

He promised.

* * *

**Sorry it's shorter than usual, I'm happy with it like this so I'm leaving it like it, is Warren okay? You shall know soon, and what's happened to Tia? Check out Falling chapter 13 if you don't remember her.**

**Hope you liked, please review and thanks for all reviews on the last chapter!! **


	9. WarrenAmaya

**Thanks for all reviews in the last chapter, this one will be in Warren's POV fro when he arrived in Kingstown, ;p**

**As usual I don't own anything from the movie**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

This fight would be the last one, I was going to make sure of it, I was tired of chasing him, I was tired of everything, having to put up with Pietro's non stop whining about Lisa, Rachel snapping at him, Steve staring into space, obviously thinking of his family, while I just thought about what could be wrong with Amaya, I'd been going over it for the past month in my mind, I'd packed my bag so many times to go back to her, find out if she was okay, I just needed to know she was safe but, I couldn't even have one fucking phone call.

Anyway, we were all currently heading to Kingstown to face my father who was, of course, trying to destroy and take over the place, because it's the birth place of the Elementals, that guy is obsessed with power, honestly and oh my god I'm starting to sound seriously like Amaya and did I just think, 'oh my god'?

I need to kick some bad guy butt.

We soon arrived in Kingstown and found it ablaze, Pietro and Rachel started extinguishing the flames quickly while Steve and I went into the flames to find and rescue any people who were caught in the fire, small whimpers caught my attention as I went into a starting to collapse building.

"Hey!" I called, vaulting over a counter toward the whimpering which was coming form the back room, I slowly pushed open the door and saw a girl crouched over the form of a lifeless old woman.

"Ma," the girl sobbed, she looked vaguely familiar.

"Are you Tia?" I asked, the name suddenly appearing in my mind, Amaya's friend who's mom owned the teashop and was really loud, Amaya came in here every month when she visited her parents' graves and when I came with her she dragged me in here too.

"Yeah, who are you?" Tia spat, snapping into a standing position, her fists clenched, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Pyro," I replied simply, "you need to get out of here, this place is about to go down, come on, I can get through the flames."

"I am not leaving Ma," she shot back defiantly, "she will not be left here to burn, she deserves better."

"We can't take her too!" I snapped, "I know you love your mom but we need to go because otherwise you'll die too, would your mom want that Tia?!"

"How do you know my name?!" she demanded, still not moving though her eyes widened slightly as a crash echoed from the front of the shop.

"I'm a friend of Amaya's," I growled irritably, grabbing Tia's arm and dragging her out the room, ignoring her screams to let her go, "just shut up, I have to find a way to get both of us out without you dying, or me for that matter, so just shut up!" I ordered, glaring at her, she glared back but silenced and I carefully led her round the collapsed bit of roof, the flames that crackled around us not hurting me.

"How do you know Amaya?" Tia questioned suspiciously, following me slowly as we stepped out of the building.

"Because I do," I groaned in frustration, "the how, the who, the what and the why can wait until later, right now, I need to destroy Barron Battle for ruining my childhood, okay?"

"You have issues," Tia muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Funny, Rain says the same thing," I mumbled, walking away.

"Wait!" Tia shouted after me, running up to me and frowning, "if you call her Rain then are you-are you Warren?"

"Keep it zipped," I warned, "and stay out of harms way, Amaya would kill me if anything happened to you after I'd saved you, and I'm sorry about your mom, I know how it feels."

"Can't I just come with you?" Tia said weakly, letting her fear show for the first time, "I won't get in the way while you fight, I don't want to be on my own."

"Urgh, fine, but you better stay out the way," I said agitatedly, throwing a fireball at my father as I spotted him through the flames, Pietro appeared next me and frowned as he spotted Tia.

"Pyro, what the hell is she doing here?" he hissed, gesturing to a fuming Tia, maybe bringing her along was a bad idea, "she could get hurt."

"I' GOING TO KILL HIM!!!" she roared darkly, marching toward my father, Pietro stood in front of her but she sidestepped him and ran straight at my father, she punched him right in the jaw, nice, his face contorted with rage and he flung her back using fire, Pietro caught her just before she smashed into a wall and she was covered in blood and burns.

Fire shot from my hands at my father and he returned them with his own as Rachel tried desperately to put out the fire we were creating, wasn't working since it just wasn't, soon it became so dense with flames we couldn't see clearly and I was glaring angrily at the flames I'd helped create, god damn it!

"Can't you get rid of them?" I demanded of Rachel as she stopped beside me, she shook her head.

"I don't have enough power," she answered sadly, "Pietro and I together maybe but, he's taken Tia to safety."

Hm, I should've done that.

"Where's the Commander?" I asked, looking round, "where's my father?"

"Got you Battle!" a voice cried and a strong grip wrapped round my wrist, "don't even bother fighting, it's over and you're going back where you belong!"

"Wait! It's me!" I protested, trying to pull free as a neutraliser was clasped round my wrist, "Commander! Let go!"

"I'm not fooled, Battle!" he laughed, stupid idiot, "you're pretending to be Pyro so I'll let you go and you can escape!"

He truly was a moron.

"IT IS PYRO!!!" I roared lividly, punching Steve in the jaw in rage, he punched me straight back and I flew through the flames, crashing hard into a wall before the thick, black, darkness enveloped me and I lost consciousness, Rachel's screams of 'you fucking moron!' following me, one face planted clearly in mind.

Amaya.

* * *

**(Amaya POV)**

Stupid car!! Didn't you go any faster!!! Oh, I'm here already, I slammed my foot onto the brakes as I came up against some flames, stopping a safe distance from them before pulling my mask on and jumping out the car, slamming the door shut and running into the fire.

"UNCLE STEVE!!!" I shouted, "AUNT RACHEL!! PIETRO!!! WARREN!!!"

Damn these flames to hell!!! A scream of frustration tore from my throat and water shot from my palms, the flames hissed before extinguishing completely, I saw Steve standing there, staring at me as he handcuffed Battle, I marched up to them and slammed my fist into Battle's face, twice in one day for him, probably not a new record.

"Where's Warren?" I demanded in a low voice, my blue eyes fixed on Battle as I glared hatefully, Steve looked at the ground and a terrible iciness ran over me, "he's okay, isn't he? Where is he?!"

"Amaya?" Rachel's voice called weakly, "over here!"

I followed her voice and found her kneeling beside an unmoving Warren, "he's not-?" I left my whispered question trail off as I stared at him, "he's going to be okay, because he promised he'd come back, he promised," I said rapidly, sitting beside him as the grief I never wanted to feel again washed through my body, "he promised he'd come back, he would never break a promise and I need him right now, I need him to be okay because I can't do this alone, I love him," I rambled, clutching his hand tightly, the grief I never wanted to feel again crashing through my veins, I couldn't lose someone else I loved, especially not Warren.

"I've called the ambulance," Rachel said gently, placing a hand over mine as Josie landed, dressed as Jetstream, beside us, her face paled as saw the lifeless Warren and my friends were suddenly running towards us, Layla with tears running down her cheeks, while the others pushed away their emotions like I was doing.

"Amaya, come away," Josie said softly as the ambulance arrived, "they need to check him over and get him to the hospital."

"I'm not leaving him," I snapped stubbornly, never letting Warren's hand go, "I am not leaving him, he needs to know about the baby, he's not leaving me until he knows, he can't leave me and not know, he can't leave me full stop, he promised he'd come back, he promised," my voice cracked as whispered the last bit, "he promised me, he promised he'd come back," I said inaudibly, trembling slightly as I squeezed my eyes shut and bowed my head so my hair covered my face, tears building up behind my eyelids.

A pair of arms wound round me and lifted me away, I screamed in protest and kicked at my captor, shooting lightning through my body, the person didn't let go, simply growled in annoyance, I swung round in his arms and smacked him clear across the face, freezing as I saw it was Pietro.

"Pi-Pietro?" I stammered, throwing my arms round him and hugging him tightly, "you bastard, you fucking bastard, you never even told me you were going," I choked out, tears slipping down my cheeks, "and now Warren's hurt and I'm scared and I can't live without Warren, I only got through these past three months by telling myself he'd come back and I can't have a baby without him, Pietro, I can't, I'm scared, really scared."

"Baby?" Pietro gulped, "my baby sister is having a baby?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "a girl."

"Who's is it?" he demanded, holding me at arms length, I slapped him across the face again, "what the hell was that for?!" he yelped, holding his red cheek while he glared at me.

"It's Warren's of course," I hissed, climbing into the ambulance despite everyone's protests, I simply silenced them with a glare and about three hours later I was sitting at a motionless Warren's bedside, holding my tears in as I whispered to him, telling him about the baby and my Hero work that I'd been doing while he was off fighting Barron Battle.

He was in a coma because his powers had been neutralised as he hit the wall, his indestructibility was down so he was vulnerable and it was Steve who hit him, Super Strength, the doctors were hoping he'd wake up in a few days and then he'd be in the safe zone, except one day felt like a week to me as I sat beside him, his limp hand grasped in my hand, as I talked mindlessly until my throat was hoarse, it hurt, waiting for him to simply open his eyes, more than it hurt waiting for him to come home.

The days passed slowly and Pietro brought in my guitar because he knew writing music helped me calm down, I didn't want to write though, I just wanted to talk to Warren, the doctors said it would help if there was a familiar voice talking to him consistently, so I talked, even though he hated it when I chattered non stop, I wanted him to wake up and snap at me to shut the hell up because he was sleeping.

Didn't happen.

Had to have to have hope though, because hope was the only thing keeping me going right now.

* * *

"Amaya, you need to come home," Josie sighed, a hand on my shoulder.

It's been one week and still no signs of life from Warren, I simply shrugged Josie off and carried looking at Warren, tracing the flame tattoo on his right wrist with my finger lightly, my head rested on his stomach looking up at him expectantly, silently, the talking thing wasn't working obviously because if it was he'd be awake by now.

"Amaya-"

"Go away," I whispered as Josie went to order me home, "just go away and leave me alone, I don't want to go home, I'm not going home without Warren."

"What about the baby?" Josie asked softly, "it can't be healthy, stress isn't good for her."

"She's my daughter, she's Warren's daughter, she's tough," I replied quietly, "and I'm eating and drinking and all the necessities, she's perfectly fine, I had a scan yesterday and the doctor said she was healthy."

"You can't stay here," Josie protested, "you look like a ghost."

"Don't care," I mumbled and she sighed in defeat before leaving me alone with Warren, "please wake up," I begged, "I thought of a name for the baby and I want to see if you like it so, you have to wake up so I can tell you."

Silence.

"Okay," I sighed, "don't wake up, I'll tell you anyway, Serenity, Serenity Elena Peace, after your mom 'cause her name was Elena and I just like the name Serenity, what do you think?"

Silence, that damned silence, I hated it.

"How about I write you a song, all about you and then you can wake up and listen to it, yeah?" I suggested, smiling weakly, "I'll take the silence as a yes, it'll take a while since I'm not really sure what to write, you can wait a bit though, can't you?"

The echoing silence that rang in my ears, I sat up and rubbed my stomach slightly before grabbing my notebook and pen to start writing 'Warren's Song', he better appreciate it, all the trouble I'm going through for him.

* * *

**Again, sorry for its shortness, I felt like that was all I could really put into the chapter, without giving too much away about the future chapters, hehe**

**Hope you liked it, please review this chapter and thank you for all reviews on the last chapter **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all reviews and please review this chapter!**

**I don't own the movie Sky High**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

"Hey," I smiled as I sat back down next to a motionless Warren, sighing as I got no response, I picked up my guitar and put it in my lap, "well, it took an entire week but I managed to write your song, you want to hear it?" I asked softly.

The usual silence.

"Okay, here goes," I muttered, starting to strum lightly at my guitar before I began to sing:

" _You're a song  
Written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong  
'Cause this might sound  
To you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts  
Go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them _

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things  
I deserve  
For being such  
A good girl honey

'Cause of you  
I forgot the  
Smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of  
Reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong  
To each other

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things  
I deserve  
For being such  
A good girl honey

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things  
I deserve  
For being such a good girl, for being such a aay aay aay aaaaayy ahhh

I love you more than all  
That's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathin'  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling

Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things  
I deserve  
For being such  
A good girl honey

Underneath your clothes  
Wah-oh oh oh oh  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things  
I deserve  
For being such  
A good girl  
For being such  
A good girl  
ye...h," I stopped singing, my eyes closed as I fought back tears, the last note echoing round me, "so, what do you think?" 

"I like it," a weak voice said, "but, I was sleeping Rain."

My eyes snapped open and I saw Warren smiling tiredly at me, my eyes widened slightly before I leapt on him and kissed him happily, his warmth flowing through me, his hands sliding round my waist but, he froze as he hit my slightly swollen stomach.

"Holy shit, Rain, are you-" he left his whispered question trail off as he stared into my eyes, obvious shock shining from them.

"Yeah, we're having a baby," I said softly, sitting back in my seat next to his bed, "I'm about four months, it's a girl, are you going sit there staring at me or are you going to actually speak sometime today?"

"We're-I-oh-uh-baby?" Warren stammered as the nurses came in and began checking his vitals and making sure he was as healthy as he could be for being in a coma for two weeks, two very long weeks.

The nurses soon left and I sighed, "I wanted to tell you but, I found out after you left and I never saw you or managed to get hold of you," I explained, "but, I'm pregnant Warren, four months pregnant, it's a little girl, are you mad?"

"Still processing the information," he muttered, running a hand through his hair, "I mean, me, a dad, doesn't sound right, I'm the bad guy at school Rain and you're-you'll be great mom, you boss everyone around enough, but me, a dad, there's no way."

"Warren, there's no escaping this, I'm pregnant, I'm going to have a baby, _your_ baby, _your_ daughter," I said gently, taking his hand, "and-and if you can't accept the baby then I'm gone Warren because she needs us, I mean it."

"Rain, I could never leave you," Warren murmured, "you sure it's a girl?"

"Yes, I had a scan and they confirmed it was a girl, I've already got an idea of a name for her," I smiled, interlocking our fingers, "wanna hear it?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Serenity Elena Peace," I replied, "after your mom."

"Why Serenity?" Warren asked, smiling slightly at me.

"'Cause you know in that song, 'Big Girls Don't Cry', in that it says 'peace, serenity' and it just sounded cool," I admitted with a laugh, "and I like that name, what do you think?"

"I like it, our daughter will be very unique," Warren chuckled, tugging at my hand gently, "sit on the bed with me, please, I missed you."

"I'm not allowed," I sighed, getting onto the bed, "I mean, honestly, Warren, if I get on the bed, I'll be in trouble, trying to make me a bad girl how could you?"

"Yeah, and you're usually Miss Perfect," he scoffed, winding a strong arm round my waist and pressing his lips lightly to mine, "I love you."

"I love you too," I breathed, tears suddenly welling up in my eyes, "and was so scared Warren, that I'd never seen you again, that I'd never talk to you again, I was scared of being alone Warren, I don't want to be alone."

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered, "you're not going to be alone, you can still yell at me."

"I even missed your totally not funny humour," I giggled tearfully as he scowled, I snuggled into his chest, "I just missed everything about you."

"I know, Rain, I know," he muttered softly into my ear, wrapping his arms round my waist and running his fingers soothingly down my spine, "I felt the same way, I packed my bags so many times but your uncle always stopped in case my father was following me, wait, my father, did he get away?"

"No, Uncle Steve got him," I growled, "you know, after throwing you into a fucking wall, then he laps all the glory like he did all the work, I watched it back, if Battle hadn't been distracted with you crashing into the wall then he never would've got him."

"Hey, is your friend, Tia, okay?" Warren asked gently, knowing I was close to Iris and Tia.

"Tia's staying with her grandparents and she's coping, a lot better than I did," I said quietly, "she's really close to her ma though, Iris was like my second mom too, I'll miss her and her teashop's completely been destroyed."

"Are you okay?" he said softly, running his fingers through my hair, "I know how you loved that place and Iris and Tia."

"I'm okay," I whispered, "what about you, how you feeling?"

"Fine," he smiled, kissing my lips lightly, "tired though."

"I don't know if you're allowed to sleep," I said hesitantly, "and you've been sleeping for the past two weeks, Warren, how can you be tired?"

"Yeah, that's nice, snap at a ill person," Warren drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "what's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you could die!" I snapped, sitting up and climbing off the bed, "you've been in a coma for the past two weeks Warren, you've only just woken up, you're weak right now, I don't know if you're allowed to sleep."

"I am not weak," he growled, narrowing his eyes in a glare at me.

"That's why you're laying in a bed, incapable of walking right now," I snarled viciously, also glaring but at him, my fists clenched, "I'm out of here, when you've stopped being an ass, call me."

"I am not being an ass, you're overreacting!" Warren protested, sitting up and glaring at me darkly, "you're being a bitch!"

"Yeah, that's a nice way to talk to a pregnant girl!" I yelled, lightning beginning to crackle at my fingertips.

"You snapped at me first!"

"That's real mature, Warren, blame everything on me!"

"It's your fault!"

"It's _your _fault!"

"Why are we even arguing about something so trivial?!"

"Because you're being a complete and utter twat!"

"How's that exactly?!"

"I-I-I don't know," I mumbled, frowning slightly, "why did this argument start again?"

"Because you're hormonal and pregnant," Warren muttered, "god, how am I supposed to put up with you for the rest of my life?"

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me?" I smiled, sitting next to him on the bed, "that's so sweet."

"Of course I do, Rain, I love you," he murmured softly in my ear, wrapping his strong arms round me tightly, "I'm not saying we need to get married any time soon but, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And you haven't even proposed properly yet, down on one knee with a diamond ring," I sighed dreamily, my eyes glazed as I stared into space, imagining the rest of my life with Warren, it was going to be perfect.

"Diamond?" Warren choked, "does it have to be diamond?"

"I guess not," I shrugged, "but it better be nice, Warren Andrew Peace."

"It will be," he assured, pressing his lips to my cheek, "just not diamond, do you have any idea how expensive that'd be?"

"I forgot you were a meanie when it came to money," I said absently, twirling a lock of my dark brown hair round my finger as I daydreamed.

"Did you just say meanie?" Warren smirked.

"Not a word, Layla's been in here a lot and oh my god I haven't phoned everyone to let them know you're awake and okay," I yelped, leaping off the bed, "I'll be right back!" I called, running out the room to the pay phone, I quickly reversed the charges and dialled the house number.

"_Hello?_" Josie's voice sighed sadly.

"Aunt Josie! It's me!" I grinned, "Warren's woken up! And he's okay, for being a coma for two weeks, isn't that great?!"

"_Oh, we'll be there as soon as possible_!" she squealed happily, "_see you both very soon, give Warren our love!_"

She hung up before I could protest, I shrugged and skipped back to Warren's room, sitting on the bed next to him, "Aunt Josie and everyone will be here soon," I said, Warren narrowed his eyes and I smiled innocently, "they give you their love for the time being, and it's not like I planned it, everyone's been really worried about you, we all care about you Warren."

"You are such a softie pregnant," he scoffed, grinning as I glared at him, he took a lock if my hair and twirled it round his finger, I rolled my eyes and raised an eyebrow at the gesture.

"What is with you?" I asked, smiling, "you're all……cuddly."

"Don't ever use that word to describe me," Warren growled, glaring at me teasingly, still twirling my hair round his finger, "I haven't seen you in months, Rain, and I'm sorry for missing your birthday and Christmas."

"It's okay," I smiled, kissing him softly then grinned mischievously, "you can make it up to me later by coming to the mall with me so we can buy baby stuff."

"No, that's torture, Rain," Warren protested, "I will not got to the mall with you."

"Please," I pouted, blinking my blue eyes cutely, "for me and our unborn baby, Warren, pretty please."

"No way," he answered, quickly looking out the window so he couldn't my irresistible pout, "I refuse to go shopping with you, unless it's something important."

"This is important!" I cried indignantly, "this is the future of our daughter we're talking about here, Warren, we need to buy her things, and maybe me, like a cot, a buggy, clothes, etc, and I've run out of arguments, just please Warren."

"Fine, we'll go two weeks after I get out of here," he groaned reluctantly.

"One week," I bargained, grinning.

"Two."

"Week and a half?"

"Fine!"

"Yay! Thanks Warren!" I cheered, wrapping my arms round him and kissing him happily, he wound his arms round my waist and kissed back, he was so warm.

"Are we interrupting something?" a laughing voice asked, Warren and I broke apart and saw all our friends standing in the doorway, Lash was the one speaking, "nice to see you smiling again, Mai, and Peace, uh, let's just forget I said anything," Lash grinned.

"Go away, Stretch," Warren growled, "I'm already expecting torture when I get out of this place and I really don't want some now."

"Amaya making you go shopping?" Ethan cut in sympathetically.

"Shut up," I snapped, "it won't be that bad."

"You mean like the time you beat me up in the middle of the chocolate shop because I couldn't find your favourite triple chocolate cookies?" Will grinned, then winced and rubbed his head, "still have nightmares about that, evil pregnant Amaya."

"If you had found my cookies it never would've happened," I scowled, then laughed, "your face was so funny and you scream like a little girl."

"We were banned from that chocolate shop for life!" Will protested, "and now I have to sneak in and buy stuff when the manager's not there!"

"Yeah, you bring me any chocolate?" I asked expectantly, they glanced at each other and my eyes narrowed, "William Theodore Stronghold, you'd best go and get me some chocolate before I lightning bolt your ass into next Sunday!"

"I'm going!" he yelped, bolting out the room, I grinned triumphantly and rested my head on a chuckling Warren's shoulder.

"You are so mean," Lash grinned, sitting in the chair next to the bed, "I am so proud of you, Mai, now that you've mentioned godfathers, I would be-"

"I didn't mention godfathers," I cut over him, "I don't actually believe in god no matter how much I use his name to curse and swear etc."

"Same here," Warren added.

"So, I doubt we're christening the baby," I finished and Warren nodded in agreement.

"Thought of a name yet?" Layla smiled, sitting on Lash's lap as everyone else crowded round the bed, "always room for a Layla Junior."

"Yeah, but I am not calling her Layla Junior, she'll end up a tree hugging person who says meanie and not a word Warren Peace," I said quickly, shooting him a glare as Layla looked disappointed.

"What are you going to call my niece then?" Pietro asked, "better be something good and unique, my niece will not be like everyone else!" he declared.

"Serenity Elena Peace," Warren sighed.

"No Stronghold?" Steve ventured, we looked at him and he sighed, "okay, okay, no Stronghold, though Serenity Elena Peace Stronghold des have a nice ring to it."

"No Stronghold," I laughed, "when Pietro and Will have kids, they'll continue the Stronghold name, that reminds me, where's Lisa?"

"She's still a bit beat up from the time in the gym," Pietro answered, sighing sadly, "I'm really worried about her, she's been distant and doesn't really talk to me much."

"I'll go talk to her, if you want," I said softly and Layla nodded, "maybe she needs girl talk, Layla, Magenta and I could go sometime and no arguing with a hormonal pregnant woman Magenta, bad things happen, just ask Will."

"It's true," Will nodded as he came back in the room and handed me a load of chocolate bars in a paper bag, ooh, there was a variety, "did I ever tell you about the time she set fire to me for switching over the T.V while she was getting food?" he grinned, they shook their heads, "I'd just got back from school and saw the T.V. on with no one there so I guessed it was okay to switch it over, Amaya came back in a minute later and saw me watching T.V., she yelled at me and set me on fire, then demanded I made her more pancakes."

"That was awesome, though the pancakes were burnt and disgusting," I laughed, beginning to feel tired and exhausted, Warren wound his arms round my waist as if sensing this and pulled me closer, if that was possible, as I yawned slightly.

"Maybe you should come home and get some sleep," Josie suggested gently.

"Want to stay," I mumbled tiredly, burying my head into Warren broad shoulder, making him chuckle slightly, I poked him in the ribs, "ssh, I'm sleeping, Warren."

"If you were sleeping you wouldn't be talking," he retorted logically, "and I know you don't talk in your sleep, Rain, so you're not sleeping."

"I would be if you stopped talking," I muttered irritably, closing my eyes, letting yself fall into the world of slumber.

* * *

**So, what do you think?! Please review and thanks for all reviews on the last chapter**

**And, what do you think of the baby's name?**


	11. Chapter 11

**The usual stuff, don't own anything from the movie, thanks for all reviews and please review this chapter**

**Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The weeks passed quickly and Warren made a speedy recovery, he was soon at home and we were currently looking for an apartment because we wanted everything sorted out before the baby arrived since the Stronghold household simply wasn't big enough and we wanted our own space to raise _our _baby, you know?

"What about that one?" I suggested, pointing an advert in the paper while eating a chocolate cookie, I'm so talented, multitasking like that, "it's in our price range and big enough."

"And it's right next door to your brother, I thought we were trying to get a bit of space," Warren sighed, "I get your close, but we need a place of own without your brother checking in every five seconds."

"Okay okay, not that one," I replied, "man, you're touchy today, what's up?"

"Besides the fact you've eaten your entire body weight in chocolate food substances?" he smirked, I shot him a glare and he kissed me softly, "only joking, Rain."

"Not funny," I growled, scorching the ad with a quick lightning bolt, "not that one then, any others in our price rage and big enough because I don't think we'll be able to read the number on that ad anymore if it's the only one."

"Stronghold got multiple copies," Warren shrugged, pointing to the huge pile of newspapers on the floor beside the couch, "he figured you'd lose your temper and set fire to it or something."

"Damn, I'm becoming predictable," I muttered, looking at the scorched paper in Warren's hands before picking up another newspaper and flicking to the property pages, "ooh! What about this one, it's about half an hour from Pietro's apartment building, big enough and fits our price range?" I grinned, waving my cookie at the ad, Warren grabbed my wrist and made my stop, shaking crumbs out of his hair irritably, "sorry," I smiled weakly, taking a bite out of the cookie, "but, it looks good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," he nodded, glaring at the cookie so hard I was surprised it didn't combust.

"The cookie's sorry too," I sighed, quickly eating the rest of it, "now there's no cookie to glare at so, hurry up and look at those apartments, we only have four months, at the most, left and we want everything ready for the baby."

"Yeah yeah," Warren mumbled, snatching the paper, I wailed in protest and he just looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "did you just wail at me?"

"I wanted to hold the paper," I whimpered, reaching for the paper that he was holding.

"I'm putting this down to hormones," he muttered tiredly, handing me the Paper of God, I smiled happily and circled the apartment I'd pointed to previously with a biro.

"I have the Paper of God!" I sang as Layla and Lash appeared.

"Right," Lash nodded slowly, "Peace, what have you done to Mai?"

"I've put it to the hormones," Warren answered as I began showing Layla the Paper of God and she looked at me warily, yay, I'm feared due to my insanity!

"Rain, I think you need sleep," Warren said sternly, "now."

"But I'm not tired!" I protested, pouting childishly, "please, let me stay up Warren and what the hell am I saying?! Warren, I'm scared of myself!"

"We're all scared of you," Lash provided, patting my arm consolingly, "especially in your current state of mind, you know, your insanity."

"Excuse me?" I hissed darkly, standing and glaring at him, fire covering my hands, that was becoming automatic whenever I got mad now, I'm guessing it was due to the fact that Warren was a pyro and the baby's fire powers were going to be really powerful.

"Nothing!" Lash yelped quickly, "sorry Mai, didn't mean it."

"It's just so hard, I mean I want to have the apartment ready for when baby Serenity arrives but, we can't find one we both like or that's in our price range or is big enough and then you're being mean to me and I'm-I'm _fat_!!!!!!!!!!" I wailed, tears welling up in my eyes, the guys looked at me warily while Layla hugged me soothingly.

"Amaya, it's going to work out and you're not fat, you're pregnant," she said softly, sitting me on the couch next to Warren who pulled me to him in hug, "isn't that right boys?" she added warningly.

"Yeah!" they cried in unison, Warren rubbing my back gently in small circles.

"You're beautiful," Will's voice added, "right, everyone?"

"Yeah!" a crowd of voices replied.

"I love you guys!" I whimpered, wiping my eyes and looking at them with a watery smile, "even if you are a bunch of weirdos!"

"Thanks," Pietro drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"She doesn't mean it, she's been calling me an ass non-stop all day," Warren sighed, everyone, including me, looked at him blankly, he scowled, "I am not an ass."

"You keep telling yourself that," I grinned, he glared at me and I kissed him quickly, that should shut him up.

"That won't stop me from being mad at you."

GOD DAMN IT!!!

"But, I'm innocent and pregnant and emotional and pregnant and hormonal and pregnant, did I mention pregnant with your child?" I smiled sweetly, pouting ever so slightly, "and you wouldn't stay mad at me, would you Warren?"

"Yes," he answered stubbornly.

Time to resort to the Plan B.

"Warren Peace, you listen to me and you listen good, I am really not someone to make mad at this time because I am not in the mood, all I can create is fire so I can't threaten you into doing what I want, I'm fat and I have no more chocolate, so unless you want me to sit on you, I suggest you shut up and go get me more chocolate from the store because Will, my usual errand boy, has been caught in that store when he was banned and now his face planted all over the shop, you have ten minutes," I snapped, narrowing my blue eyes as he sat there, "well, your very precious minutes are slowly ticking away so, I would hurry your ass up if I were Warren, move!"

"I am not going shopping," he retorted stubbornly.

Plan C.

"NOW!!" I roared, flames licking up my arms, his lips quirked into a smirk and I punched him in the chest, "before I really lose my temper," I growled, then smiled innocently, "money's on the counter, thanks hun, Lash, you go too, make sure he buys the nice stuff, thank you," I ordered and they quickly left the room, I grinned triumphantly and sat on the couch, the flames vanishing from my arms, "so, how are you guys?"

The others glanced at me fearfully, hah, I am feared above all else, take that whoever was once feared above all else, I am now the most feared!!!

* * *

**(Warren POV)**

My pregnant girlfriend was terrifying and if you tell anyone I admitted that, I'll roast you alive, got it? She sent me out to buy her chocolate with Lash who was grumbling about her.

"Stretch, shut up about Rain, as annoying as she is," I snapped, glaring at him, "she is the mother of my kid you know."

"This is your fault!" he exclaimed, "it's your fault for planting your seed inside of her!"

That got looks from the passer bys and the woman behind the counter's jaw dropped as she scanned our items, I whacked Lash over the back of the head with a glare, he yelped and glared back at me as he rubbed his head.

"Well it's true!" he protested, stepping back smartly as my fists clenched, "you impregnated Amaya so therefore, it is your fault we're here buying her piles of chocolate she lets no one else eat, which I think is seriously selfish by the way."

"She let me have a bit of cake," I shrugged.

"No way, how big was it?" he gaped.

"Why?"

"Because, she won't let anyone eat that stuff, she nearly killed Stronghold after he ate a slice and had a cookie."

"It was regular size."

"That's not fair!"

"How is that not fair?"

"I'm her best friend!"

"I'm the father of her child as you so nicely yelled out."

"That'll be seventy three dollars," the girl behind the counter cut in, looking at the counter with a red blush staining her cheeks.

"Right," I grunted, handing over the money and taking half the bags, Lash picked up the other half and we walked away after collecting our change.

"Hey! That bitch short changed us!" Lash exclaimed after we'd been walking down the street for five minutes.

"What?" I groaned.

"Yeah, it says here you gave her eighty dollars, right?" Lash said, shoving the receipt in front of my face, "and we've only got five dollars change."

"I'll meet you back at the house," I muttered, giving him the other bags and taking the receipt and money from him, shoving them quickly into my pocket.

"What about Amaya, she'll rip my throat out if you're not there?" he yelped, my girlfriend was feared, I was never going to get her pregnant ever again.

"I'll catch up," I growled, turning on my heel and heading back to the store, there just had to be a queue by the time I got there.

Ten minutes and I was still wasn't at the counter.

"CAN WE HURRY THIS UP!!" I roared angrily, everyone turned and gaped at me, "I have a very hormonal pregnant woman back home and she will kill me if I'm not back very soon, so can we move along and quit the chattering?!" I snapped frustrated, the queue parted, well, that was easy, I stopped at the counter and the girl trembled as I glared and placed the receipt and money on the counter, "you short changed me."

"Sor-sorry," she stammered, quickly giving me the money she owed me, then she seemed to gain confidence, "um, are you single?"

"No," a new voice cut in coldly and I saw Amaya glaring at her evilly, this was going to be so much fun.

"Rain, are you about to hurt people?" I asked slowly, quickly grabbing her hand as flames began to erupt from her palm.

"No, why would I do that?" she growled, still glaring at the now cowering girl at the counter, "there's nothing going on, therefore I shall not hurt anyone, there's nothing going on, is there Warren?"

"No, she short changed me," I replied, dragging Amaya out the store quickly before she set fire to something because that wouldn't be good.

"She was flirting," Amaya sniffed, I forgot she was insecure right now because of the whole pregnancy hormones and she thought she was fat.

"I wasn't," I countered, wrapping an arm round her waist.

"Yeah, because I got there before you could," she muttered moodily, looking at the ground, her hands stuffed in her coat pockets.

"I wouldn't have done anyway, I love you Rain," I sighed patiently, pulling her to a stop and stepping in front of her, I placed a finger under my chin, tilted her head up and pressed my lips to hers, "and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too," she whispered, her sapphire teary, "but, I'm being such a bitch to you and I'm really sorry about that, it's the damn hormones, and I'm scared you'll find someone else because you'll get bored with my bitching."

"There's no one else for me, Rain," I said softly, kissing her again, "you're the one I want to be with and I hope you want to be with me."

"I do want to be with you," she smiled tearfully, she really was very emotional and hormonal, it was weird seeing the usually strong Amaya being emotional and teary, still loved her though, always would.

"Good," I replied quietly, smiling slightly as I wiped away the few tears that had escaped her eyes from her ivory coloured cheek, "no more crying, you got it?" I ordered in an almost teasing voice.

"Yeah yeah," she muttered, rolling her eyes, any trace of a tear disappearing from sight, "and I thought I told you not to tell me what to do."

Yep, the Usual Amaya's back to haunt me.

"What chocolate did you buy?" she asked as we continued walking home, should she be walking a lot?

"A lot, and should you be walking all the way home?" I frowned worriedly.

"Not too sure on that fact," she admitted, "call a cab Warren, right now!"

"I haven't got my cellphone," I answered slowly, "haven't you got yours?"

"You are so lucky I love you," she growled, pulling her black phone from her pocket, "call, cab, now and tell them to be here within five minutes."

Funnily enough the cab firm didn't like that, so Amaya yanked the phone out my hand and yelled at them, after that they agreed to the terms wholeheartedly, Amaya grinning happily as she hung up and putting the phone back into her pocket with a smirk.

"That is how it's done," she declared, "and that thing better hurry up, I'm cold," she pouted, her arms suddenly flamed up and her eyes widened, as did mine, then she laughed, "guess Serenity knows what her mommy wants, huh?" she grinned, quickly extinguishing the flames on her arms and wrapping her arms round my middle to get warm, sometimes I seriously wonder if I'm just a human hot water bottle to her.

The cab pulled up in five minutes exactly and Amaya smirked as she climbed into it, smiling sweetly at the driver who sent her a wary look, I held back chuckles as I sat next to her and shut the door.

"Where to?" the driver asked hesitantly.

"Seventeen Ashwood Avenue," Amaya supplied, "can we hurry it up? I really gotta pee and I'm hungry, not to mention incredibly hormonal and emotional right now so you really don't want to get on my bad side, well, chop chop, Dave."

"My name's Mike," the driver said warily.

"While you're driving me, you're name is Dave," Amaya growled warningly, he gulped and nodded rapidly, why couldn't I have a normal girlfriend who didn't change people's names? Oh yeah, because for some strange and unknown reason I fell in love with Amaya Janice Stronghold, no matter how lame her middle name is, well mine's not that much better.

"Rain, I think you need to calm down," I murmured soothingly in her ear, pulling her to me in a hug, she relaxed against my chest and loosely held onto my leather jacket, "that's better, no more threatening people."

"Like you can talk Warren," she laughed softly, her eyes closing, she slept a lot more nowadays, she claimed it was because putting up with a bunch of morons like us tired her out, I knew it was because of her pregnancy.

"Good point," I chuckled, running my fingers through her silky hair, she sighed contentedly, a small smile playing at her soft pink lips.

We spent the rest of the journey in silence, it wasn't that long to be honest, guess Dave/Mike had taken Amaya's words to heart, we paid and went into the house, Amaya bolting to the bathroom, well, she went as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast due to her getting bigger everyday stomach.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review, thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Why am I here exactly Layla?" I snapped at the grinning red head who was dragging me down the halls of Sky High, "Layla!"

"It's a surprise!" she replied brightly, stopping at the gym doors, "promise you won't blow something up."

"What have you done?" I growled, "if there's something very annoying on the other side of those doors, like Boomer, I probably will blow something up, Layla, so, talk, fast."

"Surprise!" she declared, throwing open the gym doors to reveal all the faculty and students of Sky High standing in the gym.

"Layla, what is this?" I asked slowly, sweeping my blue eyes over everyone who was grinning before fixing my eyes on Layla's brown ones.

"A congratulations and farewell party," she answered happily, "isn't it great?"

"Um, yeah, thanks," I smiled, unable to mean to her happy face, damn my maternal instinct, "and there better be chocolate Layla Green, lots of it."

"There is," she laughed, grabbing my arm and yanking me toward our friends, "I promise."

"I told her it was a bad idea to invite Boomer," Lash said instantly, "I swear, Mai, I said, 'Layla, it's a bad idea to invite Boomer, they hate each other', she didn't listen so it is totally not my fault that Boomer is here."

"Girl Strong-I mean Amaya," Boomer corrected hastily as I swung round and glared, fire beginning to lick at my palms, "uh, congratulations and you'll be missed at Sky High."

"Um, thanks," I said in disbelief as he walked away, I turned back to my friends, "are hallucinations part of being pregnant? 'Cause I could've sworn Boomer just congratulations and that I'd be missed."

"No, they're not and Boomer did say that," Will grinned, "I think he misses having someone who yells back at him during Save the Citizen."

I was silent as surprise ran through my veins.

"Honestly, he shouts at Lash and Frankie in a hope they'll yell back, he waits between insults for their retorts," Grace laughed, "Lash tortures him by staying silent and smirking at him."

"Good Puppy!" I cooed, hugging Lash tightly, "I have trained you well in the art of Boomer torture, be sure to pass the legacy onto someone before you graduate."

"Oooh! Pick me! Pick me!" Zach cried, jumping up and down with a hand waving in the air, "pick me!"

"He has to pick a freshman, but you can help," I giggled, pulling the blonde into the hug too, "an evil freshman to torture Boomer, we should write a book to pass down throughout the legacy of Boomer torturers and then give it to him when he retires."

"Amaya," Layla scolded while the others laughed and Lash nodded in agreement as I released him and Zach.

"Rain, why are you happy?" Warren asked, one eyebrow raised, "just this morning you were yelling at me for stealing the shirt you wanted to wear."

"It's the hormones," I whined, then scowled and slapped him on the arm, "and you're the one who got me pregnant therefore you have to put up with my mood swings, they'll be over by next month anyway."

"Thank god," all the guys muttered in unison and I raised an eyebrow with my hands on my hips.

"Say that one time boys and see what happens," I said warningly, holding one hand out in front of me with a crackling ball of lightning in it, a smirk forming at my lips before I gasped and the lightning vanished as I placed a hand on my stomach.

"Rain?" Warren frowned, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled, frowning slightly before putting on a smile and flicking Grace on the nose for trying to touch my stomach, honestly, you become pregnant and your stomach's instantly public property!

"You sure?" Layla insisted, standing next to me with Warren on the other side.

"Always am," I grinned, then wincing as another sharp pain shot through my abdomen, oh no fucking way, I refuse to go into labour at Sky High of all places, bad baby bad, no no no, bad water, don't break, "oh jesus fuck, don't you do anything I tell you in my mind?!" I snapped at my stomach as my water broke and everyone gaped at me, "uh, hello, water just broke, baby coming, in labour."

"You have got to be kidding me," Warren groaned as Zach fainted and everyone else began running around in panic, screaming for the nurse.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!" I roared, sitting on a chair that Layla had got me, silence instantly fell and I sighed in relief, "now that everyone's calm, I need a nurse, Will, nurse, now, everyone else, if I hear one sound from anyone, I will hurt the person who made that sound, am I understood?"

You could've heard a pin drop.

"Good, Layla, honey, stop panicking and wake up Zach," I smiled weakly as the nature loving girl clung to my hand and looked frantic.

"But-" she protested but, I held a hand up and she quietened, she knelt beside Zach and began gently slapping his cheek, Magenta pushed her away and dumped a pitcher of ice cold punch over him, making everyone laugh.

"There we go, now, Zach, I love you like a brother, I do, and I have a very important job for you," I said quickly as another contraction ran through me, "phone Pietro and tell him what's happening, he'll know what to do, okay?"

"Uh huh," Zach nodded dumbly, pulling a phone out of his pocket and dialling Pietro's number quickly as I held onto Warren's hand tightly, breathing deeply.

"Are you okay?" Warren asked, showing no emotion on his face but, I could see the hidden worry flickering in his dark eyes.

"I'm fine, for being in labour," I giggled, "she's a month early though, damn baby."

"Nice things to say about your daughter," Lash drawled sarcastically, standing on my other side, taking my hand gently and it was like when I first arrived, us three were always the ones in trouble and we always stuck together, even if Warren did pretend to hate Lash with his all heart and soul and vice versa.

"I know, I'm Miss Sweetness and Light," I laughed, "I don't think it's safe for us to fly back down to earth while I'm in labour, is it?"

"No," they both answered instantly.

"But I don't want to give birth in the Sky High gym!" I protested, "bad memories, a few good ones, but I was nearly mulched!"

"I said I was sorry!" Lisa cried.

"I know, sorry," I mumbled, "freezing Boomer was great, the day I actually realised I had a crush on Warren, when we were in detention, ooh, and do you remember Lash's strip tease?"

"Strip tease?" Layla frowned, looking hurt.

"Oh, it was just a joke," I assured her, "I tried to get Warren to do it but, he refused and Lash danced to 'I like Big Butts', awesome day and we met Gracie baby!"

"If I remember correctly, you snapped at Grace during that detention for calling you a liar," Lash smirked, "right Peace?"

"Yep, and Rain called me, what was it again Rain?" Warren asked as innocently as Warren could ask.

"Mr Grumpy Hotass," I muttered as Nurse Spex arrived, I smiled at her as she shot me one and ordered everyone out the gym, I clung to my two boys, the ones who made everything okay, "how bad is this going to hurt?" I asked warily, my grip on Warren and Lash's hands tightening slightly as another contraction shot through me.

"You're a Stronghold, you'll be fine," a new voice said gently.

"Uncle Steve!" I cried, "Aunt Josie! Pietro, what are you guys doing here-wait, does this mean Zach did something right?"

"Yeah," Pietro nodded, then narrowed his blue eyes at Lash, "why's he holding your hand?"

"'Cause he's my best friend," I snapped, glaring at my brother, "and I want him here, got that Pietro dear?"

"Amaya-" Pietro began.

"No arguments," I cut in, "I mean it Pietro, I am so not in the fucking mood, so you are going to shut up and act your age, you got it?"

"Fine," he groaned, "but I'm staying."

"Like fuck you are, get the hell out," I ordered, hissing as another contraction went through me, "I didn't think it was this quick, Spex, she's okay, isn't she?"

Warren squeezed my hand softly as Spex used her X-Ray Vision to look at Serenity inside my stomach as the aged nurse blinked and looked at us her eyes were wide and fear crashed over me.

"Spex, is she okay?" Warren demanded, "are they both okay, Rain and the baby?"

"Josie, get to the Supers Hospital immediately, tell them what's going on," Spex ordered and I clung to the boys either side me tightly, Spex faced me with masked worry, "you need a C-Section."

"I am not being sliced open!" I yelled, "and why, what's wrong with my baby?!"

"Rain, calm down," Warren whispered, though his grip on my hand had tightened fractionally, Lash squeezed my hand comfortingly and I clutched his hand desperately along with Warren's.

"The umbilical cord, it's wrapped round the baby's neck, you need the C-Section as soon as possible otherwise she could die," Spex said softly, sympathetically, "I'm not qualified or trained to do that and we need the people from the Supers Hospital."

I just stared at her, fear pulsing through me, I wanted this to be some horrible dream but, the sharp pains that shocked through my body insistently told me otherwise, Warren and Lash held my hands tightly, wrapping an arm each round my shoulders and I could sense Warren's fear but he was trying to hide it from me so I wouldn't worry.

"Warren, I'm scared, I'm really scared," I whimpered, facing him with wide blue eyes, "our baby's going to be okay, isn't she?"

"Yeah, and she'll be just like you," he nodded, speaking quietly, his eyes flicking to the doors every few seconds, "right Lash?"

"Of course, she'll be strong and mouthy and when she attends Sky High she will hold the legacy of Boomer Torture," Lash answered, "and she'll probably have your kick butt powers, maybe slightly stronger fire powers than you, you know, because of Peace, and she'll annoy the hell out of us all with her singing but, we'll her to bits because she's part of our weird, crazy, really large family."

"Lash Dawson, what have I said about you going soft on me?" I scolded playfully, feeling slightly tired, "it's not allowed, my boys aren't allowed to be soft."

"You haven't called us that since Pietro arrived," Warren said absently, his eyes fixed on the gym doors, his hand holding mine almost painfully tight, "where the hell are they?"

"They'll be here soon Mr Peace," Spex said patiently.

"Soon isn't soon enough!" Warren snapped, his voice raising slightly, flames covering his hands and I quickly doused them with water, he scowled at me and I glared.

"I'm freaking boiling okay?" I growled, "leave the fire off, otherwise I'll make you a permanent ice sculpture."

"Is she meant to be hot?" Lash cut in worriedly.

"I don't give a flying crap if I'm meant to be all the colours of the fucking rainbow," I hissed, the doors suddenly slammed open and I directed my glare at the group of doctors heading for me.

"Is the baby going to be okay?" Warren demanded quickly.

"We'll need to do a C-Section and for that we need a clean hospital bed, can you get to the nurse's office Mrs Peace?" one of the doctors asked.

Mrs Peace? Had a nice ring to it, but I wasn't married to Warren, yet.

"One, as much as I love Warren, I'm not married to him just yet, so I'm Amaya Stronghold, two, I'm not entirely sure," I answered, resting my head on Warren's shoulder, he was really tense, "Warren, are you o-what the hell are you doing with that giant needle of doom?!" I yelped as they pulled out a giant needle of doom and held it to my arm.

"It's to help relieve some of the pain Mrs Peace," the doctor replied calmly, "trust us, we're here to take care of you."

"I'm still a fucking Stronghold genius!" I yelled, needing to take my frustration and fear out on someone and this guy was just pushing all the right buttons, he jabbed the needle into my arm and I winced slightly, urgh, needles, bad.

"Rain, calm down!" Warren snapped, "this isn't helping!"

"It's helping me!" I retorted.

"What about Serenity?!" he shot back furiously, "think it's helping her?!"

"No," I whispered, my grip on Lash and Warren's hands loosening slightly as the pain began to slowly ebb away, "yay, doesn't hurt as much, now you listen up doc, you are going to make sure my daughter is perfectly safe when she arrives in this world, otherwise I will make your life a living hell, do I make myself very clear?"

"I thought that injection got rid of all the pain," one of the younger looking doctors said warily, looking at me almost fearfully.

"She's like this usually," Lash supplied, "complete and utter bitch, we all still love her to bits though, like a sister in my case, Peace loves her to death and would do anything for her, father of the baby, personally, I don't see how he puts up with her-OW!"

"NEVER BAD MOUTH A WOMAN GIVING BIRTH!!!!!!!!!!" I screeched as I pinched him viciously on the arm before slipping my hand back into his, "now, can we get this done please."

The next half hour or so was a blur and the next thing I know I'm waking up in a brightly lit room, feeling lighter for some reason, I sat up and groaned before flopping back onto the bed, oh, I'm in the nurse's office at Sky High.

"Amaya! You're awake!" Pietro's relieved voice cried and I was pulled into a hug, I quickly jerked back and looked round, most people were gathered round a small cot, Warren looked up at me with a small smile and Pietro held his hand out to me, "want to meet your daughter sis?"

"Yeah," I nodded, pushing the covers back and taking Pietro's hand, Warren stepped forward and wrapped an arm round my waist to support me, we stopped in front of the cot and a soft smile moved onto my lips as I saw my daughter, she was so beautiful, fluffy black hair, blue eyes and a skin colour between Warren's tanned colour and my pale one, her tiny fingers curled round the blanket covering her, I automatically reached in and held her in my arms, "hey, baby," I whispered, cradling her in my arms, "you're so beautiful."

"Now she's going to have an ego like Peace's, thanks Mai," Lash joked, rolling his eyes, I laughed softly but kept my eyes on the baby I was holding.

"I'm a mom," I breathed, looking up at Warren who still had his arm round my waist, "and you're a dad, how does that feel Mr Peace?"

"Great," he murmured, kissing my cheek gently.

"You guys are saps," Lash whined.

"That is it, Lash Dawson, out," Layla ordered, pushing him out the door, "and I want one next, they're so cute."

"What?!" Lash yelped while everyone else laughed, tracing the teasing tone in Layla's voice while Lash didn't, too shocked at what she had said, "Layla, I know we've been in a relationship as long as Peace and Amaya but, we've never-"

"Lash, honey, no sex talk in front of the baby, I don't her innocent mind tainted by your filth and oh my god, I just said the word sex in front of my baby, and again, fuck, no, I mean, shit, no, I uh, bugger I can't swear, crap I just did, poop, yes I didn't swear," I grinned triumphantly while everyone else in the room just looked at me like I was crazy, you would've thought they'd learnt by now, I am crazy.

"Hold up, Lash, you've never had sex with Layla?" Pietro asked and I shot him a glare while the two in question blushed.

"Discussion, outside, now," I demanded, leaning my head against Warren's broad shoulder as I flicked my blue eyes back to my daughter's, everyone sighed and left reluctantly, except Warren of course, a happy sigh escaped my lips as I kissed Serenity's forehead softly, "hey, she has my eyes and your hair."

"She's looks just like you, I bet her hair will lighten as she grows," Warren protested as we sat on my bed, "next kid we have is going to look like me though."

"Who says we're having anymore?" I asked slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't want to have another kid?" Warren frowned, one hand resting on Serenity's stomach while the other rested on my waist.

"Well, yeah, but not for another few years though, we're only eighteen Warren," I answered softly, "and I'm scared in case what happened this time happens again."

"It won't," he said gently, pressing his lips to mine.

"Not for another couple of years," I sighed, "I still want to have fun you know, look sexy."

"You always look sexy to me," Warren chuckled, kissing me once more, his eyes closed as he rested his forehead against mine, "marry me."

"Huh?" was the only think I could manage to say after he'd said those two words, those three syllables.

"I want you to marry me," Warren whispered, opening his dark eyes slowly to look into my wide blue ones, "will you?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Sorry for the long update wait, I've had writers block, please forgive me**

**Thanks for all reviews and please review this chapter, I hope to update sooner next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

I'd given birth to my daughter a week ago and today was Lash and Lisa's graduation along with Turner, who was going to be my Sidekick, Frankie, Lash's Sidekick, and Gina, Lisa's Sidekick, I'd agreed to go and Josie was flying Serenity up, I was terrified, I really was, even though I would be flying next to them with my wind powers, Josie had to hold her because I needed to concentrate on making sure Warren and I didn't plummet to our deaths, we really need to buy a flying car.

"Amaya, stop worrying, she'll be perfectly fine and you'll be right there with us," Josie smiled as I bit my lip anxiously and glanced between her and Serenity worriedly.

"I know, I know, she is going to be okay isn't she? I mean, she is only a week old," I frowned, touching Serenity's soft cheek gently.

"She'll be fine, we'll only be flying for about five minutes," Josie assured as we reached the take off point, "we'd best go, Steve and Will are probably already up there."

"Okay," I muttered, Josie nodded and flew into the air and I picked myself and Warren up using the wind, "I hate heights," I mumbled, making sure I didn't look down and Warren squeezed my hand gently.

A few minutes later we landed lightly on the grounds of Sky High and I took Serenity from Josie who looked reluctant to hand her over, I smiled down at the baby that was cradled in my arms and she blinked up at me cutely with those big blue eyes, aw, she was so adorable.

"Rain, we need to get to the gym," Warren said slowly, wrapping an arm round my waist and leading me into the school.

"I can't believe Lisa and Lash and everyone are graduating," I smiled, "Lash just seems too immature to go out and save the world."

"HEY!!" Lash's voice yelled from behind us and we swung round to see him glaring at me indignantly, "I can save the world, I thought you would have faith in me Mai, of all people, I would've thought you would be the one who would stand by me no matter what."

"I didn't say you couldn't, but Lash, you did write 'gay man love rules' on Zach's forehead in permanent marker last night, you're immature, not to mention the fact that you tried to get me to explode Medulla's classroom as a graduation day prank," I said patiently, looking down at Serenity to see if she was disturbed by Lash's shout, she had her eyes fixed on the elastic like boy, she did really like Lash, whenever he came round to see her she would always wail for him to pick her up, looks like Lash was going to be her favourite uncle.

"I was bored and I thought you would find it as funny as me but, you're too mature for that now, huh?" Lash scowled grumpily.

"I only ever really liked torturing Boomer if I'm honest with you, Medulla may have pissed me off but I never really enjoyed torturing him as much Boomer," I mused, Serenity began wailing and I sighed, "Lash, why does she like you more than me?"

"Because I'm nice," he smirked, reaching over and taking Serenity from my arms, I rolled my eyes as did Warren as Lash cooed at the baby, saying things like I was a meanie, he really has to stop picking up Layla's habits, he's turning into a softie and my best friend cannot be a softie.

"Mr Dawson, you need to be seated in the gym," Powers said as she stopped beside me, "oh, this must be little Serenity, she's beautiful, I would've come to see her but I gathered you'd prefer close friends and family, Miss Stronghold., Mr Peace."

"Yeah, thanks," I smiled as Warren plucked Serenity from Lash's arms, he frowned in protest and Serenity let out a whimper of protest, I pulled out a small teddy from my bag and handed it to her, she started sucking on its ear, this time next week the poor thing will have no ears.

"Mr Dawson, gym," Powers ordered, Lash sighed and headed into the gym, rolling his eyes, Powers smiled slightly, "you three had best go in too, the ceremony will start in a few minutes."

"Okay, Principle Powers," I nodded, going into the gym with Warren following, we sat next to Layla who grinned and cooed at Serenity, completely ignoring Warren and me, not even a hello.

"Hey guys!" Zach's loud voice cried happily and the blonde turned in his seat to grin at us, "how's the baby?"

"Fine," Warren grunted as Serenity continued to suck contentedly on her teddy's ear.

Powers stepped up onto the podium in front of everyone with a large smile, her brown eyes twinkling happily as she looked down at everyone proudly.

"Another group of young people are about to go out and help the world, they're strong, proud, brave people and I know the safety of the citizens of the world is in safe hands while these young Heros are there to help them," she said, smiling proudly at the students, "they've had their ups and downs while they've been in Sky High but, all have proved their worth to become Heros at a chosen moment in time, weather it was in Save the Citizen or helping the younger students or standing by their friends, they are all worthy and all will succeed, that I am sure of."

Everyone clapped and I glanced at Serenity who was sleeping peacefully, she frowned slightly but didn't wake, I sighed in relief as Powers began calling out the names of the graduates.

"Lash Dawson and Frankie Smith," Powers smiled

Lash grinned and he and Frankie went up the steps to get their cover job documents and distress cellphones, the gym doors suddenly slammed open and everyone turned to see a group of men in long black cloaks, my eyes widened and my blood ran cold.

Everyone just looked at them while they grinned manically at me, then their eyes flicked to the baby Warren was holding and their grins grew wider, their eyes flashing maliciously and I could feel the icy tension that had settled over the gym.

"Amaya, you could've told us there was a new Elemental born," one laughed mockingly, "we would've loved to drop by and say congratulations."

"Lay one finger on her, I'll rip you to pieces," Pietro hissed, "on anyone in this room, I will kill you."

"Pietro, looks like Amaya freed you, how does it feel?" the guy who was obviously in charge cackled, "you did nearly kill her when you were lion and under my control, remember?"

"Pietro! No!" I screamed as he leapt at the man, he was flung backwards into a wall and I winced for him as he slowly slid to the ground, his fists clenched, his eyes narrowed, an expression of pure loathing and hate etched on his face.

"When we got the call that you would be here, little Amaya, we just had to drop in and pay a visit, little Lisa Freeze didn't manage to tell us about your precious child though," the man smirked and we all turned to Lisa slowly.

"You told them?" I growled, she gulped and nodded, lightning crackled over my hands and fire shot up my arms, "you do know who they are, right? They're the ones who killed my parents, turned Pietro into a lion, had him nearly kill me and they kidnapped me and planned on wiping out every Elemental, and you told them where I was and put my daughter's life in danger?"

"You had everything!" she exploded, standing and glaring at me while most people in the gym sent her loathing and shocked looks, "you had Warren, then you had a baby, then you're getting married and you have all those friends and an ex-Villain on your side that'll do anything for you, for christ sake, you have the perfect life and you still find something to complain about! So I called the people who destroyed your life the first time round."

Everyone just stared at her.

"I can't believe I ever trusted you," I managed eventually as Pietro stood by my side, "I can't believe I ever trusted you and actually called you my friend."

Before she could retort, Pietro and I were flung across the gym by an invisible force, we crashed into the wall and I bit my lip to stop myself from yelping, that was when my friends and family instantly began fighting back, I heard Warren yelling at Zach to get Serenity of the gym and to safety.

"Shit," Pietro groaned, standing and pulling me up with him, we ran towards the fight and I shot a lightning bolt at the Ruby Triangle, they blocked it with an invisible and Zach was protesting, saying he couldn't keep Serenity safer if they came after him, I grabbed him by the arm and swung him round to face me.

"Zach, please, we're trusting you," I whispered, "I know you can do this, please, just get her out of here, please."

"Okay," he nodded, gulping and taking Serenity quickly, "I won't let you guys down, I promise."

"I know," I smiled weakly and he ran out the fire doors, I made ice wall with my non-melting ice hastily as some members of the Ruby Triangle went to go after him, "I don't think so," I smirked as they glared at me, I shot them back with a powerful gust of wind and sent fire over them.

"Did I really just trust Glow Stick with our baby?" Warren asked with a frown, his arms alight as he vaulted fireballs at the oncoming enemies.

"I trust him, I know he won't let anything happen to her," I said quietly as I caught sight of Lisa trying to escape the battle, "if you'll excuse me, I have a certain Ice Queen to destroy."

Before Warren could try and stop me, I had thrown a lightning bolt at Lisa who yelped and turned to glare at me coldly, she sent a load of ice at me which I instantly melted, my eyes flashing darkly as I circled the wind around her, making it so violent it cut her, her blonde hair flying around her, soft whimpers of pain reaching my ears.

"How could you Lisa?" I spat, never relenting in my attack, "Serenity could've been hurt, she's just a baby, not even a month old yet, how could you?"

"Because you have everything!" she screamed, blood trickling from her arms and torso where the violent wind had ripped at her skin, "everything I want!"

"So you put my daughter's life in danger?!" I shouted, sending her flying back with a lightning bolt, "you can do whatever the hell you like to me, but you ever put Serenity's life in danger ever again, I will kill you, Lisa, I promise you."

Her eyes widened slightly in fear as I turned to the rest of the battle, yells of pain ringing in my ears as the fight raged on, my fists clenched and my nails broke the skin on my palms, I quickly ducked as Lash came flying at me, I ran over to him as he hit the wall, fear flooded me as he didn't move, I knelt beside him, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Lash, Puppy, get up," I whispered, checking his pulse, there was only a faint one and his breathing was low and shallow, "Puppy, quit fucking about, get up."

He didn't move and I was suddenly yanked up by my hair, I winced and a hand curled round my throat, I sent lightning and fire over my body hastily but, the guy holding me simply put up a telekinetic shield, easily blocking my attack, black spots began appearing in my vision as air couldn't make it to my lungs.

"Lash," I gasped, praying the stripe loving boy would wake up and help me, the hand round my throat tightened and I squeezed my eyes shut as I struggled weakly, my body feeling weak and tired.

"We finally win Amaya," the person holding me smirked, "the Elementals will all die, so don't worry, your daughter will be with you in the afterlife soon enough."

"No," I croaked, summoning up the last of my energy and sending him flying back with a gust of wind, I fell to the floor, gasping and coughing as air rapidly refilled my lungs, I lay splayed out on the floor as I felt too weak to move, taking in deep breaths and watching the fight through heavy lidded eyes, "come on Amaya, get up and fight," I urged myself tiredly, forcing myself onto my knees and to my feet, swaying slightly before I regained balance.

"Rain! Look out!" Warren yelled and I was instantly thrown backwards into the wall, I winced before the darkness took over, damn Warren just had to distract me.

* * *

**(Zach POV)**

"Glow Stick, get Serenity out of here," Warren ordered as Amaya and Pietro were sent across the gym by their arch enemies.

"I can't, I can't protect Warren, Layla can," I protested, I loved Serenity, I did but, I couldn't protect her like Will, Layla, Warren and everyone else could.

"Glow Stick, just do it!" Warren snapped, holding the baby out to me, "I need to stay here for Rain, just get Serenity to safety, just do it!"

"Warren, I can't protect her!" I argued, "she could get hurt!"

"She'll get killed here!" Warren yelled, then took a deep breath, "just, get her out of here, away from them, I'm trusting you, Zach, just get her out of here."

"But-" I started, stopping as a gentle hand swung me round, I came face to face with a pale and worried looking Amaya, her blue eyes soft as she looked at me.

"Zach, please, we're trusting you," she whispered, her eyes pleading, "I know you can do this, please, just get her out of here, please."

"Okay," I gulped, taking the small baby and holding her protectively, "I won't let you guys down, I promise."

"I know," Amaya smiled and I bolted for the fire doors, I heard rapid footsteps after me but, a sudden coolness behind me made me turn, I saw a large ice wall blocking the exit, Amaya had obviously made it so no one could follow us, I looked down at Serenity and she looked back up at me curiously, her small teddy clasped in her tiny hands, her blue eyes exactly like Amaya's.

"Don't worry, your mommy and daddy will be here soon and everything will be okay but, until then, you have to put up with Uncle Zach and I'll protect you," I said softly, walking quickly down the corridor, I couldn't get away from Sky High since Ron was in the gym helping to fight against the Ruby Triangle I think they were called, and I couldn't fly which meant I had to hide somewhere in Sky High.

I spotted an unused classroom and quickly slipped inside, closing the door and going to the back of the room, sitting at one of the desks and placing Serenity on it, she lay there looking up at me curiously, sucking her teddy's ear contentedly, her eyes beginning to droop close, I glanced at the clock, noon, Amaya and Warren put her down for a nap at noon so I guess she was tired.

Scuffles and muffled shouts of pain echoed for the gym and I hoped that my friends were okay, how Lisa could do this to Amaya I'll never know, they were friends, Magenta always said Lisa had never really gotten over Warren, saying she'd spotted the blonde glaring at Warren and Amaya a few times with jealousy, I thought it was Magenta looking for gossip but, maybe she was right, no, she must've been right, Lisa was with Pietro though and they lived together and everything, was it just a ploy to get closer to Amaya in order to hurt her?

Damn, my brain hurts with all this thinking, I wasn't exactly the logical kind of guy, I did things in the moment, didn't think things through, I was the Sidekick, I wasn't supposed to be able to handle situations like this, I definitely wasn't supposed to protect the most important thing in Warren and Amaya's lives, I simply wasn't strong enough, how was glowing going to help Serenity, apart fro when she needed a nightlight?

A groan escaped my lips and I buried my head in my hands, I've never hated my power before now, I was always proud of myself, I was happy with who I was, now I had to protect Serenity and I felt helpless and useless, why did Amaya and Warren trust me with her? I couldn't do anything to protect her, why not give her to Layla, Will or Lash? Why not take her to safety themselves? I know why, because Amaya wants to avenge her parents and make the world safe for Serenity and Warren wants to protect Amaya to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

"_I'm trusting you Zach, just get her out of here,"_ Warren's words echoed through my mind, he trusted me and so did Amaya, I couldn't let them down, they were my friends and when everyone else laughed at me, Amaya would shake her head and hug me, calling me her little brother, Warren would roll his eyes and call me an idiot most of the time but, he was one of my best friends and I knew I could trust him, he could trust me too, I won't let anything happen to Serenity, even if I die trying to protect her, they were trusting me with the most precious thing in their lives.

The door opened and I looked up, there was a man in a black cloak grinning at me, a red ruby hanging round his neck, his cold eyes flicked to Serenity and he started forwards, I stood up and placed myself between them, determination setting in my brain, I made a promise and a Hero never breaks their promise.

* * *

**Thanks for all reviews on the last chapter, please review this one!**

**Thanks, hope you liked!! **


	14. ZachMagenta

**(Zach POV)**

My hands curled into fists as I glared defiantly at the man who wanted to hurt Serenity, don't let anything happen to her, she's just a baby, protect her, Amaya and Warren are trusting you with this, you can do this.

"Move," the man sneered, knowing I couldn't beat him, "you don't have anything to do with the battle between the Elementals and the Ruby Triangle, what do you owe Amaya anyway? What has she ever done for you?"

"Serenity's just a baby, she's innocent and Amaya's one of my best friends," I growled, fury beginning pound through my veins, "she's been there for me, friends are loyal and do anything for one another, I will not let you hurt her and Warren's daughter, you'll have to kill me first."

"I guess that's what I have to do then," he cackled and what was like a film began playing in my mind.

_Blood._

_There was lots of blood, the bodies of my friends scattered over the gym floor, two people were still alive and clinging to a bloodied bundle, the woman looked up, tears streaming down her blood caked cheeks, her blue eyes like ice as she glared at me._

"_I trusted you," she whispered hollowly, holding the bundle closer to her chest, "I trusted you to protect her, this is your fault, it's your fault everyone's dead and that my baby is gone, I trusted you and you let them all die, Zach, how could you?"_

"_Amaya, Warren, it wasn't my fault, I tried everything I could!" I protested, starting toward them but Warren shot me back with a fireball, I winced at the burning heat but refused to run, "I did everything I could, I'm so sorry!"_

"_You should've died for her," Warren said darkly, "you should've died for her like we would've done for you, because you were our friend, she was just a baby, you killed her Zach, you killed her."_

"_I didn't," I croaked, backing away from them slowly, shaking my head, "this is not my fault, it's the Ruby Triangle, please, Amaya, Warren, trust me."_

"_We already tried that," Amaya spat coldly, the tears flowing down her cheeks never relenting, Warren's harsh glare never wavering, "we trusted with the most important thing in our lives and you killed her," Amaya hissed, glaring hatefully at me._

_Wait, if she was really mad or upset, her powers would be acting up, her powers are connected to her emotions, Layla told me once when Amaya's lightning power went berserk while she was arguing with Boomer about her name, as usual in Save the Citizen, she nearly exploded the gym because she was so mad, this wasn't real or her powers had been neutralised._

"_Amaya, I didn't so anything, Serenity's still alive," I said quietly, "this isn't real because otherwise you'd be killing me around about now."_

"_You want me to kill you?" she laughed harshly, her tears suddenly vanishing, "that can be easily arranged, trust me little boy."_

"_This isn't real," I insisted, "if your Amaya and your Warren, tell me what you guys did on your six month anniversary."_

_Amaya and Warren paused, glancing at each other._

"_Tell when Serenity was born and why you chose that name, tell me where you two got together, tell me what happened in the detention you guys and Lash got after you froze Boomer, go on, tell me," I continued, praying I was right, if I was, I was smarter than I thought._

"_We, uh, went to a restaurant," Warren said slowly, hesitating, Warren didn't hesitate, and that answer was wrong, we all went to the beach for their six month anniversary and spent the night there._

"_No," I said simply, "what about the other questions."_

"_We called our baby Serenity because-" Amaya started._

"_No, tell me why you chose her middle name," I cut in, "that's the important bit, in fact, just tell me her middle name."_

"_I can still kill you!" Amaya roared, throwing the bloody bundle aside and leaping at me, since this wasn't Amaya, I punched her straight in the face and the image began to fade._

A loud wailing entered my ears and I swung round to find the man in the black cloak standing over Serenity, I scowled and slammed my fist into the side of his face, he made me hit a girl, an illusion-y girl but, still a girl.

"How did you-" he began, looking at me in shock.

"I'm an idiot, I know the basic facts and when you don't know them, I can beat you," I answered with a triumphant grin, "Zach Attack to the rescue!"

"Moron," he hissed, clenching his fists and attacking my mind again.

"_YOU KILLED THEM ALL!!!" Magenta's livid voice echoed round me and she was suddenly in front of me, tears streaming down her cheeks, "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!!! I KNEW YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LEFT IN CHARGE!!!"_

"_Maj, wait," I said weakly._

"_I hate you Zach Lumen, you took away everything, our friends and family, they're all gone, are you proud?" she spat, wiping away her tears furiously, "just because you're a pathetic little Sidekick, unable to anything right, you let Serenity die and then Amaya lost control and killed everyone, this is all your fault Zach."_

"_This isn't real," I shot back, "I know it's not, so turn off this thing before Amaya and Warren get here!"_

"_Can't defend yourself?" Magenta scoffed, laughing scornfully, "always relying on others to come and save you, pathetic little boy."_

"_I am not pathetic!" I shouted, my fists clenching, "you are for wanting to hurt an innocent little girl! She's just a baby! She hasn't done anything and neither has anyone else here at Sky High!"_

"_He's right," a soft, far away voice said, "so let him go Laurent, before I show what happens when my parents' tempers are combined, trust me, it's not a pretty sight."_

"_Who the hell are you?!" the guy's voice demanded angrily._

"_Last chance," the voice was definitely female and full of ice cold hate, it sounded so distant though, "fine, your choice."_

The classroom suddenly spun back into view and I collapsed to my knees from the shock of having my mind attacked twice in a row, I looked up to see a girl of about my age standing in front of me, she was tall and willowy with black hair that was tied in a high ponytail, blue eyes and her skin looked lightly tanned, her expression was non-existent and that was kind of scary, I hastily stood and gathered Serenity, who was screaming fit to burst, in my arms protectively.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl warily, my eyes flicking to the unconscious form of the Ruby Triangle member on the floor at her feet.

"My name's not important, keep the baby safe, I need to get to the gym, the war is starting and I'm here to try and prevent it and give someone a very important message," she said, her voice blank of emotion, her blue eyes drilling into mine, they were so familiar, "I mean, Zach, keep Serenity safe, without her, the future will change indescribably."

"How do you know my name?" I inquired, but she was already out the door, I looked down at Serenity and picked up her teddy, she took and, as usual, began sucking on its ear, "wonder who she was, maybe the others will find out and tell me, and I wonder what war she was on about."

* * *

**(Magenta POV)**

The battle raged around me mercilessly, I was in my guinea pig form and heading for Lash and Amaya under Steve's furious orders while everyone else fought, people falling all around us, I reached the unconscious pair and quickly changed into my human form, I knelt beside them and checked their pulses, faint but there.

I winced as yells of pain echoed round me but, a sudden explosion made the battle stop entirely, everyone swung to the direction of the explosion and saw a girl, she had fire crackling in her palms, her expression uncaring as attacks were thrown at her, she simply side stepped them with a slight smirk, that smirk seemed very familiar, she looked familiar but I'm pretty sure I've never seen her before.

"This battle is over," she smirked, her voice commanding and her tone clearly said 'argue and you die', "do I make myself very clear?"

That was Amaya's line!

"Who the fuck are you?!" Warren snapped furiously, fire licking at his arms.

"That's none of your concern," she sighed, "the Ruby Triangle is going to leave otherwise, bad things will happen, very bad things, a lot worse than placing human souls in lions bodies, trust me."

"Little girl, thinks she can beat us?" a Ruby Triangle member cackled, the girl smirked and covered him with lightning, his yelped slightly before putting up a telekinetic block around himself to protect himself from harm.

"I don't think I can, I know I can," she laughed with a childish grin, winking and sticking her tongue out at him, "never argue with me Oliver."

This girl was so fucking familiar.

"Listen up kid, you tell me who you are or I will roast you alive," Warren growled, glaring at her darkly, her blue eyes flicked to him and seemed to soften before she put up her shields again.

"I can't, it'll change things," she replied, sweeping her eyes over the occupants of the gym, "I do need to talk to Amaya Janice Peace though."

"It's Stronghold," all of Amaya's friends and family said instantly.

"And she's over here," I muttered.

The girl was instantly at Amaya's side, gently rolling her onto her back, a look of worry clearly etched on the girl's face, she ran her eyes over Amaya's wounds quickly then looked up at everyone.

"Anyone here have a healing ability?" she asked, "she's lost quite a bit of blood, she needs immediate medical attention."

"Who the hell are you?!" Pietro practically yelled.

"I told you, that's none of your concern," she answered through gritted teeth, "now, get medical help before she dies! I refuse to let her die okay?!"

"What's it to do with you?!" Pietro shouted.

"You want her to die?!"

"No, but why do you want Amaya?!"

"That's between me and her!"

"JUST GET HELP!!!" Warren roared before Pietro could retort, the pyro's dark eyes flashing dangerously and he punched a nearby Ruby Triangle member in the face before making his way over to Amaya, "Rodent, she okay?"

"I told you before Warren, I resent that nickname and she's currently unconscious so I'm not entirely sure," I grumbled, shooting him a weak glare.

"Kid, who are you?" he asked slowly.

"I told you before, that's none of your concern, if I told you, future events could be changed for the worst," she answered, avoiding his eye by keeping hers on Amaya's lifeless form.

"Rodent, check on Stretch," Warren ordered, glaring at the girl, I nodded and went over to Lash, listening to their conversation, "if you want to talk to Amaya, you have to go through me, so tell me who you are kid."

"I am not a kid, and I can't tell you who I am," she protested tiredly, "I'm really sorry and I wish I could tell you but I can't, I made a promise and my parents taught me to always keep my promises."

"You're not talking to Rain unless you tell me who you are," Warren shot back coldly, "your choice, _kid._"

"Why did you start calling her Rain?" the girl asked curiously, "I know her name means 'night rain' but, why don't you just call her Amaya?"

"Warren's incapable of calling anyone by their real name unless it's an emergency," a weak voice giggled and I swung round to see Amaya with her blue eyes cracked open and a small smile on her lips, she was instantly pulled into a hug by Warren and she smiled a bit more as she hugged back loosely, "were you worried Warren?"

"What the bloody hell do you think?" he growled, pressing his lips to hers gently, she pulled back with a wince and I saw she had a split lip, damn, she can't even kiss her very kissable, her word not mine, without being hurt now, must be tough.

"Serenity, where is she?" she asked quietly.

"Zach's got her safe," the girl answered.

"Oh, good," Amaya nodded, resting her head against Warren's chest and closing her eyes, one hand holding her side that was obviously giving her pain, "who are you anyway?"

"People call me Ember," the girl replied quietly.

"You have fire powers then?" Amaya smiled, "like Warren?"

"Um, not exactly, I control all the elements, but my fire power's stronger than usual and I mostly use that," the girl said, looking at the floor, why was she suddenly answering questions?

Amaya's eyes snapped open and she looked at the girl with a slight frown, "who are your parents?" she asked slowly, "surely they'd want to know where you were and they wouldn't let you come here, it's dangerous."

"I, um, well, er, you see, eh, I can't tell you who my parents are," the girl stammered, obviously not wanting to lie to Amaya for some reason, I frowned at this and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Another Elemental," one of the Ruby Triangle sneered, "this will be fun."

The girl fixed her eyes on him with an icy glare as she slowly stood, fire beginning to swirl round her clenched fists, everyone's eyes on her as she moved toward the person who'd spoken, a smirk beginning to form on her lips as she threw him into the wall using a fireball that exploded once he'd fallen to the floor.

"Fun is exactly the word I was looking for," she laughed softly, the wind suddenly beginning to pick up and swirl round her violently, "everyone else get out, this is between me and the Ruby Triangle."

"Serenity," Amaya breathed, her blue eyes wide and everything seemed to freeze, the girl stiffened, the wind stopped, the fire on her hands extinguished and she paled as she slowly turned to face Amaya who was being held by Warren who was looking at her like she was crazy.

"How did you-" Serenity began then stopped, unable to finish as she gazed at Amaya through wide blue eyes, Amaya's eyes.

"Let's see, Elemental with enhanced fire abilities, has Warren's black hair, my blue eyes and a skin colour between mine and Warren's, doesn't take a genius honey," Amaya grinned, then winced due to her split lip, "I really need to stop getting myself into these situations, don't I Warren?"

Everyone just continued looking at her until the Ruby Triangle vanished with a puff of smoke that is but, the Elementals didn't seem to notice as they looked at each other.

"Oh, and you better have my brains, god knows you'll never survive with Warren's intelligence," Amaya joked feebly, making Warren roll his eyes, the girl, Serenity, ran over to them and hugged them tightly, Amaya winced but patted the girl on the back gently, "as much as I love you sweetie, you're kind of hurting me."

"Sorry," Serenity gasped, instantly letting Amaya go while Warren looked at her with suspicion.

"This is so weird, you're like my age," Amaya smiled weakly, reaching forward and poking Serenity on the nose who scowled and rubbed her nose irritably, "well, at least I know you're real, Warren, where's the nurse or doctor or whatever, because I'm pretty sure I've bruised my ribs since they hurt like fu-a lot."

"Did you just refrain from swearing?" I smirked, "who are you and what have you done with Amaya?"

"Shut it Maj," she pouted.

"They should be here soon, I shouted at Pietro," Warren said quietly.

"I told you not to do that," Amaya sighed, looking up at the pyro exasperatedly, "it's my job and privilege as his little sister, you know that Warren."

"If I hadn't then he wouldn't have gone to get you help," Warren protested, "he would've continued to argue with the kid."

"I told you I'm not a kid," Serenity snapped angrily and Warren looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she instantly ducked her head and looked at the floor, "sorry, dad."

Whoa, she just called him dad.

"No, she's meant to say mom first," Amaya whined, "not dad."

"I'm just better than you," Warren smirked arrogantly, she rolled her eyes and flicked him on the nose, he scowled and rubbed it much like Serenity had done a few minutes before.

"I can so kick your ass in a fight," Amaya argued, "admit it Warren Andrew Peace."

"Don't; say my full name Amaya Janice Stronghold almost Peace," he retorted, boy, that must've been a mouthful to say.

"When are you guys getting married?" Serenity asked eagerly.

"We only got engaged last week, when you were born, we haven't exactly started planning yet," Amaya answered with a small smile, "when's our anniversary?"

"I can't tell you, you weren't even supposed to know who I was," Serenity replied, "I can't give away any information, I'm simply here to tell you something and hopefully stop a war from breaking out."

"War? What war?" cut in Warren with a frown.

"The war between Heros and Villains, the entire Super community splits, traitors on both sides, innocent bystanders getting caught in the cross fire, great people dying, I'm here to hopefully stop all that from happening," Serenity whispered, looking at the floor she was kneeling on, "but the message is for mom only, I can't tell anyone else, maybe dad, I don't know, I was just told to tell my mom something."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Amaya asked, obviously not listening as she thought about her future life and the all the answers were sitting right next to her, "not too many so I lose my figure though, right?"

"I can't tell you but, you're really beautiful mom, back home," Serenity smiled, "everyone loves you and looks to you for the support and guidance they need, you're everyone's Hero."

"Yay! Go me!" Amaya cheered with a laugh as Lash began to stir, she wriggled out of Warren's hold and hugged Lash happily as he sat up, "shit Puppy, you scared me half to death, honestly, what is with you, terrifying me like that?"

"Do I know you?" Lash asked croakily, pushing her away from him and once again, everything in the gym seemed to freeze at the words someone had spoken.

* * *

**Yet another cliffhanger, I am so evil it's not real**

**Thanks for all reviews, please review this chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Amaya POV)**

"Lash, you shit, this is so not fucking funny, it's me, Amaya, we're best friends," I said shakily, looking at him worriedly while he continued to frown at me in confusion.

He looked at me with a blank look in his eyes.

"Quit fucking about," I snapped, grabbing his shoulders, ignoring the pain that spread through my body, "you're Lash, we're best friends, remember that time in detention after I froze Boomer and you, me and Warren were going to have a threesome and you did a strip tease to 'I Like Big Butts' then Powers walked in with Gracie baby, remember?"

He simply continued looking at me blankly.

"What about Layla, you remember Layla, don't you?" I said desperately, "you guys are totally in love and you told me something yesterday, something you'd planned for Layla's eighteenth in a few months, you remember that don't you?"

He shook his head slowly and I heard a muffled sob from Layla, holy shit, this was very bad, I shook him slightly as though his memories would suddenly just come flying back to him and he'd laugh at how worried I was.

"Lash, we're best friends, you're like my big brother, you hate Pietro, and you pretend to hate Warren but you guys are really friends, for christ sake," I stopped and took in a deep breath, "before you met me, you helped out a Villain, Royal Pain, turn everyone into babies and when I first met you, I made a joke about you being incompetent, you have to remember at least some of this Lash!"

He scowled at me with a look of indignation on his face.

"PUPPY!! YOU SNAP OUT OF IT RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL HURT YOU!!!" I screamed in frustration, shaking him, tears beginning to well up in my eyes, "stupid fucking Puppy, just snap out of it."

"Who the fuck is Puppy?"

I slapped him clear across the face, I don't know why, I just did, Warren's strong arms instantly wrapped round me and pulled me back before I could attack the boy, tears starting to escape my eyes and trail down my cheeks as Lash stared at me in shock.

"Mom," Serenity whispered in shock, looking at me through wide eyes.

"Are you out of your fucking mind you crazy bitch?!" Lash hissed, his fists clenching, then he spotted Magenta beside him and glared at her, "what do you want Sidekick?"

"You stupid fucking twat! Let me slap him again Warren!" I yelled, struggling against Warren's strong grip, "little fucker! She's your friend! We're all your friends and don't you dare treat us like shit!"

"Sidekicks are shit," he spat and I escaped Warren's hold, I leapt at the stripe loving boy, slamming my fist into his face and driving my knee into his stomach.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S A SIDEKICK!!!" I roared, being yanked off him again as he went to fight back and Layla's sobs were echoing round the gym, I took in a deep breath and slowly relaxed, "I want my baby."

"Rodent, go find Glow Stick and Serenity," Warren ordered, "Hypno, Stronghold, you help, knowing Glow Stick he's hidden somewhere on the other side of the school."

"You have a baby?" Lash asked with a smirk, "why Peace, never would've thought you'd settle down, just make sure you don't end up like daddy dearest."

"That tears it," I hissed and Warren, Serenity and I leapt at him, lightning bolting, fireballing and just generally hurting the little shit.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!" Lash shouted.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" I screamed.

"SHITHEAD!!" Serenity yelled at him.

Warren stayed silent as he beat the shit out of the stretching boy, my pyro's eyes flashing darkly as flames flickered in his dark, smoky black eyes.

"STOP!!" Layla's voice screamed, we all turned to look at her, she had tears flowing down her cheeks, "just stop hurting him, please."

Damn my maternal instinct to hell, I sighed and let Lash go, "Serenity, let him go," I ordered sternly and she reluctantly let him go, I faced Warren who had his fist directly in front of Lash's bloody face, "Warren, no, he's not-Zach! Serenity!" I cried as I spotted the glowing boy, Warren turned and I yanked him up, pulling him towards our baby daughter, "I knew I could trust you!" I grinned, hugging Zach tightly, stubbornly ignoring all pain that rushed through every pore of my being.

"Well, I actually had a bit of help from her," Zach admitted, nodding to Older Serenity with a sheepish grin, "but Serenity's fine, she's sleeping right now but fine, I promise."

"Thank you," I whispered as Warren took our daughter and held her protectively, I kissed Zach's cheek quickly, "I knew we could trust you, thank you so much Zach."

"It was nothing," he shrugged, blushing slightly.

"No, it wasn't," I said simply with a small smile, kissing my baby daughter's forehead softly as Older Serenity came over, looking nervous, I smiled at her slightly, "you needed to tell me something."

"Yeah, um, can we talk outside?" she asked hesitantly, glancing at Will, Grace and Magenta warily, "it has to be just you, not everyone can know."

"Warren's coming too," I said stubbornly, "I'll tell him anyway."

"Fine, daddy can come too," she sighed, leading me out the gym and we followed slowly, Zach gaping since he didn't know the whole story, Serenity leaned against a wall, "once I've told you, I go home, you won't see me again until I'm this age normally and I won't remember, okay?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"I told you back home, my home, there's a war going on between Heros and Villains, traitors in both sides and stuff but, there's more, I'm supposed to tell you what causes the war," Serenity explained, "it might be hard to believe but, it's Layla, Layla Green, you saw how Lash lost his memory, once that happened, she began to lose hope when he didn't regain his memory and love for her, but he pretended he did because the leader of the Villain side wanted Layla on their side due to her power, she knew deep down that Lash didn't really love her but, she loved him too much to walk away and then she found out she was pregnant and things grew so much worse.

"Lash, despite not really loving Layla, didn't want his child in danger and sent her to you two, knowing you'd protect her, then, all hell broke loose, the leader of the Villains attacked Pietro and Will in order to get you to flush Layla and the newborn baby out, once those two were hurt, the Heros rose and began to fight back and that's when the war began, we're hoping that you may be able to stop Layla going to the Villains or help Lash regain his memories, they're the keys to this war and it must be stopped because so many innocent people die, so many young and the young that have survived have seen things no one should see, suffered grief no one should suffer, we need you to stop this, please, it's for you as well as everyone else, please, mom, dad."

With that Serenity faded away, leaving me and Warren staring at the spot of wall where she'd been leaning, our eyes wide in shock, my mouth hanging open in a very undignified way.

"Why are our lives full of all this drama?" I groaned, running a hand through my hair and wincing as I met a bleeding cut, "seriously, why can't we have a normal day for once?"

"Because we can't," Warren sighed, handing me baby Serenity as she reached for me, I took her and held her close to me, Warren looked at me for a second before lowering his lips to mine softly, being careful not to squish Serenity as he gently pulled me closer to him, "I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too," I breathed.

* * *

Layla paced up and down my sitting room with a worried and pale look on her usually smiling face, it's been a month since Lash lost his memory and showed no signs of regaining it just yet, the doctor said it may never happen and I was starting to think he was right.

"Layla, honey, just sit down and I'll go get you some ice cream, okay?" I said, standing up and pushing her gently onto the couch, "can you just watch Serenity for me?"

"Yeah," Layla said quietly, fixing her sad brown eyes on the baby in the playpen that was kicking her little legs while trying to catch the rotating stars above her with happy giggles, "I always wanted a baby," Layla whispered just as I was leaving the room, "I could see Lash and me together forever, like you and Warren, guess it was just never meant to be, huh?"

"It'll all work out, you'll see," I gulped, going into the kitchen and getting a tub of chocolate brownie ice cream from the freezer, I grabbed a spoon and headed back into the sitting room where Layla was still sitting on the couch, staring distantly at Serenity with tears in her brown eyes, "here," I said softly, handing her the ice cream and spoon.

"You're not having any?" she sniffed, prying the lid off.

"Nah, I'm still trying to lose all the baby weight, only a few more pounds left," I lied smoothly, in actual fact, right now I couldn't give a damn about baby weight, I was more concerned about Layla and Lash, they were the keys to the war, I needed to get them out of the pits they'd dug for themselves and fast.

"Rain, I'm back!" Warren's voice called and he appeared in the doorway, he raised an eyebrow as he saw Layla shovelling ice cream into her mouth, "hey, Hippie."

"Hey Warren," she mumbled, stuffing her face with ice cream, damn, that was my favourite flavour as well, oh well, guess I'd have to go out and get some more later.

"How was work?" I asked Warren tiredly, smiling slightly at him.

"Mrs Stronghold came in halfway through my shift and began to wedding talk me to death," he groaned, walking over to the couch and sitting next to me, kissing me quickly, "and she's coming round tomorrow to discuss the catering and the flowers and everything else and she said something about dress shopping tomorrow."

"Oh god, not again, she dragged me into ten different shops last week, Warren, my blisters had blisters," I whimpered in fear, he sighed and wrapped an arm round me as I snuggled into his side for protection from the evil Aunt of hell.

"Amaya, I think I'll go home, I'll see you tomorrow when we go shopping," Layla sniffled, handing me an empty ice cream carton and leaving the apartment quickly after grabbing her coat, I stood as Serenity began to wail and saw it was her bedtime, I picked her up and took her to her cot while Warren watched T.V, we took it turns putting her to bed so it was fair and there was no arguing, what was the point of arguing about something so trivial? She was a baby who needed to be taken care of, why argue about who's turn it was to change her or put her to bed?

"Layla been crying again?" Warren sighed as I sat next to him, I nodded and he frowned slightly, "did she eat that entire tub of ice cream?"

"In under five minutes," I nodded with a slight sense of admiration, "still, we need to help them Warren but, we just haven't had time what with the wedding and Serenity, we barely have time for ourselves."

"We're alone now," he smirked, placing a finger under my chin and tilting my head, pressing his lips to mine passionately, his tongue sliding between my lips and meeting mine as he ran a hand through my hair, the other hand on my waist and pulling me flush against his muscular body.

My fingers ran lightly down his chest and I felt his lips quirk into a smirk, I giggled slightly and pulled out of the kiss, he frowned at me and I grinned, he raised on eyebrow in question and I stood, then he frowned again, I went to the bedroom, he stood with a smirk, I shut the door in his face and he frowned again, I think, I can't see through doors you know.

"Hehe, I'm so evil," I sang under my breath as I pulled open my underwear drawer.

When I was suddenly tackled onto the bed, the yelp that escaped my lips was muffled by a pair of warm lips crushing over mine, I laughed slightly into the kiss and Warren moved his lips to the side of my neck.

"You couldn't wait five minutes?" I giggled, sounding breathless as he nipped lightly at my skin, caressing the sting away with his warm tongue.

"No," he growled impatiently against my neck, making me laugh again.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to Warren's arms wrapped securely round my waist and Serenity wailing from the room next door, I groaned and buried my head into Warren's broad shoulder, he chuckled and I hit him weakly in the chest.

"Rain, I need to see to Serenity," Warren murmured, unwinding his arms from my waist and climbing out of bed, I lifted my head slightly to see my gorgeous boyfriend in his birthday suit (who wouldn't?) and he smirked at me.

"I suggest you wipe that smirk off your face before I slap it off mister," I muttered darkly, burying my head into my pillow.

"Love you too Rain," he drawled and I heard the bedroom door open, then close, then, "Rain! Get dressed! I'm bringing Serenity in!"

"You fucking wanker, I don't want to get up," I mumbled under my breath, though I did grab Warren's discarded t-shirt from yesterday and slip it on, running a hand through my tousled hair, "okay, I'm decent! Sorta," I added quietly, slipping back beneath the warm covers and planning on going back to sleep.

"Rain, why do you always put on my shirts?" Warren complained as he sat next to me, an excited giggle also meant Serenity was with him.

"Because, Warren, they're very comfortable," I yawned, sitting up as Serenity pulled on my ruffled hair, "I'm up, I'm up, no more tugging on mommy's hair honey, it does kind of hurt."

"Little hell raiser already," Warren smirked proudly, ruffling Serenity's fluffy black hair, "takes after me."

I raised one sceptical eyebrow and he looked at me with a 'it's true' expression.

"Who froze Boomer?" I sighed, I didn't wait for a response, "I did, therefore I am the troublemaker and she takes after me, don't you baby?"

Serenity squealed in laughter and clapped her tiny hands, obviously loving all the attention she was getting and I couldn't repress the smile that made its way onto my lips.

"I went through two walls and got straight back up again," Warren argued, scowling at me but I could the corners of his mouth twitching as he fought back a smile, "I'm a badass."

"I'm the troublemaker, I'm the one who created the Boomer Torturers Legacy, I am a legend of troublemaking," I shot back with a grin, "if Serenity turns into a bad girl, it's from my side of the family, wait, no, that's a bad thing, tell you what Serenity, take after your cousin Will and be a good kid, okay?"

"She is not taking after Stronghold," Warren protested.

"You're right, she'll be patriotic," I mused, "you are forbidden from wearing red, white and blue all at once honey and you must wear black, a lot when you're older sweetie."

She simply gurgled happily and laid back on the bed, kicking her feet in glee as Warren and I gave her our undivided attention, her big blue eyes looking up at us, filled with the innocence and purity that I thought had vanished from the world, I looked at Warren who caught my eye and sent me a small smile, I leaned over and kissed him softly.

"I love you," I whispered, staring into his eyes that seemed to look right into the depths of your soul and made me feel exposed and open since he could read me like a book.

"I love you too," he murmured.

A wail of protest escaped Serenity from being ignored and I laughed as we turned back to her, she smiled happily again and I smiled along with her, looking at my family proudly, my family.

I loved the sound of that.

* * *

**I just couldn't resist the family like fluff at the end, it was just so tempting!! Please tell me what you think in a review!! Thank you!**

**And thanks for all reviews on the last chapter!!**

**Hope you liked!**


	16. Chapter 16

I was getting married.

In the next five minutes.

And I was panicking.

A lot.

"I said go!!" I yelled at Pietro who was fussing like an old woman, I only asked him go and check on Warren but, no, he can't follow through with that one simple task!!

"I only went two minutes ago!" Pietro protested.

"NOW!!!" I roared, lightning crackling in my hands threateningly.

He bolted out the door and I collapsed into a chair gladly, smoothing my white dress nervously and biting my bottom lip anxiously, what if Warren changed his mind and didn't want to marry me anymore? What if he left me at the alter?!

"Rain!" Warren snapped, appearing in my room, holding Pietro by the scruff of the neck, the pyro just stared at me as I gaped at him, damn, he looked good in that tux, "uh, why did I come in here again?"

"I dunno," I muttered, unable to stop staring at him.

"To shout at Amaya for sending me to check on you every five minutes," Pietro said slowly, "and quit gawping at my sister, Peace, I know you're getting married and everything but it's still awkward."

"Shut up Pietro," Warren and I said in unison.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!" Layla wailed, trying to push Warren out the room, he just swatted her away and pulled me out of my chair gently, wrapping his strong arms round my waist.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," he breathed, pressing his lips to mine softly, one hand moving up to my cheek, both of us ignoring the protests of the others in the room, "you look beautiful," he murmured against my lips, trailing his fingers down my bare arm.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I grinned, kissing him again before hugging him loosely and resting my head on his shoulder, damn heels, I liked listening to his heartbeat and I couldn't because the damn heels made me reach his shoulder.

"Warren! Out!" Magenta, Layla and Grace all ordered.

"But-" I began to protest.

"NOW!!" they yelled, taking a leaf out of my book.

Warren simply looked at them with a raised eyebrow and I giggled slightly, inhaling his spicy cologne happily with a small smile as I closed my eyes and tightened my hold on him fractionally.

"Sorry girls, I'm the only one who can pull that off, I'm just talented that way," I laughed lightly and I knew Warren was rolling his smoky black eyes at my comment, a girl has to brag, otherwise no one will know of her awesome talents.

"Warren," Grace whined and I knew she was using the pout that always worked on Will, my poor cousin, being manipulated like that, ah well, not my problem.

"That only works on Warren when I do it," I put in as Warren didn't budge.

"You need to be at the alter!" Magenta snapped, "the ceremony's about to start and you do need to be there you know!"

Warren sighed and let me go, I released him reluctantly and kissed him quickly before he left, I glared weakly at my bridesmaids and they laughed as they hugged me tightly for the last time before I became Amaya Janice Peace.

I suddenly let out a very girlish squeal and began jumping up and down in excitement with Layla, who looked kind of confused but followed my lead.

"I'm getting married!" I sang happily over and over again, still jumping up and down in excitement as Steve came in to walk me down the aisle, I hugged him tightly, "I'm getting married!" I squealed and he quickly leapt back, "sorry," I said quickly as he rubbed his ear and I'm pretty sure his hearing will never be the same again.

"It's fine, Layla, you're up first remember, then Magenta, then Grace and then Amaya," he muttered and we lined up to go down the aisle.

Layla went, then Magenta, then Grace, then my nerves suddenly came back a hundred fold, and then it was me, I took Steve's arm and walked down the aisle as the wedding march sounded, a small smile made its way onto my lips as I saw Warren smiling slightly at me, I was soon standing with him in front of Mr Minster Guy and I slowly let my eyes travel over my very-soon-to-be-husband since he looked very nice in that tux of his, I eventually looked back up at his face and saw he was smirking at me, so I did the very mature thing of sticking my tongue out at him, completely forgetting I was currently getting married.

The entire room went silent as everyone looked at me and I struggled to hold in my laughter as Warren smirked even more, I resisted the urge to poke him, why did I suddenly feel very immature?

"Can I continue Amaya?" Mr Minister Guy asked snootily.

"Please do," I nodded, hoping my repressed laughter didn't show in my voice, Mr Minister Guy began speaking again and I bit my bottom lip as giggles bubbled up inside me, don't laugh Amaya, don't laugh, you're getting married, there's a good girl., hah, I am so awesome it's scary.

"Do you, Warren, take Amaya to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, through richer or poorer, until death do you part?" Mr Minister Guy was soon saying and I had managed to compose myself.

"I do," Warren nodded, sliding the gold band onto my ring finger.

"And do you, Amaya, take Warren to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, through richer or poorer, until death do you part?" Mr Minister Guy said to me, his eyes narrowing slightly in warning as he turned to me.

"I do," I smiled, sliding the wedding ring onto the pyro's finger, "hah, now you have to put up with me for life Warren," I couldn't help but add and everyone groaned while Warren simply rolled his eyes with a slight smile.

"You may kiss the bride," Mr Minister Guy sighed, waving a hand tiredly and Warren put his lips against mine, I grinned as he broke the kiss and I pulled back him down for another kiss.

"I knew there was a reason I married you," he muttered after we broke apart a few minutes later to loud catcalls and wolf whistles from the teenaged guys in the crowd.

"You mean apart from my amazing personality?" I laughed, going back up the aisle with him, making sure to whack Zach over the head as I walked past him, he was making the most noise okay?

"You have an amazing personality?" Warren drawled with a smirk and I glared at him in a hurt manner and he quickly brushed his lips over mine as we climbed in the wedding car that would take us to our reception, Josie was taking care of Serenity until we got there so Warren and I had approximately twenty minutes alone in the car, well, if you don't count the drive who's name escapes me, mainly because I found it kind of hard to think with my husband's -insert squeal here- lips on my own.

"Yes I do," I said sometime after.

"Do what?" Warren frowned in confusion.

"Have an amazing personality," I replied.

"That's nice, Rain," he mumbled, kissing me again, I giggled and then scowled as the car came to a stop.

"Damn," I muttered, "oh, you have some lipgloss, just there," I grinned at Warren as I placed a hand on the car door handle, he frowned at me and quickly wiped away the lipgloss, "there we go," I cooed teasingly and he poked me on the arm in a silent revenge and also a way to tell me to hurry up and get out the damn car.

"Damn car ride had to be short," he grumbled under his breath as we headed into our reception.

"It was twenty minutes Warren," I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder as he wound an arm round my waist, "and we have the rest of our lives to make out and have sex and oh my god, hi everyone," I blushed as we arrived in the reception and everyone gaped at me.

"I have images," Pietro whimpered.

"You could've warned me," I hissed at Warren who looked ready to laugh his ass off, except Warren Peace never laughed in public so therefore he would have to laugh later when no one was around.

"Your face," was all he said, obvious humour in his voice.

"I hate you so much right now," I growled, looking at the floor as my face was bright red, "I will never forgive for this, I mean it, you are on my hate-" I stopped talking as the room burst into laughter, now my family and friends were laughing at me! Great!!

"You don't hate me," Warren smirked confidently.

"Wanna bet?" I retorted, glaring up at him weakly.

He pressed his lips to mine and I suddenly found it very hard to remember why I was bad at him, sounds of disgust rang round us and I pulled out of the kiss to glare at my friends and family who instantly put on innocent expressions.

"I think we should get a move on before Amaya and Warren begin shagging in front of everyone," Magenta smirked and my death glare was instantly snapped onto her, she simply shrugged and looked uncaring, damn, my evilness was starting to decrease.

"Nah, we'd send you away," Warren smirked, winding his arms round my waist and pulling me flat against him, I rolled my blue eyes and pulled free, taking Serenity from Josie who was nearby and kissing my daughter's forehead softly.

"Well, don't just stand there people, get this party started!" I laughed and music instantly started, people began talking to each other and forgot about my very embarrassing declaration from when I walked into the room, "aw, mommy and daddy got married, baby, we're a proper family now."

"We always were a proper family," Warren scowled, any laughter in his expression vanishing, "just because you didn't have my name didn't stop us from being a proper family, Rain."

"Yeah, but now I have your name and we're a family on paper," I replied calmly, kissing his cheek softly, "sorry if I upset you."

"It's okay," he sighed as Serenity took his hand and began playing with his fingers, for some she loved doing that, fiddling with people's fingers and she always had the most serious expression on her face while she did it, it was so cute.

"Fire," she said suddenly and my jaw dropped.

"What was that baby?" I asked slowly, glancing at Warren who was staring at our daughter through wide eyes.

"Fire," she repeated, poking one of Warren's fingers like that was what activated it, "fire fire fire."

"OH MY GOD!!!!" I screamed excitedly and everyone looked at me, startled, while Serenity's face creased in confusion as she looked up at me, "SHE JUST SAID FIRE!!!"

All the females were instantly surrounding us, trying to get Serenity to talk again and she was more than happy to oblige, still playing with Warren's fingers, just repeating the word 'fire' over and over again.

"Uh, are we going to have any dance partners today?" Zach's voice called out after a few minutes since all the girls were still cooing over Serenity who was enjoying the attention.

"Yeah yeah," I said absently, handing Serenity to Layla reluctantly and dragging Warren onto the dance floor along with Grace and Magenta who didn't protest and went to their boyfriends happily as a slow song came on, it sounded familiar, wait a minute, I loved this song, it was 'Far Away' by Nickelback.

Warren put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms round his neck as he pulled me closer to him and I couldn't repress a giggle, he rolled his eyes and I ignored the action as I sang along with the song quietly:

"_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know _

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know 

_  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know _

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go," a small smile was at my lips as I finished singing and I had my head on Warren's shoulder….again….my eyes closed as the music stopped flowing. 

The silence is what made my eyes open and my head lift up, everyone was looking at me and I raised an questionably, Pietro sighed and rolled his eyes like I was a moron, which made me glare at him and resist the urge to hit him, hard, where it hurts.

"You really need to stop singing in public," he said, "you made the party stop with your awful sing-ow! Aunt Josie! I was joking!" he whined as Josie smacked him on the arm.

"What he means is," she said sternly, "you need to stop singing in public unless you want people to hear you, because you stop traffic honey."

Blush flooded my cheeks for the second time that day and I looked at the floor, finding the bottom of my dress very interesting, I couldn't see my shoes, though they were interesting too.

"Can we start the party up again?" I mumbled in embarrassment, burying my face into Warren's broad shoulder, he was always very useful in these kinds of situations, I could hide from the world, go Warren!!

Music surrounded us again and everyone slowly forgot about me and I was happy, I still hid my face in Warren's shoulder though and he sighed, making me frown slightly, I lifted my head and shot him a questioning look.

"I want to go home," he said in response to the unasked question, "I never really liked parties, especially when I'm centre of attention."

"Hmm, if only we had a friend who could speed up time," I muttered, then an idea popped into my mind and a sly grin crept onto my face, "I have an idea of how we get home very soon, Mr Peace."

"Oh? And what might that be Mrs Peace?" Warren asked, one eyebrow raised and I giggled girlishly as he called me Mrs Peace, that was never going to get old.

"Get Will and meet me at the dinner table, I need to find my Maid of Honour, Layla," I clarified at his confused look, he nodded and we headed off to find our designated people quickly, I found Layla playing with Serenity who was playing with the red head's hair, "hey, Layla, we're doing the speeches now, so, come on," I said, pulling her up gently and taking Serenity.

"Oh, okay," Layla nodded unsurely, following me to the dinner table through the dancing couples, I found Warren there with Will standing by his side, both looking confused.

"Thank you," I grinned at the DJ, taking the microphone from him quickly and cutting off the music, "hey everyone," I said into the microphone as everyone turned to me, "it's time for the speeches, first, we'll hand it over to Will Stronghold, best man, no need to applause," I added as people began to clap, looking thoroughly confused, I handed the microphone to Will who took it with a slight frown.

"Uh, hey everyone, guess I should start telling you embarrassing things about Warren," he said slowly, the pyro shot him a death glare and he gulped before continuing quickly, "there isn't anything really, but I remember when Warren and I first met, he hated me and tried roasting me alive, then I got my powers and threw hi through a wall-"

"You threw Warren through a wall?" I cut in, nod, "how did I not know that? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We thought you knew," Will answered, "anyway, then we saved Sky High and became friends, we've stuck by each other and always will, I'm just glad to have you in the family buddy."

"And now Hippie," Warren said quickly, obviously knowing my plan, he took the microphone from Will and gave it to Layla who looked incredibly nervous.

"Hi," she gulped, "I've known Amaya about two years and when I first met her she was really closed off and never let anyone in, funnily enough, when she and Warren first met they hated each other and she blasted him into a wall with a lightning bolt, but then they became best friends, and just so you know Amaya, I knew that you had a crush on Warren from your first Christmas and vice versa," she smiled as I blushed slightly and shot her a weak glare, "then they got together in a school closet-" cue the sounds of disgust from our male friends- "and now they have a baby and are married, and I'm really happy that they have that, I know that you guys will be together forever and if we all had drinks I would toast them, but Amaya obviously has something planned."

Good natured laughter rang round us and I rolled my eyes, grabbing Warren's hand and pulling him toward the cake, I wanted to try the cake, it took me ages to choose and I wanted to make sure it tasted good!

"Did I say to start the music again?!" I snapped at the DJ as he began playing music again.

The music was instantly switched off and I grinned triumphantly as Warren picked up the cake knife and quickly cut a slice of our wedding cake, I hastily grabbed said slice as he pulled me out of the building and to our car, Serenity on my hip.

"To our apartment please," I smiled at the driver who got into the car as he saw us.

"That must've been the quickest reception I've ever driven anyone to," he chuckled, "did one of the guests get set on fire?"

"Fire!" Serenity cried happily.

"No, we just wanted to get home, early start tomorrow, our plane leaves at eight, which for me is like three in the morning," I answered as Serenity began playing with my fingers and Warren wrapped his arms round me tightly.

"That was one of your best plans ever," he declared quietly, then smirked and whispered in my ear, "you'll be getting a very good reward tonight."

"I'd better," I giggled, kissing him softly.

Later that night……..

"After that I won't be surprised if I'm pregnant again," I laughed tiredly at, ooh, would you look at that, it's three in the morning.

"Neither would I," Warren muttered, smirking slightly as he brought me into his arms and held me close to him, "we're going to get five hours sleep, if we sleep."

"We're sleeping," I replied sternly, "I mean it, Warren, no, bad, oh fuck it."

We didn't actually get any sleep funnily enough.

* * *

**Thanks for all reviews on the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one, please tell me in a review!!!**

**Oh, and have any of you seen the Disney movie Minutemen? 'Cause I love it!! And it has the guy who plays Zach in it, ah, it was so cool!! ****  
**


	17. Chapter 17

"I hate planes," Warren growled as we got off the plane and headed into the airport, we were just back in Maxville from our honeymoon and Layla had been calling non-stop yesterday because she wanted to tell us something the second we touched down, I was immensely worried in case Lash had persuaded her join the Villains or he was pretending to love her again and she'd fallen for it hook, line and sinker.

"Shut up complaining," I snapped, frowning slightly as Serenity wailed insistently, nothing would make her be quiet, "I already have one kid to take care of and I really don't need another one, Warren."

"What's the matter with you?" he shot back irritably, sending me a quick glare.

"In case you haven't noticed Serenity has been crying for the past hour and half and won't be quiet, plus all these old bags on the plane were sending me those looks that obviously said they think I'm a bad mom so, quit complaining and take care of your daughter!" I retorted, handing him the crying six month old child.

"Fine," Warren grumbled, trying to silence the wailing baby without success, "she takes after you."

"You're the one that won't stop complaining," I replied through gritted teeth, feeling the familiar tingle in my fingers that meant I was beginning to power up, I clenched my fists quickly to hide the sparks of lightning and took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Amaya! Warren!" a familiar voice cried happily and I was hugged tightly as I grabbed my bag, "how are you guys?! We missed you all so much!!"

"Hi Layla," I sighed, carefully pulling out of her death grip, "how is everyone?"

"Great, we're all meeting at the Stronghold-" I cut off with a loud gasp of shock.

"LAYLA GREEN IS THAT AN ENGAGEMENT RING?!!!" I roared and everything instantly went silent, including Serenity, Layla paled and gulped at my furious reaction, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!!!"

"Amaya, he remembers-" she started weakly.

"NO HE DOESN'T!!!" I yelled, then took another deep breath and forced myself to calm down, "Layla, you're like a sister to me and I want you to be happy, but do you have any proof that Lashy boy remembers? Did you ask him personal questions? Like, what's your anniversary? Or what's your favourite colour? Layla, honey, he doesn't remember, I'll explain everything later, but I can assure you, he doesn't remember."

She ran.

"She hates me now, doesn't she?" I groaned, facing my husband with a pained expression, he nodded and I scowled, "thanks for the reassurance, love."

"Not a problem," he smirked as we made our way out the airport to find Layla being comforted by Lash, who shot me a dirty look, I simply rolled my eyes.

"Hello, Puppy," I said coldly.

"I am not a puppy," he spat.

"One itsy bitsy question," I said in a fake bright voice and he raised an eyebrow at me, "what movie were we watching when you and Layla first got together?"

He paled slightly and his eyes widened fractionally, "Shrek?" he suggested weakly and I saw Layla stiffen in his hold as I smirked triumphantly and resisted doing a victory dance.

"Nope, Romeo and Juliet, my choice, I love that movie," I grinned, "so let my best friend go before I decide to destroy you and shit, I just threatened someone in front of Serenity."

"Destroy!" she echoed happily and I slapped a hand to my forehead.

"Goddamn," I muttered as Warren smirked proudly at the baby and Layla yanked herself out of Lash's hold, she stood behind me and curled her trembling fingers round my arm, "Serenity, baby, destroy is a bad word, say mommy instead."

"Destroy!"

"Mommy!"

"Destroy!!"

"Mommy!!"

"Rain! Quit arguing with the baby!" Warren cut in exasperatedly, rolling his dark eyes and running his free hand through his hair.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "mommy," I quickly added to Serenity who simply laughed happily and slapped her small hands with a smile.

"Rain!" Warren said again, shooting me a warning glare and I quickly silenced.

"Guys," Layla said shakily before she began sobbing uncontrollably, her grip on my arm tightening and I turned and hugged her comfortingly, she cried weakly into my shoulder, if I ever saw Lash Dawson ever again, I'd seriously kill him.

"Warren, can you call Pietro?" I asked quietly, "since Lash just drove off in the car."

"Yeah, and Serenity won't stop saying destroy," Warren chuckled, so I sent him a glare with he smirked at, stupid boy, "wonder if her next words will be 'world domination'."

"Warren, shut up," I growled, narrowing my blue eyes at him and rubbing Layla's back consolingly.

He rolled his eyes and began dialling Pietro's number with a sigh, Serenity playing with his shoulder length hair with a grin, his slight wincing obviously meant she was pulling quite hard on the black locks, I reached over with one hand and carefully disentangled her fingers from Warren's hair and he send me a grateful look as he spoke to Pietro, then demanded he came and give us a lift home, then threatened him, then smirked triumphantly and hung up, saying my brother would be here in ten minutes, I never should have taught Warren that trick.

"He told me he loved me," Layla breathed almost inaudibly into my shoulder, "I believed him, Amaya, I love him so much, I gave him everything."

"You slept with him?" I gaped, my eyes wide as I looked down at the red head, "Layla, please tell me you used protection."

"Yeah, we did," she sniffed, "I'm not stupid you know."

"I know, I know," I mumbled, "Warren, I'll meet you at home, okay?" I didn't give him a chance to answer before I pushed Layla toward him, dumped my bags on the ground and bolted down the street in the direction that Lash had driven in.

* * *

Pushing open the door to a bar, I almost ran back out at the repulsive smell of smell of smoke, alcohol and vomit but continued into the bar since this was where my ex-best friend just so happened to be, his car was outside.

"Hey, kid," a deep, aged voice said as I looked round the small, dark building and I swung round to see Ken, the old guy who helped me after I left Sky High, smiling slightly at me, "what you doing here?"

"Looking for an old friend," I answered with a small smile, "how are you? It's been a long time since we met."

"Old, kid, old," Ken chuckled, "did that boyfriend of yours come back to ya?"

"Yeah, we got married and we have a baby girl," I replied proudly, "now, about this old friend of mine, have you seen someone wearing black and white striped sleeves? He goes by the name of Lash, seen him?"

"Yeah, he comes in everyday, over by the bar," Ken grinned, ruffling my hair, "come and see me again soon kid, bring your husband and kid too."

"I am not bringing my baby in this place," I grimaced, "she'll die of something."

"Of course kid," Ken laughed, "look out for that Lash guy, he's gotten in about five fights this week, he doesn't care who he fights with, kid."

"I can take him," I shrugged, waving goodbye to Ken and heading for the bar, I sat next to Lash who glared at me, "nice to see you too hun," I drawled sarcastically, "don't bother answering, you're just going to listen to me, I don't particularly care what you do anymore since you're a complete and utter asshole, but when you bring my friends into your schemes, that's when I get mad since that's putting my daughter's life in danger and that's something I won't allow, you're going to stay the hell away from Layla, otherwise you'll have to deal with me, you got that?"

"What can you do to me?" he scoffed, rolling his eyes, "what's your power?"

"Trust me when I say, you don't want to know," I hissed, standing and walking out the building leaving a scowling Lash behind, I sighed sadly as the door swung shut behind me, I'd just lost my best friend forever, but I couldn't let the war Serenity told me about happen, I couldn't risk that happening, I had to keep Layla and Lash apart, I couldn't let them have a baby, besides, they were so young, I would never regret having Serenity but, sometimes I wish I'd waited, it stop me loving her, I just wished I'd waited until I was more responsible than I am now.

"Why were you in a bar?" Warren's suspicious voice asked from beside me and I yelped in surprise as a hand wrapped round my wrist.

"Lash was in there," I answered weakly, "jesus Warren, you terrified me."

He narrowed his eyes slightly at the door to the building before yanking me into a car, I winced at the impact with the hard seats and shot him a weak glare, rubbing my back slightly with a grimace.

"Sorry," Warren grunted as the car pulled away.

"Hey Pietro," I muttered, resting my head on Warren's shoulder and sending him a small smile, closing my eyes as a sudden weariness washed over me and I just wanted to sleep nice and peacefully.

"BABY SIS!!!" Pietro yelled, making me scream in shock and jump into Warren's lap, the pyro smirked and I flicked him on the nose with a grin.

"No smirking at me Warren Peace," I teased, kissing his cheek swiftly.

"No flicking me on the nose Amaya Peace," he retorted, still smirking.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips as he said Amaya Peace, that is never going to get old, he sighed and rolled his eyes at my giggle and I pressed my lips to his lightly, causing Pietro and Serenity to make noises of disgust, making me laugh softly.

With a smile I wound my arms loosely round Warren's middle and placed my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his warm arms round my shoulders and held me close to him, our earlier argument forgotten as we were locked in our own little world with no one else to bother us.

"We're here!" Pietro sang loudly and I whacked him over the back of the head as I climbed out the car and gathered Serenity into my arms, who was saying fire and destroy over and over again.

"Baby, don't say destroy in front of Aunt Josie, she might hurt me," I begged quietly as Pietro opened the door to the Stronghold household with Layla at his side, Serenity simply giggled and clapped her hands.

"Destroy!" she laughed.

"No, don't say that," I groaned.

"Destroy!"

"No!"

"DESTROY!!!"

"Warren, your daughter is obsessed with destroying things," I whimpered, rubbing my temples with my free hand and pouting at Warren who chuckled and took Serenity from me, she squealed happily and took his hand, playing with his fingers with a very serious expression, I couldn't help but smile and I quickly pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"AMAYA!!!" Grace's excited voice cried and I was suddenly hugged very tightly, "what did you buy me? Huh? Huh?!"

"Who says we bought you anything?" I laughed, "I bought something for Will though, he's family, you're just some girl we hang out with."

"Amaya!" Grace wailed.

"I did buy you something, much to Warren's displeasure," I grinned, Grace shot the pyro a dirty look at my last comment and he rolled his eyes, I giggled and gently pushed Grace off me, "everything's in the car, I'll give you the presents tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine," pouted Grace.

"You are so childish," I cooed, ruffling her blonde hair and she pushed me playfully, I gasped in mock hurt and made fake tears well up in my eyes, "Gracie baby, how could you?!"

"DESTROY!!!" Serenity laughed and everyone looked at her with open mouths as Warren smirked and I buried my head in my hands.

"Amaya! Warren! What have you been teaching that child?!" Josie demanded, plucking Serenity from Warren's hold and he instantly scowled and took her back as her face crumpled in protest.

"I swear, I didn't mean for her to learn it, I said it to Lash and she just picked up on it," I defended, "though she looks so cute when she says, like a infant devil, I should really get her devil costume for Halloween next month."

"No, you are not dressing my niece up as a devil," Josie protested.

"My mom did it to me, I've seen photos, I was so adorable," I smiled, "those little red horns, aw, I was so cute! No could rival my cuteness!"

Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently and I was instantly hugged by all the girls……and Zach, I patted him on the head with a smile, "missed you dude," I smiled, he was the only person I ever called dude since he once called me 'dudette' and the nicknames just stuck.

* * *

The next few weeks were uneventful and it was now Halloween, I had dressed Serenity in a cute little devil costume, much to Warren's annoyance, Josie had agreed to take her trick or treating while Warren and I went to Will's Halloween party, I was dressed Dracula's Bride and Warren was dressed as…….Warren.

"Warren, could you at least dress up a little?" I whined, putting on blood red lipstick, "it's Halloween, you're meant to dress up."

"No," he said simply, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, can I put make up on you?" I smiled sweetly, turning to him with a mischievous twinkle in my blue eyes.

"No," he growled, changing the channel on the T.V. and shooting me a glare, "do we have to go to Stronghold's stupid party? Can't we just stay home?"

"It'll be fun, I promise," I sighed, kissing him quickly before turning back to the mirror and applying thick black eyeliner, "hmm, do I look evil enough?"

"You are evil," Warren mumbled, glancing me up and down with a smirk, "and yes, you do look evil, especially since you look very nice in that very clingy black dress."

"You are such a sex addict," I grumbled, smoothing said black dress with a slight blush dusting my pale cheeks, make up induced pale cheeks.

"It's not my fault," he chuckled, standing and wrapping his arms round my waist, "is it?"

"Uh, yeah," I laughed, kissing him quickly and wriggling out his hold, "we have to be there in five minutes, if you're going to get changed, do it now."

"Rain, I am not getting dressed up for Hallo-" he stopped as the window suddenly exploded and sent us flying back into the wall, I bit my bottom lip to stop myself crying out in pain upon impact with the hard wall and Warren wrapped his arms round me protectively, his hands warmer than usual which meant he was about to power up.

"Where's the baby?" a cold voice cackled and a shadowy figure stood over us, just a glimpse of icy green eyes was what we saw.

"Lay one finger on her and I will not hesitate in kill-" I stopped with a yelp as the person kicked me harshly in the stomach, Warren growled and shot the person with a fireball, the person flew back slightly but managed to stay on his feet as Warren and I stood slowly, fists clenched, faces set in livid expressions.

"It's one thing to threaten my daughter, but you never touch my wife," Warren hissed, flames licking at his palms while lightning crackled at my fingertips, the wind swirling round us dangerously, the earth shaking slightly, the taps in the bathroom rattling as the water battled to escape.

"Give me the baby and I won't touch your precious wife again," the person sneered and I threw two lightning bolts at him, he fell to the floor but, slowly stood again, his voice going from cold humour to fury filled in seconds, "right, I guess it's time we played dirty, eh Mr and Mrs Peace?"

His hands glowed a dark red colour, he flung his hands forwards and two glowing balls hit Warren and I directly in the chest, they exploded upon impact and we flew back into the wall, pain vaulting through my body as I winced and held a hand to my grazed skin.

"Now, I'm pissed off," I growled, standing shakily with Warren as the taps exploded and water surrounded me, my eyes flashing darkly, I held a hand out with my palm facing the ceiling and icy water flew from my fingertips, surrounding the person mercilessly and biting at his skin.

The wall behind Warren and I suddenly exploded too and as I was distracted my powers faulted and the person took full advantage of this, he threw more those weird exploding balls at us and we were sent out the recently exploded wall, my eyes widening in shock as I found myself hurtling toward the ground.

"RAIN!! USE YOUR POWER!!!" Warren roared and I quickly made the wind hold us in the air, inches from the hard concrete ground, my heart thumping rapidly as we saw police cars driving hastily down the street, I let go of my wind power and I winced as I hit the ground, my grazed skin smarting horribly at the contact.

"Fuck," I gasped, sitting up weakly and Warren took my hand comfortingly as he gently pulled me into a standing position, "we have to find Aunt Josie and Serenity Warren, they're in danger."

"I know, Rain," he said quietly, worry obvious in his dark eyes, he took a phone from one of the policemen who'd stopped beside us and a single glare made the guy stop in his protests, "you know your Aunt's cellphone number, right?"

"She's your Aunt too now," I sighed with a nod, taking the phone and rapidly dialling the number, waiting impatiently for my Aunt to answer.

"_Hello?_" her happy voice said in my ear.

"Aunt Josie, get home and stay there, there's someone after Serenity, I haven't got time to explain, just get home, Warren and I'll meet you there, please, just get my baby to safety Aunt Josie," I pleaded in a whisper, my hands trembling slightly, "and tell her I love her, just in case."

"_Okay, we'll see you soon,_" Josie replied shakily and I hung up, handing the phone back to the policeman.

"Thanks," I said quietly, grabbing Warren's hand and pulling him in the direction of the Stronghold house, he took the lead as we blocked out the police's protests and exclamations of needing statements, one caught my wrist, I swung round and slammed my fist into his face, "my daughter's life is in danger and I don't need to give a statement, I'm Spirit, I'll be investigating this attack, trust me, so get the hell away from me before I do a lot worse than breaking your nose," I spat, following Warren down the street quickly, he locked our hands together and I clung to him like he was my lifeline.

We froze as we saw the Stronghold household, Will's friends were spilled out on the lawn, the house in ruins and smoking, Josie standing on the doorstep sobbing, I ran up to her and began shaking her, demanding to know where the hell Serenity was, Josie just sobbed harder as I was yanked back by someone, kicking and screaming, tears streaming down my cheeks, then I started sobbing weakly, the person holding me slowly let me go and I fell to my knees, wrapping my trembling arms round myself and looking at the ground so my long hair covered my face.

"Amaya, we tried everything, we're so sorry," a small voice whispered, "Warren, we're really sorry, we tried to stop them, we thought she was safe and then Lash appeared holding Serenity and they bolted."

"Lash?" Warren's icy voice said, "Lash was here?"

My blood ran cold at the mention of the elastic like boy and I slowly rose, wiping away my tears and glaring at Josie before facing the rest of the people, "if one person doesn't tell me which direction my daughter went in, I will kill every single last one of you," I spat, fire covering my hands as they curled into fists, Warren at my side, his face unemotional which was always a bad sign.

"They went that way," a trembling Senior said, pointing down the street, "you'll never catch up to them, not even you two are that good."

"You'd be surprised," I said dryly, sprinting down the street after wrenching off my black stilettos, Warren, Will, Zach, Ethan, Magenta, Grace and Layla following me while Steve and Josie yelled after us, telling us we had to think things through, I don't bloody think so, my baby was in danger and I was going to get her back if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!!!! What's going to happen?!!! Tune in next time to find out!!**

**Thanks for all reviews on the last chapter and please review this chapter, pretty please, thanks!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

My fists clenched, my heart beating rapidly in my chest, my breathing was low and shallow, my blood like ice as it went through my veins, my eyes full tears I refused to let fall, my feet aching from running so long without shoes, stumbling slightly on my long dress.

I soon collapsed from exhaustion and Warren picked me up effortlessly, his eyes set ahead of him as he searched for any signs of our daughter, his grip on me almost unbearably tight, I looked over his shoulder and saw Grace being carried by Will, Zach was looking exhausted but was striding on steadily, same with Layla, Magenta and Ethan, why wasn't Pietro here to help?!

Warren suddenly came to a halt and I swung my head round to see a line of people blocking our path, I slowly climbed out of Warren's hold and made the earth rise up from underneath the people, surrounding them and locking them in a sand and stone prison, the others gaped at me, they'd never seen me use my powers like that before, I ignored them and started walking forwards shakily, Warren scooped me into his arms and continued carrying me, his expression slightly shocked before he cleared it and became neutral again.

"We're going to find her, aren't we?" I whispered, "she's going to be okay?"

"Yeah, Rain, she'll be fine," Warren answered, though I could tell he didn't believe it, I bit my lip slightly and buried my head into his shoulder as choking sobs built up in my throat, hot tears slipping from my eyes and my fingers clung to Warren's shirt tightly, just so I knew he was there.

"Guys, we need to rest, we won't be any help to Serenity if we're about to collapse from exhaustion," Magenta panted tiredly, her voice raspy and croaky as she spoke, "and we'll need help, we can't fight whoever took her all alone, you two are the only ones who're recognised by the public as Heros, they won't trust the rest of us."

"I hate when she's right," I mumbled, not lifting my head so they couldn't see my tears, Warren didn't stop walking though and I didn't tell him to stop, we had to find our baby.

Then a freezing tension settled round as Warren stopped walking and I could feel him heating up in anger, I lifted my head slowly and saw a blonde girl standing in front of us, a pleading look on her face.

"Freeze, you have five seconds before I kill you, because trust me, you do not want to make me madder than I already am," I hissed, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Let me help," she whispered.

"No," I said coldly, "I can't trust you, why should I let you help? Just move so we can go find Serenity, she's just a baby and she needs our help."

Lisa gulped but stood her ground, "I am so sorry for what I did, I want to help you, I never wanted Serenity to get hurt, please, Amaya, let me show you I can be good, I swear, I won't betray you," she said softly, "I've never regretted anything more in my life than what I did to you on graduation day, I want to try and make amends."

"Just so you won't have to live with the guilt," I sneered, "I told you to move, Barbie, so move before I make you, you don't care about anyone but yourself and I am so not in the mood right now, so move!"

"Amaya-"

"MOVE!!!"

Lisa looked at me for a second before stepping aside and letting us pass, I sent her an unemotional look as I passed her and she kept her eyes fixed determinedly on the ground, I sighed shakily and closed my eyes, Warren rubbed my back slightly and I put my head against his shoulder, I could sense the others looking at me and resisted the urge to snap at them too.

"You want to yell at them, don't you?" Warren muttered in my ear, I nodded and he sighed, the suffocating sobs built back up in my throat and I bit my lip hard so I wouldn't begin sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

The hours felt like days and I had somehow been dragged to Pietro's apartment with all the Heros in the city, I was currently sitting at the kitchen table and glaring at it as everyone was more concerned about the mayor than an innocent baby.

"Look, I get the mayor is a very important person, but my daughter, who is only seven months old has been kidnapped," I snapped, glaring at the Heros who silenced at gaped at me, "so, what the fuck are you going to do about it?"

"You have to understand, there are more people than your daughter-" one started.

"SHE'S MY BABY!!!" I yelled, standing and Warren grabbed me before I could rip the guy to shreds.

"Rain! CALM DOWN!!!" he shouted at me, turning me and shaking my shoulders slightly, glaring at me darkly, "you think you're the only one who cares about Serenity?! In case you've forgotten, she's my daughter too, so shut up and sit down so we can work how we can save her, okay?!"

I nodded dumbly, gulping slightly as he pushed me into a seat and sat next to me, nodding to the other Heros stiffly to continue while I had my eyes glued to the table in shame, I didn't mean to lose it like that, I just felt so helpless right now.

"Dad! Let me help!" I heard Will arguing with Steve in the sitting room, "Serenity's like my niece! Dad! I want to help find her! I want to help stop them!"

"I'll be right back," I mumbled, standing and heading for the sitting room, "Will, sit down," I ordered, he sat instantly, "Uncle Steve, could leave me talk to Will for a second?" my voice held no room for argument and he instantly left, I faced Will again and ran a hand through my hair, "you remember on graduation day and the older version of Serenity told Warren and me something?" nod, "I can't tell you what it was but, I need you to stay here, please, I can't have you getting hurt, you're like my brother, and if you tell anyone I said this, I'll hurt you, I love you Will, so stay here and let us handle things because I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you while you were trying to help find Serenity."

He nodded silently and I went back into the kitchen, sinking into the seat next to Warren who sent me a questioning look, I simply shook my head slightly and fixed my eyes on Steve who seemed to be in charge at this point.

"Everyone clear with the plan?" he said, his face clear of any emotion.

"No, I was in the sitting room," I answered as everyone else nodded.

"Yeah, you're, uh, staying here," Steve said hesitantly, my eyes narrowed, he gulped slightly, "it'll be safer, you're anger will take over and you'll kill yourself and most probably everyone else."

"If you're not back here within twenty four hours with Serenity, I'm going after you," I growled reluctantly, glaring at the wooden table while Warren sighed slightly in relief from beside me, "you're going, aren't you?" I sighed, flicking my eyes to him, he nodded and I hugged him tightly, startling him slightly, "be careful," I whispered in his ear, he nodded and wrapped his arms round my waist for a moment before gently pushing me away.

"We need to leave, Warren," Steve cut in as Warren was about to say something.

Warren nodded and stood, holding my gaze for a few seconds before leaving with the other Heros, the kitchen suddenly silent and seeming very large as I was left alone, I took in a shuddering breath and buried my head in my hands as I began sobbing chokingly, my throat seemed to close up and I found it hard to breathe.

A pair of arms wrapped round me a little too tight and I instantly knew it was Will, I clung to him tightly and cried into his shoulder uncontrollably, unable to stop, I just wanted everything to be back like it was just hours ago, when I was teasing Warren about not getting dressed up for Halloween, putting Serenity into her devil costume and laughing as she repeated 'fire' and 'destroy' over and over again.

* * *

**(Warren POV)**

Amaya's sobs followed me as I walked out Pietro's apartment and I paused for a split second before continuing after the other Heros, glad Amaya was staying where it was safe, I couldn't let her get hurt too, she and Serenity were my entire life.

"You're sure it was Lash?" Steve asked me for the thousandth time.

"That's what I was told," I replied through gritted teeth, I'd never really forgiven him for throwing me into a wall and putting me in a coma.

"We're heading to the warehouse Royal Pain used-" Steve stopped talking as his distress call phone rang shrilly, he answered it quickly as the sound seemed to echo through the still night, "go," he paused and his face paled, he suddenly looked older, not like the Commander, "we'll get right on it," he cancelled the call and turned to the other Heros who were looking at him questioningly, "there's been a mass breakout from the Maxville Super Villain Prison, they were last seen heading west, which is the direction of Royal Pain's warehouse lair."

"What else?!" I demanded as he was obviously holding something back.

"They're going to use Serenity to power up a machine Royal Pain made in order to destroy Maxville," he said quietly, his eyes fixed on the ground as fear crashed through me, "she'll die if we don't stop them."

"She doesn't even have her powers yet!" I shouted, flames beginning to climb up my arms, "what's she supposed to do?! She's only a baby!"

"They originally wanted Amaya, but they couldn't get her, Serenity was the bait to bring Amaya to them, now they realise we're making Amaya stay and they're going to use Serenity," Steve whispered hoarsely, "and don't tell Amaya, Warren, you know she'll go in there all guns blazing and get herself killed."

"She deserves to know," I growled, clenching my fists, "it's her daughter for christ sake."

"Do you want her to die?!" Steve snapped, "'cause that's what'll happen! No matter how strong she happens to be! She'll get herself killed because she won't be able to control her anger!"

"RIGHT NOW NEITHER CAN I!!!" I yelled, crackling flames licking at my arms, my hands curled into tightly fists, my eyes narrowed in a rage filled glare at Steve who was glaring right back at me, "AMAYA DESERVES TO KNOW!!"

"Know what?" a shaky voice asked from behind me and I swung round to see a teary eyed Amaya looking at me in confusion, "honestly, I can hear all the way up in Pietro's apartment and you're in the lobby."

We all stayed silent, I suddenly didn't want Amaya knowing, she had tear tracks on her cheeks and unshed tears in her blue eyes, she didn't anymore worries.

"It's nothing," I said quietly, stepping forward and bringing her into my arms, "forget it, I'll see you soon, love you."

"I love you too," she muttered into my chest, her fingers holding onto my shirt loosely, "be careful Warren, I don't want to lose you."

"I'll be back soon," I whispered, pulling out of the hug reluctantly and kissing her forehead softly, "don't worry too much okay?"

"I'm a mom, I'm supposed to worry," she smiled weakly, quickly wiping a few stray tears that escaped her eyes, "it's like the law of motherhood, look it up, it's under the Code for Being a Good Mother, Section 318."

"Of course Rain," I drawled sarcastically before Steve called for me to leave, "I've got to go, don't cry anymore, I don't like seeing you cry, okay?"

"Well you won't be here," she retorted stubbornly, but held back her tears as I left, glancing back at her as I walked out the door, she stuck her tongue out at me and I smiled slightly at her childish display before continuing down the street with the other Heros, my small smile vanishing as the gravity of the situation came back to me ten fold and I frowned slightly as I looked at the ground.

-----------------

A child's wailing reached my ears as I stood outside the large warehouse, Steve was holding me back from bursting in there and destroying the place as Serenity's cried grew louder and louder.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAT!!!" someone roared, a metallic voice, the voice of Royal Pain, "she is definitely a Stronghold family member, it whines enough."

"Did she just insult my daughter?" a cold, fury filled voice asked, I froze and turned my head slowly to see Amaya dressed in her Hero costume glaring at the door to the warehouse, her blue eyes narrowed, her fists clenched, "and my family?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Why do you think I'm here?" she spat, "I saw on the news about the mass breakout, like hell I was going to sit back and watch you fighting to save our daughter like it was nothing, I had enough of that while you were after your father, I'm not going through that again."

"Go home," I ordered.

"Technically, our home's been destroyed," she replied smartly with a smirk, "and even if it wasn't, I wouldn't go."

She was really beginning to piss me off.

"I won't tell you again," I growled, stepping towards her.

"Good, then we won't have an argument," she grinned, patting my cheek and heading toward the Commander, I grabbed her wrist and swung her back round to face me.

"Go back to Pietro's," I demanded darkly.

"No," she answered defiantly, her eyes flashing as I felt her hand heat up in anger, "you can't tell me what to do, she's as much my daughter as yours, I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me."

"You wanna bet?" I shot back, she frowned slightly in confusion, then yelped in protest as I swung her over my shoulder and began carrying her to the van we'd driven here in.

"Put me down," she hissed, hitting me furiously, I ignored her and dumped her in the back of the van, locking the door and going back to the others, blocking out her protests and shouts that she would blow the bloody thing up.

"When are we going in?" I asked as though I hadn't just locked my wife in a van.

"Uh, about now," the Commander answered, glancing at the van, "are you sure she won't blow that up?"

"No," I shrugged, everyone gulped, I rolled my eyes, "which is even more reason to get this over and done with before I have to face her wrath, it won't be pretty, trust me."

They all nodded and the Commander punched the wall next to us, effectively making it rubble, the child's wailing grew louder and I saw Serenity being held by Royal Pain like she was a jewel of some kind.

"Dear Commander, we meet again," Royal Pain laughed coldly and a crowd of Villains stood behind her, "you remember all of these lovely people, don't you? You did put them away, now we're here to get revenge, by using your little niece, well, great niece, and we get to hurt Warren Peace too, he helped thwart my plans to take over Sky High, not to mention that bloody Amaya Stronghold, that's all the goddamned Ruby Triangle complain about, that stupid Elemental escaping their grasp over and over again."

Did Royal Pain just go off on one?

"Okay, first she insults my baby, now she blames me for the Ruby Triangle whining like the morons they are, honestly," a livid voice spat from behind me, "and don't even think that you're off the hook, you're so dead when we get out of here," Amaya added to me as she stood beside me, glaring at Royal Pain hatefully, "and give me my daughter, you Royal Pain in the Ass."

"Mommy," Serenity whimpered, holding her arms out to Amaya who looked slightly shocked.

"What was that?" she asked slowly.

"Mommy!"

"Hah! She said mommy before daddy!" Amaya laughed, obviously wanting to do a victory dance like she did so many times before, "she said mommy, she said mommy!"

"We heard her!" I snapped, irritated that Serenity hadn't said daddy.

"You're just mad because she said mommy," Amaya grinned, sticking her tongue out at me childishly.

"I already have one child to take care of," I mocked her, her grin dropped and she glared at me before folding her arms over her chest huffily.

"Jesus christ," Royal Pain groaned, "you two argue like an old married couple."

"They are married," the Commander sighed, running a hand through his hair, "anyway, you better hand over Serenity, or else."

"Or else what?" Royal Pain and Amaya asked in unison, frowning slightly in confusion, "that didn't work last time."

That was creepy.

"Spirit!" the Commander snapped, "be quiet!"

"Yes sir," she mumbled sarcastically, rolling her eyes and looking at the floor moodily, "no sir, three bags full sir."

She just had to take that one step too far.

"I like her," Royal Pain observed, "how would you like to join us in our quest for world domination?"

"Would I get Serenity back?" Amaya inquired, meeting Royal Pain's gaze coolly, the Villain nodded and Amaya smirked, "I'm in."

My jaw dropped as did everyone else's as Amaya made her way over to Royal Pain and took Serenity with a smile, then her expression became cold as the earth trembled beneath us.

"Never trust anyone," she said simply, making a hole in the ground and the Villains jumped back quickly to avoid falling into it, Amaya was suddenly beside me again and pushing Serenity into my arms, "get her out of here," she ordered, biting her lip slightly before leaning up and kissing me firmly, "I love you."

"I am not leaving you here," I growled.

"You have no choice," she smiled softly and a sudden powerful gust of wind pushed me back and out of the warehouse, Amaya raised a hand and a wall of stone stopped me from getting back to her.

"Mommy," Serenity whispered, reaching a hand forward as though she could get through the wall, "mommy!"

"She'll be back soon," I said gently, standing and looking for the van, there was a black thing that looked sort of like a van with no roof, goddamn, Amaya had completely wrecked it.

"Mommy!" Serenity insisted, her face crumpling as she began to wail.

That was when a resounding, echoing scream pierced the night air and made me freeze, the wall Amaya created exploded and my eyes widened as I saw a lifeless figure falling from the ceiling of the warehouse, a figure with dark brown hair, a figure with a glint of silver on her wrist.

The Commander caught the figure just before she hit the ground and she stayed motionless in his arms as he shook her and the other Heros managed to fix neutralisers on the Villains wrists, I noticed they were mostly locked in stone and sand cages, I gulped as the figure didn't respond to anything.

"Looks like it's just you and the kid," Royal Pain cackled as she passed me, "good luck Peace, don't worry, your wife died an honourable death."

If I wasn't holding my daughter, I'd kill the old witch.

"Mommy?" Serenity said almost as though it were a question as she looked up at me with blue eyes, Amaya's eyes, "daddy, mommy."

"Mommy's going to be fine," I croaked, slowly heading toward the Commander and Amaya, she didn't move as I knelt beside her, as Serenity tugged on her hand, "Rain, get up," I ordered quietly as the Commander left.

"I thought I told you not to tell me what to do," she groaned weakly, rolling over and swatting away Serenity's hand, "and let me sleep Warren, honestly, you yell at me when I wake you up but when you wake me up I'm sup-" she was cut off as I crashed my lips onto hers, "-posed to let it go," she finished with a small smile, rubbing a cut on her arm agitatedly, "and I am perfectly fine except for a few cuts and bruises, and Serenity baby, say mommy."

"Mommy!" Serenity obliged with a happy squeal of laughter, "daddy!"

"She still said mommy first!" Amaya cried as I smirked, "which means I am more awesome than you Warren Peace."

"Amaya, shut up," I said simply.

"Did you just call me Amaya?" she grinned, "aw, my husband's finally letting go of his habit of calling everyone by nicknames."

"I thought I told you to shut up," I growled irritably as she took Serenity from me and held her close.

"I thought I told you not to tell me what to do," Amaya shot back with a grin, kissing Serenity's forehead softly, "Warren, I want another baby," she said suddenly and I choked involuntarily on air.

"Huh?"

"I want another baby, that way Serenity will have someone to play with and I can have something to do while you're at work and saving the world, I could give up Hero work and be a full time mom, please," Amaya pouted, "it could be a boy this time, I know all dads dream of having a son, trust me, my dad used to go on about it all the time, saying how happy he was that he had a brilliant boy and gorgeous girl, or something of the sort."

"How soon would you want this baby?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Thank you!" she squealed happily, hugging me with her free arm and kissing me quickly, "you hear that Serenity, you're going to be a big sister soon, when daddy gets mommy pregnant again."

"Pregnant!" Serenity laughed.

"Fucking hell!"

* * *

**And that is the end of Are You Going To Catch Me?**

**Thank you for all reviews throughout the story, they made me smile, please review the last chapter and I was thinking of doing another sequel -gasp- with the kids, Serenity and whoever else my strange and warped mind decides to conjure up, please tell me what you think!!**


End file.
